Die Herzensbrecherin
by Mel-one
Summary: Das 6.Schuljahr erzählt und aus der Sicht von Hermine Granger. Was tut sie, wenn sie nicht mit Harry und Ron zusammen ist? Ein kleiner Einblick in ihre chaotische Gefühlswelt, die sie strikt hinter einem Pokerface verbirgt. DMxHG SPOILER HBP! READ&REVIEW!
1. Schleim im Überfluss

**WICHTIG:**

Hallo liebe Leser!

Vorweg möchte ich euch einiges mitteilen:

In dieser FF geht es um die Geschehnisse im sechsten Band von Harry Potter. Die Geschichte, so wie sie ist, wird von mir nicht abgeändert und ich werde keine Szenen einbauen, die von vornherein unmöglich erscheinen. Seht es als „Geschichte in der Geschichte" an!

Diese FF wird aus der Sicht von Hermine Granger erzählt. Wir bekommen also mit, was sie denkt, sieht, fühlt und so weiter. Szenen, in denen sie im sechsten Band vorkommt, werden aus IHRER Sicht geschildert und kommentiert. Szenen, in denen sie nicht auftaucht (z.B. bei Professor Slughorn am Anfang), werden gar nicht erst erwähnt, da Hermine gar nicht wissen kann, was sich genau zugetragen hat und sich dementsprechend auch nicht dazu äußern kann. Deswegen hier teilweise **SPOILER**!

Allerdings werden auch viele _neue_ Szenen dazukommen, die JKR im Buch nicht erwähnt, oder nur kurz beschreibt. Wie gesagt, alles aus Hermines Sicht. Natürlich werden auch Szenen dabei sein, in denen Harry und Ron z.B. nicht dabei sind.

Ich arbeite darauf hin, eine realistische Romanze zwischen Draco und Hermine entstehen zu lassen, so wie sie sich wirklich im sechsten Band zugetragen haben könnte. Meiner Meinung nach erscheint der sechste Band geradezu ideal für dieses „Vergehen"! schmunzel

Es gibt keine Mary-Sues oder andere Personen, die nicht in der Geschichte vorkommen!

Ich stelle hohe Ansprüche an mich und meine FF. Ein Kapitel wird erst dann veröffentlicht, wenn ich wirklich damit zufrieden bin. Da ich FFs hasse, in denen Kapitel schon zu Ende sind, bevor man überhaupt angefangen hat sie zu lesen, ist bei mir ein _Minimum von 10 DIN A4 Seiten in Arial 11 Pflichtprogramm_. Ich denke unter diesen Voraussetzungen ist auch eine etwas längere Wartezeit zu rechtfertigen. Ich werde mich trotzdem bemühen, höchstens im _Zwei-Wochen-Rhythmus_, ein neues Kapitel anzufertigen. Manchmal ist es schwer für mich gerade dies einzuhalten (ich diszipliniere mich aber selbst!), da ich berufstätig bin, mich um mein Pferd kümmern muss, zwischenzeitlich noch Termine wahrnehmen muss und schließlich auch noch lernen muss (man hört nie auf zu lernen). Manchmal wollen mich meine Freunde auch noch sehen...

Und nun viel Spaß und Freude mit meiner FF.

Die Personen gehören natürlich JKR, sowie die Geschichte auch. Die „Geschichte in der Geschichte" gehört allerdings mir. Ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser FF verdienen, sondern meine Fantasie niederschreiben.

Alles Liebe

Mel-one

* * *

**Schleim im Überfluss**

Okay. Immer mit der Ruhe. Bloß Ruhe bewahren. Atme einfach tief ein und aus, das beruhigt dich doch immer sofort in solchen Situationen, sage ich innerlich zu mir selbst.

Ich schließe die Augen und atme also tief durch. Während ich mich darauf konzentriere meinen Blutdruck wieder in den grünen Bereich zu senken, nehme ich passiv die Gerüche in der Küche der Weasleys wahr. Es riecht nach Kohl und Tee, aber trotzdem sind meine Nerven gespannt wie Drahtseile. Ich atme fleißig noch ein paar Mal ein und aus, aber es bringt nichts. Gleich flippe ich aus. Ob ich es noch einmal durch die Nase versuchen sollte?

Mit einem verstohlenen Seitenblick auf Ginny stelle ich fest, dass auch sie kurz davor ist zu explodieren. Ihre Nasenspitze ist gefährlich rot und ich sehe wie sie fest die Zähne zusammen beißt.

Eigentlich geht mich die ganze Sache ja nichts an. Eigentlich ist das die Sache der Familie Weasley. Aber irgendwie bin ich da mittlerweile auch reingerutscht, seitdem ich heute hier angereist bin.

Spulen wir das Ganze mal eben zurück:

Vor zwei Jahren fand in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier statt, und für die französische Zaubererschule Beauxbatons trat Fleur Delacour an. Fleur verliebt sich in unseren Bill. Bill verliebt sich, wie auch alle anderen Jungs, in Fleur. Tadaa, alles ist perfekt und jetzt wollen sie heiraten. Meiner Meinung nach ein wenig zügig, aber was soll's. Ist ja deren Ding. Fakt ist, dass es wirklich ein wenig schnell mit der Hochzeit geht! Und deshalb ist Fleur seit einiger Zeit bei den Weasleys zu Besuch, um die Familie besser kennen zu lernen. Ich glaube es wäre alles besser gewesen, wenn diese Person niemals hierher gekommen wäre. Erstens ist es im Fuchsbau sowieso schon eng genug, und diese Person nimmt unglaublich viel Platz für sich alleine in Anspruch. Das ist schon alleine ein Grund gewesen, weshalb sie bei Ginny und Mrs Weasley keine Pluspunkte sammeln konnte. Zweitens ist es ihre Art. Sie redet mit uns, als wären wir gerade erst aus dem St. Mungo entlassen worden. Deshalb hat sie bei mir auch nicht direkt gepunktet. Ron dagegen scheint selig vor Glück, dass Fleur im Haus ist. Nicht, dass es mich interessieren würde, aber es nervt! Gott, er nervt mich so! Kaum betritt sie den Raum, laufen ihm Seiberfäden aus den Mundwinkeln. Okay, sie ist eine Veela, aber ist das normal? Harry verhält sich doch auch nicht mehr so kindisch? Gott, hatte ich erwähnt, dass es mich nervt? Punktabzug für Fleur!

Ja, und jetzt sitzen wir hier. Ginny und ich am Küchentisch, beide ein wenig aufgewühlt, jeder einen Berg Kartoffeln vor uns, den wir schälen sollen. Zaubern dürfen wir noch nicht außerhalb der Schule, weil wir noch keine siebzehn sind. Mit siebzehn ist man in der Zauberwelt volljährig und – haha! – ich bin es bald! Nur noch ein paar Wochen, dann bin ich volljährig. Meine Laune bessert sich schlagartig bei diesem Gedanken. Den kann mir auch keine Fleur – oder Schleim, wie Ginny und ich sie mittlerweile nennen – verderben. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die Kartoffel, die ich gerade in der Hand halte, Fleur ist. Böser Gedanke. Sehr böse. So bin ich normalerweise gar nicht. Ehrlich. Aber die Situation ist einfach zum Überkochen. Oh, da kommt sie.

„ 'ermine, was tut ihr da? Soll isch euch die pommes de terre eben mit meine Sauber –"

„ Nein danke, Fleur!" sagt Ginny säuerlich lächelnd. „Mach dir keine Mühe, wir schaffen das bis zum Abendbrot!"

Damit wendet sie sich wieder dem Messer und der Kartoffel in ihrer Hand zu und ich glaube, ihre Handbewegungen werden energischer. Hoppla, da fliegen ja schon ganze Bröckchen von der Kartoffel mit ab! Ich verkneife mir ein Grinsen und starre konzentriert auf meine Kartoffel. Mein Kopf fühlt sich leer an. Krummbein schmiegt sich an meine Beine und springt schließlich auf meinen Schoß. Ich seufze und lehne mich zurück, strecke mich und sehe zu, wie Krummbein an den Kartoffeln rumschnuppert.

„Iiiiiiiih! Die Katz sitzt im Essen! Fürschterlich!"

War mein Kopf leer? Ich glaube das war's. Mein Blutdruck schießt exponentiell in die Höhe. Ich spüre, wie meine Schläfen wummern. Nicht, dass diese Person ständig an uns was auszusetzen hat, jetzt wird sogar schon mein Kater Opfer ihres Mobbings! Pfeilschnell schießen wieder böse Gedanken durch meinen Kopf und wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht getrieben schäle ich hektisch, ja man könnte es schon leicht hysterisch nennen, mehrere Kartoffeln in absoluter Rekordzeit. Krummbein hat sich auf Grund dieses Temperamentausbruchs meinerseits wieder in seine Ecke verflüchtigt und blinzelt mich mit seinen großen gelben Augen an. Ich blinzle zurück und kann ein leises Schnurren vernehmen, was mein Herz zum Hüpfen bringt. Diesen Kater als Haustier zu haben ist ein Geschenk Merlins! Ich glaube wir sind Seelenverwandte. Er ist bis jetzt der einzige, der mit einem Blick in meine Augen, mich derart weich klopfen kann. Bei solchen verliebten Blicken, kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen! Er ist aber auch ein kleiner Charmeur. Und er beruhigt mich. Noch während ich so über ihn nachdenke, nimmt mein Kartoffelschältempo rapide ab. Fantastisch. So ein Haustier ist doch klasse. Therapeut, Beruhigungspille, Einschlafhilfe, Kuscheltier und vieles mehr in einem. Mit Krummbein habe ich wirklich nichts falsch gemacht. Das einzige männliche Wesen in meinem Umfeld, das normal geblieben ist. Na ja, wenn Harry demnächst kommt, werd ich ja sehen, was die Ferien bis jetzt so aus ihm gemacht haben. Fragt sich nur wann er kommt. Das er hierher zum Fuchsbau kommt, das steht ja fest. Aber wann, das ist in diesen Zeiten schwer zu sagen. Ich hoffe es geht ihm gut.

Ginny schnaubt verächtlich und wirft Fleur einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den sie in ihrer Selbstverliebtheit gar nicht registriert. Ist wohl auch besser so. Wir brauchen ja nicht mehr Unruhe, als hier sowieso schon herrscht.

„ Was meinst du wann Harry hier aufschlägt?" frage ich Ginny beiläufig, und als sie gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckt, den Blick abwendet und ihr rein zufälliger Weise die Haare ins Gesicht fallen, da ist mir alles klar. Ich hab's ja immer gewusst. Ich hatte mal wieder Recht. Wieso habe ich überhaupt an mir gezweifelt? Natürlich ist sie noch heimlich in Harry verknallt. Man das beruhigt mich irgendwie tierisch. Ich versteh zwar noch nicht ganz wieso, aber irgendwie beruhigt mich es ungemein. Ich tu also so, als ob ich ihre Reaktion nicht mitbekommen hätte und halte jetzt auch die Klappe. Obwohl mein innerliches Triumphgeschrei darum bittet, sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise entfalten zu dürfen.

Meine Ohren klingeln. Ich hab doch jetzt nicht wirklich laut geschrieen? Hab ich nicht, oder? Als Freundin ist man doch so taktvoll und ignoriert liebeskrankes Verhalten? Was bin ich für eine Freundin? Ich –

„'Arry! Er kommt tatsächlisch 'ier'er? Wann?"

Ich bin eine blendende Freundin. Merlin sei Dank, ich hab doch meine Klappe gehalten. Ich war doch tatsächlich derart in Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht registriert habe, wer da geschrieen hat!

Fleur stürzt sich förmlich in unsere Kartoffeln, als sie uns mit großen Augen ansieht und ihre Frage in hysterisch verzücktem Ton wiederholt. Gott, ich denke sie ist mit Bill verlobt? Oder warum ist sie so heiß darauf „'Arry" zu sehen? Mann, die Frau glüht ja schon förmlich vor Aufregung!

„Lass gut sein Fleur, wir wissen es auch nicht", winke ich ab. „Er könnte jetzt gleich hier auftauchen oder aber kurz vor der Abreise, was ihm allerdings nicht ähnlich sehen würde."

„Oh", piepst sie leise. „Das 'abe isch nischt gewusst!"

Ja, wenn man keine Ahnung hat, einfach mal die Klappe halten! Sie krabbelt aus dem Kartoffelberg wieder heraus und ich verkneife mir eine Bemerkung über Veelas, die im Essen sitzen.

Nach kurzer Zeit haben Ginny und ich unsere Arbeit erledigt und schlendern die Treppe hoch zu Rons Zimmer. Seine Sachen stehen kreuz und quer im Raum verteilt und wir bahnen uns unseren Weg in die Richtung aus der die seltsamen Geräusche kommen. Ron liegt in einer unglaublich unbequem aussehenden Verrenkung auf dem Bett und für einen Moment glaube ich, dass er vom Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen wurde. Mit einem Kopfschütteln verwerfe ich diesen schrecklichen Gedanken und rüttele meinen besten Freund wach.

„Los steh auf, du Faulpelz! Es gibt gleich Abendbrot."

Ein so verknautschtes Gesicht habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er reibt sich die Augen und schaut verwirrt durch die Gegend. Für einen Moment muss ich mich echt beherrschen, ihn nicht in den Arm zu nehmen und kräftig zu drücken. Na, weil er ja jetzt gerade irgendwie niedlich ausschaut. Ansonsten käme mir derartiges nicht in den Sinn. Niemals. Seit dieser Sache mit Viktor bin ich da etwas vorsichtiger geworden. Seine Briefe werden auch immer seltener. Okay, ich hab's ja kapiert. Es ist einfach verdammt schwer einen normalen Brief zu schreiben, zu versenden und überhaupt ist alles komplizierter geworden seit Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder aufgetaucht ist. Aber ich denke, das weiß sowieso jeder. Deswegen bin ich froh über jeden Tag und jede Stunde, die ich bei meinen Freunden sein kann und ungestört mit ihnen verbringen kann. Ich bin froh, hier bei Ginny und Ron zu sein, im Fuchsbau bei den Weasleys. Froh darüber, einen schönen Abend zu erleben, ein leckeres Essen zu bekommen und mich wohl zu fühlen.

Als ich später im Bett liege denke ich lange über all diese Sachen nach. Ginny schläft bereits schon und ich höre ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge. Wie lange werden wir noch so beisammen sein können? Lauert der dunkle Lord jetzt gerade da draußen und wartet förmlich darauf einen von uns zu bekommen? Ob es Harry gut geht? Ob er sich ein wenig erholt hat nach der Sache im Zaubereiministerium? Ich hoffe es sosehr für ihn. Wir haben uns heute Abend noch lange darüber zerrissen, was nun mit Harry ist und was er gerade tun könnte. Wir wissen, dass Dumbledore persönlich ihn herbringt, was uns schließen lässt, dass er noch irgendetwas mit ihm vorhat! Wir haben wild spekuliert und schließlich gewettet, was Harry und Dumbledore zusammen erlebt haben. Ich glaube, ihm wurde beigebracht sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Ron wettete allerdings, dass Harry und Dumbledore auf Todesserjagd gegangen sind. Schwachsinn, wenn man mich fragt. Meiner Meinung nach hat er das alles einfach nicht verdient. Und während ich mir die Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wische, gerade noch mitbekomme wie ich zu schlafen beginne, festigt sich mein Entschluss nicht tatenlos zuzusehen, alles zu geben und am Ende nicht alleine zu sein...

Ich träume...

Ich träume von dunklen Gängen und irgendjemand verfolgt mich. Ich drehe mich nicht um, weil ich Angst habe vor dem was ich sehen würde. Also renne ich. Durch unzählige Gänge und Türen, über Treppen und Brücken. Ich kenne dieses Labyrinth nicht. Ich bin total aufgeschmissen, wo ist bloß mein Zauberstab? Im Rennen versuche ich meinen Zauberstab zu finden, aber er ist nicht da. Oh mein Gott, ich werde verfolgt und bin auch noch so gut wie nackt. Das Gefühl ist in etwa so zu beschreiben, wie sich Muggel ohne ihre Armbanduhr fühlen. Oder vielleicht noch schlimmer: ohne Fernseher oder Internet. Ich fühle mich jedenfalls verdammt hilflos und merke, wie mir ein Lichtstrahl entgegen schießt. War das etwa ein Fluch? Was passiert nun mit mir? Ich hab jedenfalls die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Wenn ich jetzt schon sterben muss, dann will ich auch sehen, wer mich da ins Jenseits befördert!

Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei öffne ich meine Augen und es dauert einen Augenblick, bis ich wahrnehmen kann, dass ich in Ginnys verwundertes Gesicht schaue. Sie steht am Fenster und hält noch den Vorhang in der Hand, den sie gerade eben zurückgezogen hat. Aha. Der Lichtblitz in meinem Traum wäre damit also logisch erklärt.

„Ich hab seltsam geträumt. Liegt wohl daran, dass wir gestern die ganze Zeit von Harry, Dumbledore und Verfolgungen geredet haben und uns in zu viele Dinge reingesteigert haben", rechtfertige ich mich. Ginny lässt den Vorhang los und setzt sich zu mir aufs Bett.

„Was hast du denn geträumt?" fragt sie neugierig. Klar. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich seltsame Dinge träume und total verwirrt und halb schreiend wach werde. Schon gar nicht wenn sie dabei ist.

„Oh. Weißt du... Irgendwie ist das alles recht verschwommen. Aber ich glaube ich habe im Traum gekämpft. Das Licht vom Fenster war ein auf mich losgelassener Blitz.", schließe ich. Ich schau sie an und ich glaube, ich kann sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitet. Was denkt sie jetzt? Oh man, sie hält mich für verrückt. Vielleicht bin ich's ja auch. Ginny zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und ihr Blick wird immer skeptischer. Jetzt sieht sie mich an, als ob mir Tubler aus der Nase quellen. Jetzt reicht's mir. Ich schlage die Bettdecke zurück und schwinge meine Beine über die Bettkante.

„Ach, hör auf so zu gucken! Gönn mir doch auch mal ein spannendes Abenteuer!"

„Das ich nicht lache!", schießt es aus Ginny hervor, „ ‚Gönne mir mal ein spannendes Abenteuer' ", zitiert sie mich jetzt mit pikanter Stimme, und ich weiß was jetzt kommt. Hätte ich doch mal lieber meinen Rand gehalten.

„Wenn hier eine von uns beiden ein Abenteuer nötig hat, dann bin ja wohl ich es! Du löst in deinem ersten Schuljahr ein Rätsel, im zweiten Schuljahr kommst du auf die tolle Idee, den Basilisken zu entlarven, im dritten Schuljahr haust du Malfoy eins die Fresse und, ach, soll ich weiter aufzählen? Ja?"

Ihre Stimme ist zum Ende hin ganz schrill geworden und ich komme mir ganz elendig vor.

„Aber im zweiten Schuljahr wurdest du von Tom Riddle entführt und musstest befreit werden", piepse ich kleinlaut und blicke geradeaus auf den Boden. Man, das ist mir ihr gegenüber jetzt richtig peinlich. Ich glaub sie ist neidisch auf mich. Oh weia, ich will das nicht. Sie weiß ja gar nicht, wie das immer ist! Natürlich ist es spannend und spaßig viel zu erleben, aber so was von stressig mittlerweile. Und vor allen Dingen ernst. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass es irgendwann einmal so kommt in meinem Leben. Na ja, ein Zurück gibt jetzt auch nicht mehr. Wie schon gesagt bin ich in ein paar Wochen endlich siebzehn, und kann endlich tun was ich will. Dann kann ich Fleur auch endlich ein paar Pickel auf die Nase hexen. Bei dem Gedanken muss ich unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragt Ginny mit gestresster Miene.

„Ich musste gerade daran denken, dass ich in ein paar Wochen volljährig werde und somit der lieben Fleur bei Belieben ein paar Pickel auf die Nase hexen kann!"

„Oh jaaa! Oder eine richtig fette Warze!" Ginnys Augen strahlen vor Freude über diese Aussicht. Man sind das Stimmungsschwankungen, hat sie etwa ihre Tage?

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gerade so angefahren habe. Wollen wir frühstücken?"

Ich glaube sie menstruiert wirklich.

„Ja, ich hab vielleicht einen Hunger! Ich würde sogar Hagrids Kekse essen", meine ich. Und das meine ich echt so. Mein Magen krampft sich so zusammen, dass er auch die steinharten Kekse von Hagrid liebend gern verdauen würde. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stelle ich fest, dass es erst viertel vor acht ist. Ich greife nach meinem Morgenmantel und schlüpfe hinein. Der Spiegel zeigt mir, dass meine Haare in alle Richtungen abstehen. Ich kann da nichts für. Die sind einfach so. Groar. Ich bin ein echter Löwe. Ich binde sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und fühle mich gleich eine Ecke menschlicher.

Zusammen schlendern wir nach unten in die Küche, wo eine gut gelaunte Fleur den Abwasch beaufsichtigt und eine genervte Mrs. Weasley die Einkäufe in die Schränke zaubert.

„Guten Morgen, Mum", sagt Ginny und reckt sich. Mit einem grimmigen Seitenblick auf Fleur setzt sie sich an den Küchentisch. Oh weia. So unhöflich KANN ich einfach nicht sein!

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Weasley, guten Morgen Fleur!" sage ich und setze mich zu Ginny, die mich nun auch mit ihren Blicken durchbohrt. Egal, Höflichkeit hat noch keinem geschadet!

Ich nehme mir einen von den Toast, die Mrs. Weasley uns reicht und streiche mir eine Zentimeter dicke Schicht Marmelade darauf. Warmer Toast mit Marmelade ist doch großartig! Ich greife in die Schüssel mit den Würstchen und werfe Krummbein eine vor die Pfoten.

„Da, mein Dicker, guten Appetit!"

Er fängt an tief zu schnurren und mir wird warm ums Herz. Wehe, diese Frau lässt jetzt einen Spruch los. Dann hängt der Haussegen hier aber schiefer als er sowieso schon hängt. Aber kein Kommentar kommt. Stattdessen kommt Ron die Treppe herunter gepoltert und setzt sich mit verquollenen, müden Augen zu uns an den Tisch.

„Guten Morgen Ron", sage ich und nehme ihn mir näher unter die Lupe. „Hast du gestern Abend noch irgendwas unternommen, von dem wir nichts wissen, oder warum siehst du so fertig aus?"

„Hä?"

Er schaut mich aus seinen Augenschlitzen heraus an und ich muss unwillkürlich grinsen. Manchmal kann ich wirklich nicht mehr. Manchmal weiß ich nicht, woran ich an ihm bin. Eine Zeit lang habe ich gedacht, ich sei in ihn verknallt. Aber dann habe ich Viktor getroffen und irgendwie war dann alles anders. Jetzt weiß ich gerade selber nicht so recht, ob ich vielleicht noch in ihn verknallt bin. Das ist nämlich gar nicht so einfach! Wir sind seit Jahren die besten Freunde, und stellt man sich dann vor, dass so eine Liebschaft in die Hose geht, was dann? Und was würde Harry dazu sagen? Da hab ich mir aber schon öfters Gedanken drüber gemacht, und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Ron mich nur fragen braucht. Ja, wenn er fragt, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich nicht nein sagen werde.

„Was ist? Sehe ich so schlimm aus?" sind die ersten Worte, die Ron herausbringt und hoppla, ich hab ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt!

„Äh, nein! Ach Quatsch! Ich war gerade in Gedanken versunken, das ist alles!" rechtfertige ich mich und ich merke förmlich, wie mein Gesicht anfängt sich zu verfärben. So ein Mist aber auch, wieso kann ich das mittlerweile nicht kontrollieren? Wo ausgerechnet er ständig Fleur hinterher schaut, und da! Er starrt ihr schon wieder auf den Hintern! Sollte mich eigentlich nicht ärgern, tut es aber, weil es nervt.

„Und ich dachte schon..., ach Hermine, gib mir mal die Butter bitte!" sagt Ron und streckt mir seine Hand entgegen, den Blick immer noch auf Fleurs Hinterteil gerichtet. Ich reiche ihm kommentarlos die Butter und mampfe mein Brot weiter. Ginny und Ron langen kräftig zu und es herrscht eine gemütliche und friedliche Atmosphäre in der Küche. Bis sich Mrs. Weasley zu Wort meldet.

„Ach ja, meine Lieben, unser guter Harry ist heute Nacht hier eingetroffen. Er sieht wahnsinnig unterernährt aus, ich bringe ihm erst einmal Frühstück hoch!"

Für eine Sekunde scheint die Zeit in der Küche der Weasleys still zu stehen, und man kann förmlich hören, wie es in unseren Gehirnen arbeitet. Ich hab mich also nicht verhört. Harry ist endlich da! Früher als erwartet! Ein Gefühl von Freude breitet sich in mir aus, und ich verspüre den Drang ihn zu sehen und ihn herzlich zu begrüßen. Schließlich haben wir uns Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Und dann geht alles ganz schnell. Ginny springt auf und schreit: „Ich werde ihm das Frühstück ans Bett bringen!"

„Nein! Das tue isch!" kreischt Fleur hysterisch in Ginnys Richtung und zaubert sich mehrere Toast vom Frühstückstisch auf einen Teller. Ron springt von seinem Platz auf und hetzt die Treppen hoch. Während Ginny und Fleur sich noch um das Rührei streiten, setze ich Ron hinterher.

„Ron, warte! Nicht so hastig, du machst einen Lärm!" keuche ich, da ich immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehme, um hinter ihm her zu kommen. Er stürmt in die Richtung von Fred und Georges altem Zimmer und schmeißt sich mit Karacho gegen die Tür. Weiß er denn nicht, dass Türen Klinken haben? Er stürzt in das Zimmer und reißt die Vorhänge zur Seite, so dass das ganze Zimmer mit dem blendenden Sonnenlicht geflutet ist, mit dem ich heute auch schon Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Schnaufend erscheine ich im Türrahmen und vernehme ein verwirrtes „Wasnlos?" vom linken Bett. Der arme Harry. Ron, dieser Tölpel hätte ihn auch etwas schonender wecken können.

„Wir wussten nicht, dass du schon da bist!" ruft Ron laut und gibt Harry eine Kopfnuss.

„Ron, hau ihn nicht!", sage ich empört. Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein, dass hat Harry ja nun wirklich nicht verdient! Er sucht blinzelnd nach seiner Brille und setzt sie sich auf, um besser sehen zu können. Ich grinse ihn an und halte mich zurück, ihm nicht um den Hals zu fallen zur Begrüßung. Nachher fasst Ron das noch irgendwie falsch auf.

„Alles klar?" grinst Ron ihn an und Harry lässt sich in die Kissen zurückplumpsen.

„Bestens. Und bei dir?"

„Geht so. Wann bist du gekommen? Mum hat es uns eben erst gesagt!"

Ron setzt sich auf einen der rum stehenden Kartons und starrt Harry an.

„Heute Nacht, gegen eins."

„Waren die Muggel okay? Haben sie dich anständig behandelt?"

Oh man, das Zimmer sieht aus wie ein Abstellraum, seitdem Fred und George nicht mehr hier wohnen. Ich kämpfe mich durch den ganzen Krimskrams auf Harrys Bett zu und setze mich auf die Bettkante.

„So wie immer", meint Harry. „Sie haben nicht viel mit mir geredet, aber das ist mir sowieso lieber. Wie geht's dir, Hermine?"

„Oh, mir geht's gut" sage ich und unterziehe Harry einer skeptischen Musterung. Er sieht aus wie immer. Ich dachte, die Sache im Ministerium nimmt ihn sosehr mit, dass er total verwahrlost aussieht und sich vielleicht hat gehen lassen. Aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es? Hab ich das Frühstück verpasst?" fragt er und ich fühle mich ein wenig seltsam. Ich glaube, es war ihm unangenehm von mir so angestarrt zu werden. Ich nehme mir vor, nie wieder jemanden derart anzustarren, dass es für beide Seiten peinlich wird.

„Kein Problem, Mum bringt dir ein Tablett hoch, sie findet, dass du unterernährt aussiehst. Also, was war bei dir los?"

Hat Ron was verpasst? Hat er nicht mitgekriegt, wie Ginny und Fleur sich um das Frühstückstablett gestritten haben, als ginge es um Leben und Tod? Bin ich im falschen Film?

„Nicht viel, ich saß ja bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel fest, oder?"

„Hör schon auf damit! Du warst mit Dumbledore unterwegs!" sagt Ron ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. Jetzt bringt er unsere gestrigen Spekulationen auf den Tisch. Ob ich von meinem Traum erzählen soll?

„Das war nicht sonderlich spannend. Er wollte nur, dass ich ihm helfe, diesen alten Lehrer zu überreden, dass er aus dem Ruhestand zurückkommt. Er heißt Horace Slughorn", erzählt Harry mit gelangweilter Miene. Slughorn, Slughorn – hab ich doch schon mal irgendwo gehört? Oder irre ich mich? Na ja, war ja wirklich nicht spannend. Da haben wir uns gestern Abend aber echt andere Szenarien ausgemalt. Zum Beispiel, dass Harry und Dumbledore in den Sommerferien die Todesser jagen gehen, oder Harry zu seinem Schutz beigebracht bekommt sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Oder irgendein Geheimnis um die Prophezeiung löst. Und dann haben wir darum gewettet.

„Oh. Wir dachten –" setzt Ron an, aber ich werfe ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Harry muss ja nicht gleich wissen, dass wir ihn als Wetteinsatz missbraucht haben! Zum Glück hat keiner gewonnen, denn mit dieser Geschichte hat niemand gerechnet.

„ – wir dachten uns schon, dass es um so was Ähnliches ging." stammelt Ron und ich atme erleichtert auf. Gerade noch die Kurve gekriegt.

„Tatsächlich?" lacht Harry und ich glaube er ahnt irgendwie, dass wir uns ein paar Gedanken zuviel gemacht haben.

„Jaah ... ja, jetzt wo Umbridge weg ist, brauchen wir natürlich einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, nicht wahr? Also, ähm, wie ist er?"

Hervorragend, Ron. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihm so spontan eine Ausrede einfällt.

„Er sieht ein bisschen wie ein Walross aus und war mal Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Ist irgendwas, Hermine?"

Boah, was ist nur los mit mir? Er hat sich wirklich nicht verändert, warum muss ich ihn dann doch so anstarren? Worauf warte ich eigentlich? Es ist doch immer noch der alte Harry! Gott, ich könnte mich selber ohrfeigen! Erstmal wieder beruhigen und lächeln, als ob nichts wäre.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" meine ich hastig. „Also, ähm, sieht Slughorn nach einem guten Lehrer aus?"

Oh, bitte. Lass ihn gerecht sein. Snape in Zaubertränke reicht schon, da brauch ich nicht noch einen in VgddK.

„Weißnich. Schlimmer als Umbridge kann er nicht sein, oder?" grient Harry.

„Ich kenn jemanden, der schlimmer ist als Umbridge. Hi, Harry."

Ginny steht im Türrahmen und sieht ziemlich verärgert aus. Anscheinend hat sie das Gefecht um das Frühstückstablett verloren. Sie stapft mürrisch ins Zimmer und lässt sich auf Harrys Bett fallen. Wenn das mal keine Masche ist, um an ihn ranzukommen. Ich durchschau so was doch sofort! Ansonsten hätte sie sich auch zu mir auf die Bettkante setzen können.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragt Ron Ginny und schaut sie verwundert an. Der Junge schaltet manchmal wirklich langsam...

„Es ist wegen IHR. Sie macht mich wahnsinnig." schnauft Ginny und starrt wütend an die Decke. Oh weia, das kann ja noch heiter werden.

„Was hat sie denn jetzt wieder getan?" erkundige ich mich und Ginny setzt sich mit zerzausten Haaren auf.

„Es ist die Art, wie sie mit mir redet – man könnte meinen, ich wär gerade mal drei!" sagt sie giftig und fixiert die Zimmertür mit ihrem Blick.

„Ich weiß", sage ich mitfühlend und führe in besänftigtem Ton fort: „Sie ist so was von eingebildet."

Mitfühlend tätschle ich ihre Hand. Ich glaub, ich würde auch durchdrehen, wenn so eine Person in meiner Familie wäre.

„Könnt ihr beide sie nicht mal fünf Sekunden lang in Ruhe lassen?" grollt Ron uns beide an, und mir bleibt für einen Moment die Luft weg. Ich erkläre ihn hiermit offiziell für hirntot.

„Oh, alles klar, verteidige sie nur! Wir wissen alle, dass du nicht genug von ihr kriegen kannst", faucht Ginny ihren Bruder an und ich beherrsche mich, ihn nicht zu schütteln. Einfach einatmen und ausatmen. Ganz ruhig, Hermine.

„Über wen – ?" beginnt Harry, doch im gleichen Moment fliegt die Tür auf und Fleur steht wie eine Lichtgestalt im Türrahmen. Rons Augen fangen an zu glänzen und Harry zieht sich die Decke bis ans Kinn hoch. Okay, gelungener Auftritt, Fleur. Abladen und abhauen!

„'Arry, es ist suu lange 'er!"

Sie rauscht über die Schwelle mit dem beladenen Tablett, und eine erschöpfte, aber mürrische Mrs. Weasley kommt hinter ihr her.

„Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen das Tablett hochzubringen, das wollte ich gerade selber tun!" meint sie außer Atem.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen!" sagt Fleur meiner Meinung nach ein wenig zu patzig und stellt Harry das Tablett auf die Knie. Und dann stürzt sie sich auf ihn und küsst ihn auf beide Wangen. Ginnys Augen funkeln vor Zorn und auch ich bin empört über soviel Unhöflichkeit. Hallo? Ich hab ihn ja noch nicht mal zur Begrüßung umarmt, und diese... diese Fremde küsst ihn einfach! Boah, mir bleibt die Spucke weg!

„Isch 'ab misch danach gesehnt, ihn su se'en. Erinnerst du disch an meine Schwester Gabrielle? Sie redet dauernd nur von 'Arry Potter. Sie wird entsückt sein, disch wiedersuse'en" säuselt sie mit ihrer klangvollen Stimme.

„Oh ... ist sie auch hier?" fragt Harry leicht verängstigt, und ich kann es ihm nicht mal übel nehmen. Bei Merlin, diese Frau wird mir immer unsympathischer!

„Non, non, dummer Junge" lacht Fleur, „isch meine nächsten Sommer, wenn wir – aber weißt du das nischt?"

Muss es denn die ganze Welt wissen, dass diese Kuh Bill heiratet? Ginny und ich schauen uns an und verdrehen gleichzeitig die Augen. Jetzt geht's gleich hier ab. Das spür ich im linken kleinen Zeh. Fleur schaut Mrs. Weasley entsetzt an, die nur meint: „Wir sind noch nicht dazu gekommen, es ihm zu sagen."

Wow, so eiskalt wie sie diese Worte gesagt hat, könnte sie die Erde in eine zweite Eiszeit verwandeln. Ich bin beeindruckt.

„Bill und isch werden 'eiraten!" verkündet Fleur und schaut Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh. Wow. Ähm – gratuliere!" bringt er monoton heraus. Ich glaube er hat mittlerweile gemerkt, dass der Haussegen schief hängt. Ich starre auf den Boden und versuche dieses Kribbeln im kleinen Zeh loszuwerden. Ich höre Ginny mit den Zähnen knirschen, als Fleur sich ein weiteres Mal auf Harry stürzt und ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Backe drückt.

„Bill ist im Moment sehr beschäftigt, er arbeitet sehr 'art, und isch arbeite nur Teilseit bei Gringotts für mein Englisch, also 'at er misch für ein paar Tage 'ier'er gebracht, damit isch seine Familie rischtisch kennen lerne. Isch 'ab misch so gefreut, als isch ge'ört 'ab, dass du kommst – es gibt 'ier nischt viel su tun, außer man mag Kochen und Küken! Also – genieß dein Frühstück, 'Arry!"

Wahnsinn. Ich hab noch nie jemanden so schnell reden hören, ohne auch nur mal Luft zu holen. Hat sich angehört wie ohne Punkt und Komma. Jetzt wirbelt Fleur elegant aus dem Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich, wie eine Mutter, die ihre unartigen Kinder zusammen sperrt damit sie sich zusammenraufen und wieder vertragen. Erleichtert atme ich aus und Mrs. Weasley gibt ein lautes, aggressives Geräusch von sich.

„Mum hasst sie", flüstert Ginny und schielt zu Harry herüber, dem immer noch die Wangen glühen.

„Ich hasse sie nicht!", keift Mrs. Weasley leise zurück. „Ich meine nur, dass sie es mit dieser Verlobung zu eilig hatten, das ist alles!"

„Sie kennen sich seit einem Jahr", sagt Ron einem genervten Tonfall und starrt auf die verschlossene Zimmertür. Dieser Verräter! Nur weil er sich ständig von Fleur becircen lässt, fällt er jetzt uns allen in den Rücken? Ich glaub ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden.

„Also, das ist nicht sehr lang! Ich weiß natürlich, warum es passiert ist. Wegen dieser ganzen Unsicherheit, seit Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zurück ist, die Leute denken, dass sie morgen schon tot sein könnten, also treffen sie alle möglichen überstürzten Entscheidungen, mit denen sie sich normalerweise Zeit lassen würden. Als er das letzte Mal mächtig war, war es genau dasselbe, wo du hinkamst, haben sich die Leute gegenseitig an den Hals geworfen –"

„Auch du und Dad", unterbricht Ginny sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Mrs. Weasley genauso ohne Luft zu holen reden kann wie Fleur. Ich werde sie mal nicht auf diese Gemeinsamkeit hinweisen.

„Na ja, dein Vater und ich waren füreinander geschaffen, wieso hätten wir warten sollen? Während Bill und Fleur ... nun ...was haben sie denn wirklich gemeinsam? Er ist ein fleißiger, bodenständiger Typ, sie dagegen ist – "

„Eine Kuh" plappert Ginny wieder dazwischen und nickt heftig mit dem Kopf. „Aber Bill ist gar nicht so bodenständig. Er ist ein Fluchbrecher, stimmt's, er mag's gern ein bisschen abenteuerlich, ein bisschen glamourös ... Ich glaube, deshalb fährt er auf Schleim ab."

Ich muss unwillkürlich lachen, als sie diesen Spitznamen erwähnt und auch Harry kann sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Ron guckt betröppelt vor sich her und scheint die Unterhaltung nur halb wahrzunehmen.

„Hör auf, sie so zu nennen, Ginny. Also, ich geh jetzt besser ... Iss dein Rührei, solang es noch warm ist, Harry."

Seufzend und anscheinend unter großem psychischen Stress stehend, verlässt Mrs. Weasley das Zimmer und lässt uns alleine zurück. Ron schüttelt den Kopf, als ob er gerade aus einem Tagtraum aufgewacht wäre. Ich glaube eher, er schüttelt gerade den Zauber von Fleur von sich ab. Bitte, lass ihn wieder normal sein.

„Gewöhnt man sich nicht an sie, wenn man im selben Haus wohnt?" meldet Harry sich als erster wieder zu Wort. Armer Harry, er ist ja auch erst seit ein paar Stunden hier und hat sie gerade mal zehn Minuten lang erlebt. Gewöhnt man sich irgendwann daran, wenn man immer in bestimmten Abständen einen Dolch in die Seite gejagt bekommt? Ich glaube nicht, oder?

„Doch, schon", meint Ron grübelnd und weicht meinem Blick schnell aus. „Aber wenn sie sich überraschend auf dich stürzt, wie vorhin ..."

„Es ist erbärmlich!" schießt es aus mir raus und ich lasse es mal so dahingestellt, wie man diese Aussage interpretiert. Ginny und Harry werden das bestimmt auf Fleur beziehen, aber Ron dürfte ganz genau wissen, wie ich das gerade meine! Er findet es doch toll, wenn Fleur sich auf ihn stürzt und wie ich darüber denke weiß er auch. Er soll die Situation nicht verharmlosen, weil es mich echt wütend macht. Verdammt, ich bin ja so was von eifersüchtig! Er will es einfach nicht kapieren, glaube ich. Er ist zu naiv, um es zu kapieren. Sonst wären wir schon längst ein Paar! Schnaubend stehe ich auf und stapfe ans andere Ende des Zimmers. Mit verschränkten Armen blitze ich Ron giftig an. Hoffentlich denkt er mal drüber nach.

„Du willst sie doch nicht im Ernst ständig um dich haben?" Ginny schnappt nach Luft und schaut ihren Bruder ungläubig an. Was für eine Frage! Jetzt bin ja mal wirklich gespannt. Ron zuckt mit den Schultern und starrt an die Decke. Ich könnte ihn würgen.

„Also, Mum wird dem ein Ende bereiten, wenn sie kann, da geh ich jede Wette mit dir ein." Sagt Ginny überzeugt zu Ron und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie will sie das schaffen?" fragt Harry und rückt sich die Brille auf der Nase zurecht. Ehrlich gesagt, das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt. Wie wird man Fleur los? Es ist gar nicht so einfach, wenn sie immer an einem dran klebt wie... Schleim halt.

„Sie bemüht sich ständig, dass Tonks zum Abendessen kommt. Ich glaube, sie hofft, dass Bill sich dann stattdessen in Tonks verliebt. Das hoffe ich auch, ich hätte viel lileber Tonks in der Familie.", sinniert Ginny und ich glaube, sie malt sich gerade schon die Hochzeit der beiden aus.

„Jaah, das wird sicher funktionieren", sagt Ron sarkastisch und wendet sich Ginny zu. „Hör mal, kein Typ, der sie noch alle hat, wird sich in Tonks verknallen, solange Fleur in der Nähe ist. Ich meine, Tonks sieht okay aus, wenn sie nicht gerade blödsinnige Sachen mit ihrem Haar und ihrer Nase anstellt, aber – "

„Sie ist verdammt viel netter als Schleim", giftet Ginny Ron an und ich bin auch kurz davor überzubrodeln. So ist das also. Angenommen, Ron und ich wären ein Paar, dann müsste ich also jedes Mal um seine Nerven und Treue bangen, wenn Fleur in der Nähe ist? Er benimmt sich ja jetzt schon wie der letzte Trottel und sogar Harry kann ihr noch besser widerstehen als er! Wenn Tonks an Fleurs Stelle wäre, wäre alles besser irgendwie.

„Und sie ist intelligenter, sie ist ein Auror!" fällt es mir blitzschnell ein, und schiebe Tonks auf der Favoritenliste um einen Punkt nach vorne.

„Fleur ist nicht dumm, sie war so gut, dass se es bis ins Trimagische Turnier geschafft hat", sagt Harry und ich fühle mich, als hätte man mir gerade in den Bauch getreten.

„Du nicht auch noch!" stöhne ich und fasse mir an den Kopf. Kerle! Sind doch alle gleich!

„Ich schätze, du magst die Art, wie Schleim immer ‚'Arry' sagt, was?" bemerkt Ginny verächtlich und stiert Harry böse von der Seite her an. Ich glaube sie hat gerade das gleiche Problem mit Harry, das ich auch gerade mit Ron habe.

„Nein", erwidert Harry hastig und ich glaube er wünscht sich gerade, sich in Luft aufzulösen. „Ich hab nur gesagt, dass Schleim – ich meine, Fleur –"

„Ich hätte viel lieber Tonks in der Familie. Sie ist wenigstens lustig.", zickt Ginny die beiden Jungen an und ich seufze leise, denn ich weiß, was jetzt kommt.

„In letzter Zeit war sie gar nicht so lustig", meint Ron, „Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie getroffen habe, sah sie eher aus wie die Maulende Myrte."

Ha! Ich wusste es. Er hätte das jetzt nicht sagen sollen, wo ich doch sowieso schon aggressiv bin. Wieso provoziert er mich immer nur?

„Das ist nicht fair! Sie ist immer noch nicht über das weggekommen, was passiert ist ... du weißt ... ich meine, er war verwandt mit ihr!" fauche ich Ron an. Das hat Tonks nicht verdient. Genauso wenig wie Harry, aber im Gegensatz zu Harry kann Tonks sich jetzt nicht verteidigen. Wie auf Kommando fängt Harry an das Rührei in sich rein zu schaufeln. Ich glaub, ich hab gerade einen wunden Punkt angeschnitten, aber ich bin so sauer, dass es mir egal ist.

„Tonks und Sirius kannten sich kaum! Sirius war ihr halbes Leben lang in Askaban, und davor haben sich ihre Familien nie getroffen –"

„Darum geht's nicht!", tobe ich, „Sie meint, es war ihre Schuld, dass er umgekommen ist!"

Bei Merlin, gleich geh ich raus, bevor mir ein Unverzeihlicher über die Lippen huscht.

„Wie kommt sie denn darauf?" fragt Harry verblüfft.

„Na ja, sie hat schließlich gegen Bellatrix Lestrange gekämpft.", sage ich wieder in einem etwas ruhigerem Ton. „Ich glaube, sie denkt, wenn sie Bellatrix nur erledigt hätte, dann hätte Bellatrix Sirius nicht töten können."

„Das ist Unsinn", erwidert Ron und schüttelt den Kopf. Typisch, natürlich muss er mir widersprechen.

„Das ist das Schuldgefühl der Überlebenden", erkläre ich zähneknirschend. „Ich weiß, dass Lupin versucht hat, ihr das auszureden, aber sie ist immer noch ziemlich fertig. Sie hat sogar Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Metamorphosieren!"

„Mit ihrem – ?"

„Sie kann nicht mehr wie früher ihr Aussehen verändern. Ich glaube, ihre Kräfte sind wahrscheinlich durch einen Schock oder irgendwas angegriffen worden.", diagnostiziere ich und ich überlege ernsthaft, ob so was wirklich passieren kann.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass so was passieren kann", sagt Harry wie aufs Stichwort.

„Ich auch nicht", sage ich schnell, „aber ich nehme an, wenn du wirklich deprimiert bist..."

Wir schweigen uns alle ein paar Sekunden an, und ich glaube, ich habe die anderen gerade richtig zum Grübeln gebracht. Die Tür geht wieder auf und Mrs. Weasley steckt ihren Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Ginny, komm runter und hilf mir mit dem Mittagessen!"

„Ich unterhalte mich gerade!", sagt Ginny und schnappt empört über diese Störung nach Luft.

„Sofort!" zischt Mrs. Weasley und verschwindet wieder.

Trotzig steht Ginny vom Bett auf und fährt sich genau wie Fleur mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Sie will mich nur unten dabeihaben, damit sie nicht mit Schleim allein sein muss!"

Und dann fängt sie an durchs Zimmer zu tänzeln und Fleur nachzuäffen. Ich muss unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Ihr solltet besser auch schnell runterkommen", meint sie beim Gehen.

Ich schnaufe und schaue beiläufig in einen der rumstehenden Kartons. Harry futtert weiter, und Ron starrt dümmlich auf die geschlossene Tür. Hey, da in dem Karton blitzt was! Ich greife hinein und hole das blitzende Etwas, das wie ein kleines Teleskop aussieht heraus.

„Was ist das denn?", frage ich verwundert. Ron wendet seinen Blick von der Tür ab und schaut sich das Objekt in meinen Händen an.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn Fred und George es hier gelassen haben, ist es wahrscheinlich noch nicht fertig für den Scherzladen, also sei lieber vorsichtig."

Danke, Blödmann. Hätte ich mir auch selber denken können. Wer von uns beiden ist denn besser im Denken?

„Deine Mum meinte, dass der Laden gut läuft", sagt Harry. „Fred und George hätten ein echtes Händchen für gute Geschäfte."

„Das ist untertrieben.", sagt Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Die schwimmen in Galleonen! Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten, bis ich den Laden mal sehe. Wir waren noch nicht in der Winkelgasse, weil Mum will, dass Dad sicherheitshalber mitkommt, und der hatte in letzter Zeit bei der Arbeit so viel zu tun, aber es hört sich absolut spitze an."

„Und was ist mit Percy? Redet er wieder mit deiner Mum und deinem Dad?"

Ouh! Rotes Tuch. Percy ist ein rotes Tuch in der Familie, Harry. Weißt du doch.

„Von wegen", murrt Ron.

„Aber er weiß, dass dein Dad die ganze Zeit über Recht hatte, wegen Voldemort, dass er jetzt zurück ist –"

„Dumbledore meint, dass es den Menschen viel leichter fällt, anderen zu verzeihen, wenn sie sich geirrt haben, als wenn sie Recht hatten. Ich hab gehört, wie er das zu deiner Mum gesagt hat, Ron.", sage ich und werfe das kleine Teleskop in meinen Händen hin und her.

„Klingt ganz nach Dumbledore, diese Art von Weisheit", sagt Ron.

„Er will mir dieses Jahr Einzelunterricht geben", wirft Harry beiläufig ein und ich schnappe nach Luft. Wow, er bekommt Einzelunterricht bei dem größten Zauberer aller Zeiten! Ich beneide ihn. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, aber ich beneide ihn. Was würde ich für so einen qualitativen Unterricht geben!

„Das hast du uns verschwiegen!", ruft Ron und irgendwie wünsche ich mir gerade, Harry hätte es auch für sich behalten. Das Gefühl in meinem Magen ist nicht gerade angenehm.

„Ist mir eben erst wieder eingefallen", rechtfertigt Harry sich, „Er hat es mir letzte Nacht in eurem Besenschuppen gesagt."

„Wahnsinn ...Einzelunterricht bei Dumbledore!" sagt Ron fasziniert und ich knabbere an meinem Daumennagel, um meine Nervosität zu verbergen. „Ich frag mich, warum er ...?"

Ich schmeiße ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, und seine Stimme erstirbt. Vollidiot. Warum gibt Dumbledore Harry wohl Einzelunterricht? Ich beherrsche mich, um nicht gleich in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen. Das war hoffentlich nur ein schlechter Witz.

Harry legt Messer und Gabel beiseite und ich spüre förmlich, dass er uns jetzt was Wichtiges zu sagen hat.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, warum er mir Unterricht geben will, aber ich denke, es muss wegen der Prophezeiung sein."

Ui. Ich wusste, dass irgendwie so was jetzt kommt. Heikles Thema, gut, dass er es von alleine anspricht. Ich dachte schon, er erzählt uns nie, was jetzt wirklich war.

„Ihr wisst schon, die sie versucht haben aus dem Ministerium zu stehlen."

„Aber keiner weiß, wie sie gelautet hat. Sie ist zerbrochen.", sage ich aufgeregt. Jetzt bin ich neugierig auf was Harry sagt. Ich spüre, dass dies ein besonderer Moment ist.

„Der Prophet behauptet allerdings –" beginnt Ron, doch ich unterbreche ihn mit einem lauten „Schhh!". Wie ein kleines Kind, also ehrlich. Taktgefühl muss der auch noch mal lernen!

Diesen Schwachsinn, den der Prophet immer schreibt, glaubt doch eh kein vernünftiger Mensch!

„Der Prophet hat Recht.", sagt Harry und ich zucke zusammen. Wie bitte? Ich fasse es nicht. Woher...wieso...warum...? Das macht mir ein wenig angst. Ich ...

„Die Glaskugel, die zerbrochen ist, war nicht die einzige Aufzeichnung der Prophezeiung. Ich hab alles in Dumbledores Büro gehört, ihm gegenüber wurde die Prophezeiung ausgesprochen, also konnte er es mir verraten. Der Prophezeiung zufolge bin ich wohl derjenige, der Voldemort erledigen muss ... zumindest sagte sie, dass keiner von uns leben kann, während der Andere überlebt."

Es herrscht Stille im Raum, und meine Gedanken überschlagen sich. Heißt das, dass Harry etwa sterben muss um Voldemort zu vernichten? Oder stirbt er etwa, wenn er ihn nicht erledigt? Hat er Angst? Oh mein Gott, ich hänge in einer Denkschleife fest! Hilfe, ich komm da nicht mehr raus! Ich starre die beiden an und in meinem Kopf kreisen immer wieder die gleichen Gedanken. Unbewusst hebe ich das kleine Teleskop an mein Auge und schaue durch. Hey! Es ist ein Kaleidoskop! Klasse Idee, ich drück gleich mal drauf, um zu sehen, was für ein Muster als nächstes herauskommt, ich – Aua!

Ich merke wie mein Kopf nach hinten zurückgestoßen wird und ich spüre einen dumpfen Schlag auf mein Auge, an das ich das Kaleidoskop gepresst hatte. Nebenbei gibt es noch einen lauten Knall und eine schwarze Rauchwolke umgibt mich plötzlich. Ich taumle und sacke in den Knien ein.

„Hermine!" rufen Harry und Ron, und ich höre das Tablett auf den Boden scheppern. Ich muss husten, denn der schwarze Rauch in meinen Lungen brennt wie Hölle. Wie konnte ich bloß so dumm sein? Ich wusste doch ganz genau, dass irgendwas schief laufen muss. Mein Kopf dröhnt und ich rappele mich wieder auf.

„Ich hab es gedrückt und es – es hat mir einen Schlag verpasst!" keuche ich und fuchtele mit den Händen in der Luft rum, um den Rauch zu vertreiben. Vorsichtig öffne ich mein Auge, aber es geht nicht ganz. Es pocht und ich merke, wie es zu schwillt. Mit einem Auge betrachte ich das Kaleidoskop genauer und sehe, wie eine winzige Faust an einer Feder aus dem Kaleidoskop herausragt. Hoffentlich sehe ich nicht zu schlimm aus.

„Keine Sorge", sagt Ron, der sich offensichtlich das Lachen verkneifen muss, „Mum kriegt das schon wieder hin, kleinere Verletzungen kann sie prima behandeln –"

„Ach was, ist jetzt nicht so wichtig!" sage ich rasch. Bloß schnell vom Geschehen ablenken und zurück zum Thema, das mich wirklich interessiert!

„Harry, oh, Harry ...", seufze ich und setze mich wieder zu ihm auf den Bettrand. „Als wir aus dem Ministerium zurück waren, haben wir uns schon gefragt... Natürlich wollten wir nichts zu dir sagen, aber nach dem, was Lucius Malfoy über die Prophezeiung erzählt hat, dass sie dich und Voldemort betrifft, also, da dachten wir uns gleich, dass es so was sein könnte ... oh, Harry ..."

Ich schaue meinen besten Freund mit einem Knoten in der Brust an und stelle schließlich die Frage, die mir seit Wochen auf der Zunge brennt.

„Hast du Angst?"

„Inzwischen nicht mehr so viel. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal gehört hab, schon ... aber jetzt kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich immer gewusst, dass ich ihm am Ende gegenübertreten muss..." sagt er und der Knoten in meiner Brust zieht sich noch enger zusammen. Bei dem Gedanken, Harry vielleicht zu verlieren, könnte ich sofort losheulen. Ich bewundere seinen Mut. Ich bin so stolz darauf, seine Freundin zu sein!

„Als wir hörten, dass Dumbledore dich persönlich abholt, dachten wir, dass er dir vielleicht etwas mitteilen oder etwas zeigen will, das mit der Prophezeiung zu tun hat. Und irgendwie hatten wir Recht, nicht wahr?", sagt Ron aufgeregt und schaut mich an. Erzähl ihm jetzt bitte bloß nichts von der Wette von gestern Abend. Das sind doch jetzt schon wieder alte Kamellen. Aber bei Ron weiß ich nie, was als nächstes aus ihm heraus bricht.

„Er würde dir nicht Unterricht geben, wenn er dich schon aufgegeben hätte, er würde seine Zeit nicht verschwenden – er denkt ganz sicher, dass du eine Chance hast!"

Mal wieder nicht gerade taktvoll, aber Ron hat Recht.

„Das stimmt", sage ich, „Was er dir wohl beibringen wird, Harry? Richtig fortgeschrittene defensive Magie wahrscheinlich ... wirkungsvolle Gegenflüche ... Bannbrecher ... und die ganzen Ausweichzauber! Also, wenigstens kennst du ein Fach, das du dieses Jahr haben wirst, das ist eins mehr, als Ron und ich kennen. Wann kommen eigentlich unsere ZAG-Ergebnisse?"

Ich dreh gleich durch! Ich erinnere mich selber an die Hölle. Bis gerade, als das Thema Schulfach angesprochen wurde, hatte ich die Noten komplett vergessen! Ich hatte mich gerade so in die Vorstellung hineingesteigert, was Harry alles bei Dumbledore lernen könnte, und ob er eventuell dazu bereit wäre, uns wieder einen Teil davon beizubringen, so wie im letzten Schuljahr. Oh weia, und jetzt glaube ich wird mir schlecht.

„Kann nicht mehr lange dauern, es ist schon einen Monat her", meint Ron.

Mir wird noch schlechter.

„Augenblick mal", wirft Harry ein. „Ich glaube Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass unsere ZAG-Ergebnisse heute kommen!"

Ich sterbe.

„Heute?" kreische ich, und meine Stimme hört sich ziemlich schrill an. „HEUTE? Aber warum hast du nicht – o mein Gott – das hättest du doch sagen müssen! Ich schau mal nach, ob irgendwelche Eulen da sind ..."

Ich sprinte zur Tür und rase die Treppen hinunter. Mein Herz rast, mein Blutdruck ist astronomisch hoch und ich kriege feuchte Hände. Warum hat er das nicht als erstes gesagt? Wir hätten auf lästige Floskeln verzichten können und uns gleich diesem wichtigen Thema widmen können! Was mach ich nur, wenn die Ergebnisse schon da sind? Was wenn sie da schon die ganze Zeit liegen und ich die ganze Zeit schon hätte wissen können, wie es um meine Zukunft steht? Hoffentlich hab ich nicht alles verhauen, ich hab so ein mieses Gefühl gerade. Ich stürme in die Küche und direkt zum Fenster. Der Himmel ist leer. Keine Eulen.

„Sind die Eulen mit unseren ZAG-Ergebnissen schon hier gewesen?" rufe ich aufgeregt in die Runde und zapple aufgeregt am Fenster auf und ab.

„Hermine, was hast du denn da gemacht? Hat dich einer der Jungs geschlagen? Na, die können was erleben!"

Mrs. Weasley schaut mich an und krempelt sich die Ärmel hoch. Dann kommt sie auf mich zu und nimmt mein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Mein zu geschwollenes Auge wummert und ich zucke zusammen als sie mit dem Daumen darüber fährt.

„Nein, nein. Das war meine eigene Schuld, die beiden haben nichts damit zu tun. Ähm, ein kleiner Fauxpas.", stammle ich. Ich sag ihr lieber nicht, dass Fred und George genau genommen Schuld an dem Veilchen sind. Ich weiß gar nicht wie groß es überhaupt ist!

„Sieht ganz schön heftig aus", meint Ginny und kommt her. Mrs. Weasley hat mein Gesicht wieder los gelassen und holt ihren Zauberstab heraus.

„Accio Heilers Helferlein!", sagt sie und aus irgendeiner Ecke schießt ihr das Buch entgegen.

Ich nehme einen Löffel vom Tisch und betrachte mein verzerrtes Spiegelbild in dem glänzenden Silber. Mir stockt der Atem. Mein Auge ist tiefblau unterlaufen und dick zu geschwollen. Ich versuche zu blinzeln und werde mit einem stechenden Schmerz bestraft. Vorsichtig führe ich den Löffel an die Schwellung und das kühle Metall betäubt den Schmerz ein wenig.

„So, Hermine, jetzt setz dich erstmal hier hin. Ich werde versuchen, dir das Veilchen weg zu zaubern", sagt Mrs. Weasley, die mit dem aufgeschlagenen Buch in der Hand am Küchentisch sitzt. Ich setze mich neben sie und schließe erwartungsvoll die Augen. Beziehungsweise das eine Auge, das andere ist ja schon längst zu. Hahaha.

„**Finite Incantatem!" höre ich Mrs. Wealsey sagen und ich spüre ein Kribbeln. **

**„Und?" frage ich erwartungsvoll. „Ist es weg?"**

**„Keine Sorge, Schätzchen, das bekommen wir schon hin!", versucht sie mich zu beruhigen, aber irgendwie klappt das nicht. Wieso geht das nicht weg?**

**„Deletrius!", versucht sie es ein weiteres Mal und langsam werde ich unruhig.**

**„Jetzt?" frage ich mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme. **

**„Da tut sich überhaupt nichts", sagt Mrs. Weasley und schaut ein weiteres Mal in ihr Buch.**

**Mittlerweile sind auch Harry und Ron in der Küche aufgetaucht und mustern die Szene, die sich vor ihnen auftut. **

**„Das hat doch sonst immer geholfen, ich versteh es einfach nicht.", grübelt Mrs. Wealsey über ihrem Buch und meine Nerven liegen blank. **

**„Sieht ganz nach der Art von Scherz aus, die Fred und George lustig finden, die würden dafür sorgen, dass es auch ja nicht mehr weggeht!" sagt Ginny und ich fühle mich noch eine Ecke hilfloser als zuvor.**

**„Aber es muss weggehen! Ich kann doch nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit so umlaufen!" **

**Das ist definitiv zu viel Aufregung an einem Vormittag für mich. Und immer noch nichts von den Eulen oder den Ergebnissen zu sehen.**

**„Das wirst du auch nicht, meine Liebe, wir finden schon ein Gegenmittel, mach dir keine Sorgen", versucht mich Mrs. Weasley wieder zu beruhigen, was ihr wieder einmal nicht gelingt. Langsam werde ich richtig panisch. **

**„Bill 'at mir gesagt, wie sehr amusant Fred und Schorsch sind!" sagt Fleur tröstend, aber gerade von ihr will ich im Moment gar nicht angesprochen werden!**

**„Ja, ich krieg kaum noch Luft vor Lachen!" entgegne ich bissig und stehe hektisch von meinem Platz auf. Erwähnte ich, dass mir das alles zu viel ist an einem Morgen? Ich laufe ziellos in der Küche umher und fuchtele wild mit den Händen rum. Gott, bin ich nervös.**

**„Mrs. Weasley, sind Sie sich ganz, ganz sicher, dass heute Morgen keine Eulen angekommen sind?" frage ich mit zittriger Stimme. Ich halte das nicht länger aus. Ich bin ein psychisches Wrack, noch bevor ich volljährig geworden bin, geheiratet habe, Kinder bekomme und all so was! Die werden mich gleich ins St. Mungo einliefern können. Ist wohl besser für uns alle.**

**„Ja, meine Liebe, das hätte ich bemerkt. Aber es ist noch nicht mal neun, da ist noch genug Zeit ..."**

**Um durchzudrehen! Ich flippe aus.**

„Ich weiß, dass ich Alte Runen vermasselt hab, ich hab mindestens einen schweren Übersetzungsfehler gemacht. Und der praktische Teil in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ging völlig daneben. Ich dachte zuerst, Verwandlung wäre gut gelaufen, aberb jetzt im Nachhinein –"

„Hermine, halt mal den Mund, du bist nicht die Einzige, die nervös ist!" fährt Ron mich an, aber ich kriege das kaum mit. In meinem Kopf toben die Gedanken nur noch um die Ergebnisse. Bin ich verrückt?

„Und wenn du deine elf ‚Ohnegleichen'-ZAGs hast..."

„Hör auf, hör auf, hör auf!" rufe ich und wedele hysterisch mit den Händen durch die Luft. Fesselt mich bitte an einen Stuhl, dann kann ich keinerlei Schaden anrichten!

„Ich bin ganz bestimmt überall durchgefallen!" heule ich und balle meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Was passiert, wenn wir durchfallen?" fragt Harry blauäugig und ich wirbele zu ihm herum.

„Wir besprechen mit unserem Hauslehrer, wie unsere weiteren Möglichkeiten aussehen; ich hab am Ende des letzten Jahres Professor McGonagall danach gefragt.", antworte ich ihm wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„In Beauxbatons 'aben wir es anders gemacht.", säuselt Fleur. „Isch denke, es war besser. Wir 'atten unsere Prüfungen nach sechs Jahren Studium, nischt fünf, und dann –"

Ich kreische los, als ich zufällig aus dem Fenster gucke und drei schwarze Punkte am Himmel wahrnehme. Ich werde ohnmächtig. Mir wird schwarz vor Augen und ich fange an zu taumeln.

„Das sind eindeutig Eulen", bemerkt Ron und stellt sich neben mich ans Fenster. Er hält mich an den Schultern fest, und ein wohliges Gefühl durchflutet meinen Körper. Ich versuche es zu ignorieren.

„Und es sind drei!" sagt Harry, der sich an meine andere Seite gesellt. Ich packe beide fest an den Ellbogen und versuche mich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Eine für jeden von uns. O nein... o nein... o nein...", sage ich mit sich vor Panik überschlagender Stimme. Die Eulen kommen mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit näher und als sie im Tiefflug auf das Haus zusteuern, sehe ich den großen rechteckigen Umschlag in ihren Klauen.

„O nein!" schreie ich herzzerreißend und sacke ein paar Zentimeter in mir zusammen. Mrs. Weasley eilt an mir vorbei und öffnet das Fenster, so dass die Eulen herein kommen.

Sie landen auf dem Küchentisch, von dem Ginny gerade noch eine Schüssel Gemüse retten konnte, und ich sehe gleich, dass die rechte Eule den an mich adressierten Brief trägt.

Mein Frühstück hängt mir unverdaut im Hals, als ich mit zitternden Händen versuche, der geduldig wartenden Eule den Brief abzunehmen. Das erweist sich als nicht gerade einfach, da die ganze Eule in meinen Händen zittert. Schließlich kriege ich den verflixten Brief doch noch von ihrem Bein ab und haste in eine ruhige Ecke der Küche. Mein Herz rast und ich atme tief durch, bevor ich in einem feierlichen Ritual den Brief öffne und das darin enthaltene Pergament auseinander falte. In Windeseile überfliege ich die Noten und meine Augen bleiben an einem „Erwartungen übertroffen" in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hängen. Mein Magen dreht sich um seine eigene Achse und ich fühle mich am Boden zerschmettert. Ich wusste, dass ich alles vermasselt habe. Ich wusste, dass ich schlecht abgeschnitten habe. Ich bin so eine Versagerin.

„Hermine? Wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?", fragt Ginny mich vorsichtig.

Was soll ich nur sagen? Wenn ich sage, dass ich enttäuscht bin lachen sie mich alle aus. Ich habe Bestnoten erhalten, aber trotzdem meine eigenen Anforderungen nicht erfüllt. Von nun an sollte ich mehr lernen.

„Ich –", setze ich an, besinne mich aber noch und bringe ein „ Nicht schlecht..." heraus.

„Jetzt hör aber auf!", sagt Ron, kommt auf mich zu und reißt mir das Zeugnis aus der Hand. O Gott, meine Hände sind so nass, ich könnte damit die Wüste bewässern.

„Jepp – zehn ‚Ohnegleichen', und ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Er schaut zu mir herunter und ich schiele mit einem Auge zu ihm hinauf. Ich kann seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich deuten. Sein Mundwinkel zuckt so komisch.

„Du bist tatsächlich enttäuscht, stimmt's?" sagt er fassungslos.

Ich schüttele heftig meinen Kopf und leugne diese Anschuldigung, doch Harry bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die kennen mich glaub ich zu gut.

„Also, jetzt sind wir UTZ-Schüler! Mum, sind noch Würstchen da?" ruft Ron fröhlich und ich starre immer noch ein wenig betäubt vor mich hin. Mein Blick fällt auf die Zeugnisse der beiden Jungs, die auf dem Tisch liegen, und ich analysiere sie im Handumdrehen. Wir haben es alle geschafft, aber ich habe sie trotzdem um Längen übertroffen. Aber meine eigenen Ziele habe ich nicht erreicht. Das fuchst mich tierisch. Harry greift nach seinem Zeugnis und schaut sich die Ergebnisse noch mal an. Hmm, mit der versiebten Note in Zaubertränke kann er sich das jetzt natürlich abschreiben mit dem Auror als Berufswunsch. Armer Harry, das wäre gerade für ihn, der perfekte Beruf gewesen. Ich seufze und merke, wie sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag meine Muskeln wieder entspannen und mein Blutdruck sich beruhigt. Ich hab's doch noch überlebt. Trotzdem bin ich fix und fertig.

„Sorry, Leute, aber ich brauch jetzt erstmal eine heiße Dusche!" informiere ich die Anwesenden und erhebe mich von meinem Stuhl. Ich ziehe den Morgenmantel eng um meinen Körper und husche durch den Flur ins Bad. Nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen habe, scheint jeglicher Stress von mir abzufallen und ich fühle mich schon vor der Dusche wie neu geboren.


	2. Der sechzehnte Geburtstag

Hallo liebe Leser!

Endlich ist das zweite Kapitel fertig. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch. Es ist diesmal komplett aus meiner Feder entsprungen, und sozusagen ein „Lückenfüller" bis es wieder in der Geschichte des „Halbblutprinzen" weitergeht. Allerdings ist dieses Kapitel sehr wichtig, da wir noch einiges erfahren müssen, damit die Geschichte, so wie ich sie mir vorstelle, ihren Lauf nehmen kann.

Viel Freude beim Lesen!

Eure Mel-one

Der sechzehnte Geburtstag

„Oooooo Joe! Love me pleeease! Hooold me for a moooment!"

Hicks. Okay, ich geb's zu. Ich bin wohl doch ein wenig beschwipst. So schlecht sing ich normalerweise nämlich nicht. Da hilft nur eins: Butterbier, um die Stimmbänder zu ölen! Ich übe nämlich für Harry's Geburtstagsliedchen. Oh Gott, ohne das Butterbier, würde ich das nie tun. Ich werde es auch nie wieder tun. Das ist mir alles so was von peinlich!

„Schinny... gibstu mir noch eins?"

Ich blinzle Ginny an und versuche die Flasche zu greifen, die sie mir entgegenhält. Wäre natürlich kein Problem, wenn sie die auch still halten würde.

„Herm, du bis so was von genial drauf! Biste beschwipst?", raunt Ginny mit kratziger Stimme und nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche Butterbier. Selber. Die soll sich mal an die eigene Nase packen. Ich bezweifle, dass sie das noch hinkriegt!

„Haaaarry!", ruft sie in mehreren Tonlagen und legt ihren Arm um ihn. „Noch sehn Minuten!"

Harry schnauft und schließt die Augen. Er lehnt sich halb an Ginny an, ich glaub er hat ein paar Gleichgewichtsstörungen im Moment. Aber ich trau gerade auch nicht wirklich dem, was ich alles so wahrnehme. Genau genommen nehme ich nicht mehr wirklich viel wahr.

Wir sitzen zu viert in Fred und Georges altem Zimmer und warten darauf, dass Harry endlich sechzehn wird. Zehn Minuten meinte Ginny gerade. Jedenfalls haben wir uns, um die Wartezeit zu verkürzen und die Stimmung zu heben, ein paar Butterbier besorgt. Na ja. Zwei Kisten um ganz genau zu sein. Mein Schädel brummt schon ganz schön muss ich sagen.

Hoffentlich dauern die zehn Minuten nicht zu lange... Hoffentlich kann sich keiner der dreien an diesen Abend erinnern. Hoffentlich wissen sie morgen nichts mehr von jetzt. Oh Gott, ich bete, dass sie mich nicht so in Erinnerung behalten! Ich, Hermine Granger, Vertrauensschülerin und normalerweise gegen übermäßigen Genuss von Alkohol. Das hat man davon, wenn man sich von den Jungs überreden lässt, doch auch mal ein drittes Butterbier zu trinken. Und dann ein viertes...

Ich muss mal frische Luft schnappen. Auf wackeligen Beinen stakse ich Richtung Fenster und halte meinen Kopf hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Alles ist still um den Fuchsbau herum. Das einzige Geräusch, das man wahrnimmt ist das Lachen und Kichern, das aus diesem Zimmer kommt. Ich frage mich, ob der Alkohol Ron endlich mal dazu motiviert, ein paar Annäherungen durchzuführen. Wenn er so weiter macht überleg ich mir das noch mal mit dem eventuellen verliebt sein. Warum ewig warten, wenn ich doch Viktor Krum haben kann? Den Quidditch-Gott! Der erste Mann in meinem Leben, der mich mit anderen Augen gesehen hat. Ich muss seufzen und an meine längst vergangenen Ferien denken. Ob Ron sich jemals trauen wird, mich zu küssen? Und wenn ja, wie wird es dann wohl sein? Hmm, meine Lippen fangen an zu kribbeln. Ich erinnere mich an die Küsse, die Viktor mir geschenkt hatte und prompt fängt mein ganzer Körper an zu kribbeln. Mist, ich bin in einer Zwickmühle. Was will ich eigentlich? Böser Alkohol! Du allein bist schuld!

Noch mit dem Gedanken an Viktor schlendere ich zurück zu den dreien.

Ron sitzt mit einem Butterbier in der Hand an der Wand angelehnt und registriert mich schon gar nicht mehr. Warum mach ich den Quatsch eigentlich mit?

„Füüünf! Viiiiier! Dreeeeei! ...", beginnt Ginny den Countdown und ich ramme Ron meinen Ellbogen in die Seite. Er richtet sich sofort wieder auf und wirkt mit einem Mal hellwach.

Ich räuspere mich, weil ich genau bei „Null" mit dem Geburtstagsständchen anfangen will.

„...Zweeeei! Eeeeeins! Nuuuuull! Happy Birthday, Harry!", quietscht Ginny und fällt ihm um den Hals. Ha! Darauf hab ich gewartet! Pünktlich fange ich an Harrys Geburtstagslied zu schmettern, und Ron fällt stellenweise mit ein. Er kriegt den Text nicht mehr ganz auf die Reihe, aber ich geb's ja wenigstens zu, ich hab auch so meine Problemchen mit dem Takt.

Nachdem ich meinen Text runtergerasselt habe stürze auch ich einigermaßen unkontrolliert auf Harry und drücke ihn fest an mich.

„Alles Gute!" krächze ich mit den letzten Lauten meiner Stimme, die nun endgültig den Geist aufgibt. Mein Hals kratzt. Ich nehme noch einen Schluck Butterbier. War nicht so gut, die Idee. Ich fühl mich wie ein überlaufendes Fass. Aber nein, eine Hermine Granger, Vertrauensschülerin und UTZ-Schülerin, wird sich niemals – N I E M A L S - die Blöße geben und sich übergeben oder derartiges. Das sieht mir ja so gar nicht ähnlich! Ich wusste aber auch nicht, dass der Konsum von Butterbier zu so was führen kann! Also, okay, ich weiß, dass es zu so etwas führt, aber doch nicht bei mir! Ich war noch nie wirklich beschwipst, geschweige denn betrunken! Irgendwie ärger ich mich über mich selbst.

„Harry, altes Haus! Alles Gute!" sagt Ron ein wenig aufgeweckter als gerade eben noch und klopft Harry auf den Rücken. Der rückt seine Brille auf der Nase zurecht und grinst in die Runde.

„Hädde nich gedacht, so was mal mit euch su erleben!" säuselt er. So hab ich Harry auch noch nie erlebt. Aber mein Hirn befindet sich im Ausnahmezustand. Meine Synapsen können nicht mehr klapsen. Hihi, ich bin ja so erfinderisch! Wow, das Zimmer dreht sich. Fauler Zauber!

„Harry, ich hab hier'n Geschenk für dich!" fällt mir gerade ein, und ich ziehe ein kleines Paket unter seinem Bett hervor, das ich vorher dort verstaut habe.

„Jaaaaa, ich hab auch noch was!" ruft Ginny und kriecht über den Zimmerboden, um aus irgendeiner Ecke ein Paket hervorzuholen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie auch Ron was hinter seinem Rücken hervorholt. Ich bin gespannt, was die beiden ihm so schenken.

Harry strahlt über beide Backen und fängt an mein Geschenk auszupacken. Es ist nichts Besonderes.

„Ich dachte, du könntest so was gebrauchen. Es ist nichts Besonderes!", meine ich bescheiden und rutsche ungeduldig auf meinen Knien hin und her.

„Hermine!", sagt Harry mit fester Stimme und mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Er ist begeistert! Ich wusste es!

„Das muss ja ein Vermögen gekostet haben!" stottert er verdutzt und ich merke, wie Ron mir einen undefinierbaren Blick zuwirft. Ist er etwa eifersüchtig? Nur weil ich ihm so etwas Wertvolles niemals schenken würde, weil ich ganz genau weiß, dass es eh nicht lange halten wird? Pah! Geschieht ihm recht.

„Nun", beginne ich, „der Preis ist nebensächlich. Ich denke du brauchst es halt... Ist ja auch nur ein kleines!"

„Trotzdem Danke! Jedenfalls praktischer als ein großes, oder?", meint er und begutachtet das kleine Feindglas in seinen Händen. Ich bin kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. So etwas hätte ich niemals verschenkt, wenn er es nicht wirklich nötig hätte! Ehrlich, aber die Idee kam mir letztens erst wieder. Ich habe geahnt, dass ich das Richtige tu! Oh Merlin, diese überschwängliche Gefühlsduselei sieht mir gar nicht ähnlich. Nennt man das schon manisch-depressiv? Ich kann mich ja selber nicht mehr ausstehen. Ich trinke nie wieder Alkohol! Na ja, jedenfalls nicht soviel. Ehrlich.

„Jetzt musst du meins auspacken!" ruft Ron überschwänglich und hält Harry sein Päckchen unter die Nase, doch Ginny stößt ihn beiseite.

„Schnick schnack! Er packt natürlich zu erst mein Geschenk aus!" grollt sie Ron an und überreicht Harry feierlich ihr kleines Paket. Ich kann mir schon denken, was sie ihm schenkt. Die beiden haben ja manchmal sonst nichts anderes im Kopf. Harry packt also sein obligatorisches Besenpflegeset aus und ich überlege, ob es nicht doch Erfolg versprechend gewesen wäre, Wahrsagen belegt zu haben. Aber bei dem Gedanken an diese alte Schreckschraube Trelawney vergeht mir gleich wieder die Lust.

„Danke Ginny! Woher wusstest du, dass ich ein neues Pflegeset brauche?" freut sich Harry.

Manchmal versteh ich ihn nicht. Ginny strahlt ihn an und wenn sie nicht mit Dean zusammen wäre, würde ich meinen, sie wäre es mit Harry. Wie schon gesagt, fände ich die zweite Option irgendwie besser. Na ja, müssen die ja immer noch selber wissen. Ich schiele zu Ron herüber, dem anscheinend gar nix aufzufallen scheint. Man, er weiß doch, dass Ginny schon immer eine Schwäche für Harry hatte? Eigentlich müsste es ihm doch am ehesten auffallen! Aber wie ich schon sagte, für den ist die Welt gerade aus Zuckerwatte.

„Jetzt aber!" mault er Harry an und stellt sein Paket vor ihm ab. Ouh, halt! Lass mich raten. Schokofrösche mit Sammelkarten, die Ron dann selber bekommt, weil Harry sie nicht so fanatisch sammelt. Es ist doch immer wieder der alte Trick... Ich kenn Ron halt einfach zu gut, es ist –

„Wow, danke Ron! Was ist das?" fragt Harry aufgebracht und mir fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Ja.

Ähm.

Was ist das?

In meinem Hirn rattert es, so gut es geht, aber ich hab so ein Ding noch nie gesehen. Ich bin ja so ungebildet! Alle warten jetzt bestimmt darauf, dass ich Harry erkläre was das da ist, aber ich hab bis vor kurzem meine Ferien doch auch nur unter Muggeln verbracht! Ich hätte die Zeit mehr nutzen sollen und mich dementsprechend weiterbilden sollen. Vielleicht ist dieses Ding da ja der neuste Trend und ich habe ihn verschlafen. Vielleicht weiß jedes Baby, was das ist, und ich stehe ganz doof da! Sie werden mich auslachen, sie werden mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen und mich auslachen! Oh mein Gott, ich werde hysterisch. Ich merke, dass mein Puls sich beschleunigt. Ich stehe unter Prüfungsangst. Stress. Meine Augen jagen wild über die faszinierten Gesichter meiner Freunde, die still schweigend auf das glänzende Etwas in Harrys Hand blicken. Sie warten wirklich auf einen Vortrag von mir! Ich muss hier ganz schnell weg. Aber ich will wissen was das ist!

Zwiespalt!

Ich muss jetzt ganz schnell handeln.

Es geht hier um meine Ehre!

„Das ist eine erstarrte Kleinfee, Harry!" sagt Ron mit großen Augen.

Danke Merlin! Ich bin so erleichtert, dass ich Angst habe an die Decke zu schweben. Ich könnte allerdings auch in Tränen ausbrechen, um der Erleichterung Wege zu schaffen.

Was ist eine erstarrte Kleinfee? Kleinfee schön und gut, weiß ich alles drüber, aber eine „erstarrte" Kleinfee? Bitte?

„Man sagt, sie bündeln das pure Glück! Jeder sollte so etwas besitzen, gerade in Zeiten wie diesen!" erklärt Ron hastig und mir wird alles klar. Er hat sich doch nicht wirklich diesen Plunder andrehen lassen? Die stehen doch an jeder Straßenecke und wollen ihre komischen Helfer loswerden. Deswegen wusste ich auch nicht, was es ist. Es existiert erst seitdem alle wissen, dass Voldemort zurück ist! Es fällt mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Soll ich jetzt wütend auf Ron sein, dass er so blauäugig ist und Harry solchen Klimbim schenkt? Oder soll ich gerührt sein, dass er nur das Beste für seinen Freund will? Soll ich...

Ich denke ich bin einfach mal ruhig und lasse Harry in Ruhe. Irgendwie bin ich auch gar nicht in Diskutierlaune. Die ganze Aufregung gerade war zuviel für mein angeschlagenes Befinden. Eventuell hat auch mein Ego einen kleinen Kratzer. Ich will es gar nicht wissen, aber ich spüre einen Druck in meiner Brust. Warum wusste ich nicht was eine „erstarrte" Kleinfee ist? Ich will ins Bett und ausruhen. Mein Körper schreit förmlich nach Entspannung, Decke und Wärme. Meine Augen fangen an zu brennen, sie möchten geschlossen werden. Ich bin fix und fertig. Die ganzen Ferien über spiele ich jeden Tag mit ihnen Quidditch. Ich bin miserabel. Ich geb's ja zu. Ich weiß es ja auch! Es stört mich auch nicht. Aber ich spiele jeden Tag stundenlang mit ihnen Quidditch und heute nach dem Abendbrot, nach einer Ewigkeit „Snape explodiert", nach einer für mich unüblichen Dosis Butterbier und einem endlich eingetroffenen Geburtstag, wünsche ich nun doch ein wenig Ruhe und möchte mich zurück ziehen. Schließlich kommt später Besuch, und ich möchte keine Ringe unter den Augen haben... Na ja, abgesehen von meinem Veilchen, meine ich. Es wird und wird einfach nicht besser! Ich könnte ausflippen. Aber wenn ich nicht dran denke, dann vergesse ich das auch ganz schnell. Beim Einschlafen ist es ein wenig unangenehm, da ich nur auf einer Seite liegen kann, aber ich glaube heute Nacht ist es genug betäubt.

Ich blinzle durch den dunklen Raum und alles verschwimmt vor meinem Blick. Es liegt an der Müdigkeit. Hallo, ich bin beschwipst und nicht Sturz betrunken! Der Raum verschwimmt wegen der Müdigkeit! Jawohl!

Ich linse zu Ginny herüber, die wie hypnotisiert auf die kleine Lampe starrt und unbewusst lauthals gähnt. Das ist ein Zeichen! Mein Zeichen!

„Ich denke wir gehen dann jetzt. Wir haben noch einen langen Tag vor uns, und es muss ja nicht unbedingt jeder mitbekommen, was heute Nacht hier los war, nicht?" sage ich und stehe demonstrativ auf.

„Ja, ich brauch auch noch eine Portion Schlaf!" meint Harry und gähnt auch, angesteckt von Ginny. Mist, jetzt muss ich auch gähnen.

„Gute Nacht Harry, Nacht Ron!" murmelt Ginny schon halbwegs in Trance und ich flüstere beiden ein kurzes „Nacht!" zu. Hoffentlich schlägt Ron sich nicht auf dem Weg ins Bett den Schädel ein. Nun ja, ich lotse Ginny aus dem Zimmer, bedacht nicht in irgendwelche Scherzartikel rein zu rennen, und geradewegs in ihr Bett. Sie legt noch mit letzter Kraft den Morgenmantel ab und schlüpft unter die Decke. Ich tue es ihr gleich, öffne aber vorher noch das Fenster einen Spalt. Man muss ja nicht riechen, dass die Damen eine kleine Alkoholfahne haben. Ich fühl mich eh gerade schon wieder blendend. Vielleicht vertrage ich ja doch so einiges und wusste es vorher nun nicht? Was, wenn ich meinte, ich müsste mich ein wenig albern verhalten, weil man es unter Alkoholeinfluss halt so tut? Hab ich mich den anderen vielleicht nur angepasst?

Meine Gedanken kreisen noch ein paar Momente um meine Trinkfestigkeit, bis meine Lider mir wie Eisenvorhänge runterfallen und sich jede Faser meines Körpers weigert, sich zu bewegen. Na gut. Ich hab verstanden. Ich schlafe jetzt, und wehe jemand stört mich!

Wehe, jemand stört mich, wehe, jemand...

„Hermine! Steh endlich auf!"

Hä? Hab ich was verpasst? Was ist los? Ich hab mich doch gerade erst hingelegt? Ich hatte doch vielleicht gerade mal drei Sekunden die Augen zu?

Mit größter Anstrengung öffne ich mein gesundes Auge und blinzle Ginny an, die leicht über mich gebeugt steht. Anscheinend hat sie an mir gerüttelt, denn ihre Hand ruht noch auf meiner Schulter.

„Was?", krächze ich erschöpft und wälze mich im Bett umher. Ginny setzt sich grinsend auf meine Bettkante und tätschelt meine Hand.

„Mum hat uns zum Frühstück gerufen. Bist du noch müde?"

„Müde ist gar kein Ausdruck, ich fühle mich wie gerädert.", murmle ich und versuche mich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Ich hab doch nicht wirklich mehrere Stunden geschlafen? Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben. Langsam richte ich mich auf und blicke lustlos zum Fenster heraus. Harrys Geburtstag ist mit miesem Wetter gesegnet, so wie es aussieht. Leichter Nebel und irgendwie drückend. Unbeschreiblich. Was die Muggel wohl da rein interpretieren? Als ich noch zu Hause war und den Wetterbericht gesehen habe, da hatten sie nämlich angeblich gutes Wetter hervorgesehen. Ich frag mich ja immer noch, ob nicht hinter diesem ganzen Wetterspektakel auf BBC oder NTV einer von uns steckt. Also ein Zauberer, der die Wahrsagerei beherrscht. Na ja, zumindest ansatzweise. Die Berichte stimmen ja nicht wirklich immer. Aber es war ja auch nur ein Gedanke.

Frühstück also.

Jawoll!

Ich schwinge meine Beine aus dem Bett und greife nach meinem Morgenmantel. Wenn ich erst einmal geduscht habe, dann fühl ich mich auch gleich anders.

„Dann lass uns mal feste Nahrung zu uns nehmen.", sage ich transusig und schlendere an Ginny vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Unten in der Küche steht ein außergewöhnlich üppiges Frühstück auf dem Tisch und sie sitzen alle schon da. Wie peinlich. Ich habe tatsächlich fast das Geburtstagsfrühstück verschlafen. Es ist schon peinlich genug, als letztes hier aufzutauchen. Ich würde am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Ich sehe, wie Fleur mich flink von oben bis unten mustert, und ich fühle mich ein wenig unwohl. Unwohl ist gar kein Ausdruck, ich fühle mich, als würde ich nackt vor allen stehen! Verdammt unangenehm. Ich ziehe den Morgenmantel schützend um meinen Körper und versuche hoch erhobenen Hauptes meinen Platz einzunehmen, ohne mir was anmerken zu lassen. Ist doch alles wie immer! Wo ist das Problem? Mein Blick streift Fleurs perfektes, glattes, glänzendes Haar und mein Magen zieht sich flüchtig zusammen. Ich habe chaotische Haare, ein blaues Auge und meiner Meinung nach zu große Füße. Ich wäre auch gerne ein Stückchen perfekt. Vielleicht würde es Ron dann leichter fallen, mich mal mit anderen Augen zu betrachten. Schließlich klappt das bei Fleur ja auch, ihr kann er seine Gefühle ohne Bedenken offen legen, obwohl sie mit seinem Bruder verlobt ist! Der einzige, der mir bis jetzt offen seine Gefühle gezeigt hat war – ich wage es kaum zu glauben – Draco Malfoy! Er gibt wenigstens offen zu, dass er mich hasst und verachtet. Mein Gott, ich kann nicht anders, als ihm diese Eigenschaft hoch anzurechnen. Auch wenn er der größte Arsch der Welt ist, er hat nie verborgen, was er für mich empfindet. Auch wenn es unverhohlener Hass ist. Selbst Viktor hat seine Zeit gebraucht um zu sagen, was er eigentlich empfindet. Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum Männer so ein Problem damit haben müssen? Ich hab's Harry ja damals auch schon gesagt! Wenn er nicht so verklemmt gewesen wäre, sondern sofort zu Cho gegangen wäre und ihr alles frei raus gesagt hätte, dann wäre alles viel einfacher gewesen! Aber als Mann muss man ja nicht auf eine Frau hören. Das habe ich mittlerweile ja auch kapiert.

Ich setze mich mit Ginny an den Tisch und grinse Harry an, der mir mit trübem Blick gegenüber sitzt. Er sieht auch nicht gerade ausgeruht aus.

„Guten Morgen und alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!" flöte ich ihm mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit entgegen. Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und blinzelt mich mit gesenktem Blick an.

„Danke!" murmelt er heiser und räuspert sich sofort. Er nimmt einen Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse und seufzt leise. Ron, der neben ihm sitzt, wirkt ein wenig fitter, aber auch nicht vollständig beisammen. Mrs. Weasley mustert uns alle der Reihe nach und ich bete inbrünstig, jetzt nicht rot anzulaufen. Ich kann es ja selber kaum glauben.

„Mir scheint, ihr wart alle gestern noch etwas länger wach?", fragt sie beiläufig und schenkt mir Tee ein. Wir tauschen innerhalb einer Sekunde untereinander Blicke aus und schließlich bemerkt Ginny fast ebenso beiläufig wie ihre Mutter: „Ja, wir haben bis Mitternacht gewartet, um Harry gleich zu gratulieren."

„Wenn man nischt ausreischend Schlaf bekommt, kriegt man ganz schnell Falten und 'Autunrein'eiten!", kommentiert Fleur die Situation mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, das ich ihr am liebsten aus dem Gesicht prügeln würde. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Ginny registriere ich, dass auch sie am liebsten das Marmeladenglas über den Tisch in ihre Richtung schmettern würde. Heute ist aber Harrys Geburtstag. Reißen wir uns also zusammen.

Das Frühstück nimmt also seinen Lauf, und die Einzigen, die ununterbrochen schnattern sind Mrs. Weasley und Fleur. Allerdings nicht miteinander. Fleur säuselt Bill ohne Pause Liebesschwüre ins Ohr, und ich glaube, das ist der Grund, warum sie so schlank ist. Sie hat einfach keine Zeit zum Essen! Mrs. Weasley dagegen versucht auf Krampf sich in ein interessantes Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch niemand hat wirklich Lust darauf, so früh am Morgen ellenlange Konversationen zu führen.

„Arthur, Darling, nun erzähl doch mal, was gibt es so Neues?", fordert sie schließlich ihren Gatten auf, als sie bei Ginny nur auf ein unmissverständliches Grollen stößt.

„Ach, Molly, das Übliche, das Übliche...", seufzt Mr. Weasley und reibt sich entnervt die Schläfen. Ich muss erwähnen, dass wenn er „das Übliche" meint, es heißt, dass wieder einmal Leute verschwunden sind, Unfälle geschehen sind oder sogar jemand gestorben ist. Leider häufen sich in letzter Zeit die Todesfälle drastisch. Wir haben den Vorteil, schon darüber informiert zu sein, bevor die Meldung überhaupt im Tagespropheten steht. Gutes Vitamin B, meiner Meinung nach. Als Mr. Weasley weiterhin schweigt und seiner Frau somit das erwartete Gespräch nicht vergönnt, steht Mrs. Weasley schnaubend vom Tisch auf und macht sich daran, den Tisch abzuräumen. Das ist dann auch quasi der Startschuss für uns endlich aufzustehen und den Kampf um die Dusche anzutreten. Mir ist das heute herzlich egal, da Harry als Geburtstagskind eh ein Vorrecht hat. Außerdem möchte ich mich noch einmal eine Runde ins Bett fläzen. Ich mache mich ohne Hast auf den Weg nach oben und schmeiße mich in die Federn. Oh, wie vermisse ich doch mein großes Himmelbett in Hogwarts! Darin komme ich mir immer vor wie eine Prinzessin. Ich liebe es, abends die Vorhänge zu lösen und mich vollkommen abzuschotten. Mein eigenes kleines Reich, in dem ich so sein kann, wie ich es bin. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, und Hogwarts hat mich wieder. Sehnsüchtig denke ich an das Bad der Vertrauensschüler und mir vergeht jegliche Lust gleich in die Dusche der Weasleys zu steigen. Jedoch hat diese den Vorteil, dass man nicht auf einmal von anderen Vertrauensschülern überrascht wird.

Oh weia.

Ich vergrabe meinen Kopf unter dem Kissen. Das war vielleicht eine peinliche Situation damals. Habe ich niemandem erzählt. Ich würde lieber sterben, bevor das rauskommen würde. Ich saß gerade in der Badewanne, es war glaub ich auch erst das zweite oder dritte Mal, dass ich das Bad benutzt habe. Der Schaum schimmerte regenbogenfarbig und ich war hellauf begeistert von dem Ambiente, das mich umgab. Außerdem war ich immer noch total aufgedreht, weil ich zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden war. Also komplett unzurechnungsfähig! Ehrlich! Und dann bin ich gerade aus der Badewanne gestiegen und habe nach dem Handtuch gegriffen, als die Tür aufging und niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy in das Bad spazierte! Ich hab doch tatsächlich verpennt, die Tür abzuschließen. Ausgerechnet der, das hatte mir in dem Moment nämlich gerade noch gefehlt. Okay, ich hatte ja noch das Handtuch spontan um mich herum schlingen können, aber trotzdem hätte ich mich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst. Ich glaub aber, dass die Situation für Malfoy nicht minder peinlich war. Nachdem wir uns etwa drei Sekunden wortlos angestarrt hatten und ich in der Zeit nach eventuellen Fluchtmöglichkeiten, Verteidigungszauber und einfach nur nach Ausreden gesucht hatte, ließ er als erster den Blickkontakt fallen. Ich glaube, er war einfach nur zu perplex und geschockt gewesen, mich splitterfasernackt, halbwegs mit einem Handtuch bedeckt, in einem unverschlossenem, privaten Vertrauensschülerbad vorzufinden. Ich hatte damals ja mit einer absolut demütigenden Bemerkung gerechnet, oder dass er irgendeinen Kommentar beim Abendessen durch die große Halle brüllt, aber es kam nichts. Er hat sich damals einfach nur umgedreht und hat, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, das Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer verlassen. Ich stand dann noch eine Weile total verpeilt in dem Badezimmer rum und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben konnte mein Hirn nichts anderes denken, außer: „Blubb?". Es war schon demütigend genug für uns beide, glaub ich, und ich bin froh, dass er es nie publik gemacht hat. Ich würde trotzdem zu gern wissen, was er in den drei Sekunden gedacht hatte. Ich glaub aber, dass würde jede Frau wissen wollen, wenn sie beim Baden von einem Mann überrascht wird! Erst recht, wenn man sich nicht ausstehen kann...

Ich beiße ins Kissen und schnaube bei der Erinnerung an diese unfreiwillige Begegnung, als Ginny ins Zimmer kommt. Sie hat ein Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt und ein Handtuch als Turban auf dem Kopf.

„Das Bad ist frei, du kannst jetzt da rein, Hermine!"

„Hmpf."

„Alles klar?"

„Ja, klar!", schießt es aus mir hervor und ich richte mich ruckartig auf, schnappe mir frische Unterwäsche und düse an ihr vorbei. Wenn sie mich nur eine Sekunde länger angestarrt hätte, wäre ich rot geworden, in Erklärungsnot geraten, hätte mich verhaspelt, dann doch die verwirrenden Tatsachen auf den Tisch gepackt, hätte mir Ginnys Moralgeschichten anhören müssen, mir anhören müssen, dass es dumm war, die Tür nicht abzuschließen, Malfoy nicht gleich blind zu hexen oder ihm einen Unverzeihlichen nachzujagen, und so weiter und sofort.

Brauch ich das jetzt? Nein, Danke!

Sie wird mich trotzdem gleich fragen, warum ich so hastig an ihr vorbeigehetzt bin. Sie wird nicht locker lassen, bis sie nicht einen Grund von mir präsentiert bekommen hat. Ich muss mir was überlegen. Mir fällt nichts ein. Im spontanen Ausdenken von Lügen oder Ausreden bin ich eine Niete. Ich brauch da immer etwas länger Zeit zu. Sieht mir eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich. Normalerweise fällt mir auf Anhieb immer die richtige Antwort auf eine Frage ein. Aber die Antwort auf Ginnys Fragen finde ich in keinem Lehrbuch.

Ich seufze und schließe die Badezimmertür hinter mir ab. Vielleicht hilft mir auch ein einfaches Ausweichmanöver, wenn sie mich mit Fragen belagert. Ich könnte vorschlagen Quidditch spielen zu gehen, bis die Gäste kommen. Nein, das wäre zu auffällig. Ich würde nie freiwillig vorschlagen Quidditch zu spielen. Ach mir fällt schon was ein!

Ich ziehe mich aus und steige in die Duschwanne. Das Badezimmer der Weasleys ist echt eine Note für sich. Die Dusche ist wie in einer kleinen Nische versteckt, und als ich das erste Mal meine Ferien hier verbracht habe, habe ich eine Ewigkeit gebraucht um zu kapieren, dass die Dusche die Dusche ist. Das Klo allerdings steht wie ein Thron auf einem kleinen Podest zu dem mehrere Stufen hinauf führen. Ich finde es absolut genial! Und die Badewanne passt sich sogar an die eigene Größe an, oder an die Anzahl von Personen, die sich in ihr befinden. Mrs. Weasley hat mir mal erzählt, dass sie damals Ron, Fred und George immer zusammen in die Wanne gesteckt hat, wenn sie sich im Garten eingesaut hatten. Als sie noch kleiner waren, versteht sich.

Ich drehe den Duschhahn auf und wähle meinen Lieblingsduft für das Wasser aus: Schokolade. Während sich das warme Wasser über meinen Kopf ergießt und ich anfange nach Schokolade zu duften, unterziehe ich meinen Körper einer kleinen Untersuchung. Füße meiner Meinung nach zu groß. Beine sind okay. Oberschenkel waren aber auch mal etwas schmaler. Hüften, na ja, sind halt gewachsen. Taille zum Glück schön schmal. Am Bauch ein kleiner Ansatz, der aber vom Frühstück gerade herrührt. Ich möchte betonen, dass ich sonst einen sehr schönen, zufrieden stellenden flachen Bauch habe. Busen vorhanden. Hoffentlich wachsen die Dinger aber noch ein wenig, ich will nicht mein Leben lang darunter leiden müssen. Ich hab mich schon ein wenig seltsam gefühlt, als Viktor sie in die Hand genommen hatte. Ich mein, Männer brauchen doch MINDESTENS eine Hand voll, oder? Rede ich mir das nur ein? Wenn's bei mir eine Hand voll ist, heißt da ja nicht, dass es beim Mann auch der Fall ist. Weil die haben ja manchmal viel größere Hände! O weia. Meine Hände schnellen zu meinen Brüsten hoch und ich nehme sie prüfend in die Hand. Hmm. Ich glaube ein klein wenig sind sie doch gewachsen. Hihi!

Ich seife mich von oben bis unten ein und genieße das warme Wasser auf der Haut. Es geht mir wirklich schon wieder viel besser. So eine Dusche wirkt wahre Wunder.

Ich wasche meine Haare unter den üblichen Anstrengungen und verlasse danach die Dusche. Im Spiegel betrachte ich mich mit den langen Haaren, die nass und glatt an meinem Körper kleben. In ein paar Minuten, wenn sie anfangen zu trocknen, fangen sie wieder an lockig zu werden. Ich hab erst einmal die Prozedur des Haareglättens durchgezogen. Ich finde es steht mir, aber ich hab keine Zeit und Lust den Aufwand jeden Tag zu machen. Die Zeit kann ich auch mit lernen verbringen! Da hab ich weitaus mehr von!

Ich rubble mir mit dem Handtuch die Haare ein wenig trocken und sofort stehen sie in alle Richtungen von meinem Kopf ab.

Jap.

Was soll's? Ich seufze und trockne mich ab. Schnell schlüpfe ich in die frische Unterwäsche und hinein in meinen Morgenmantel. Seit der ersten Begegnung mit Viktors Hand trage ich keine Baumwollunterhosen oder ähnlich unerotische Wäsche mehr. Man mag es mir vielleicht nicht ansehen oder zutrauen wollen, aber ich will nicht irgendwann in einem absoluten Liebestöter Ron gegenüber stehen. Falls es überhaupt mal irgendwann dazu kommen wird. Ich wage es zu bezweifeln! Man, das regt mich jetzt schon wieder auf!

Energisch lasse ich die Badezimmertür hinter mir zuknallen und stapfe zurück in Ginnys Zimmer und lasse mich aufs Bett plumpsen.

„Na?" fragt sie und zieht sich ihren Pulli über den Kopf.

„Na?" frage ich zurück und wühle in meinem Koffer nach einem Shirt, das bequem ist und zugleich noch schick aussieht. Schließlich kommen in ein paar Stunden die Gäste zum Geburtstagstee. Ich will ja nicht halb gehangen aussehen oder so. Vielleicht sollte ich sogar anfangen ein wenig Make-up aufzulegen, wo ich doch bald erwachsen bin? Ich mein, vielleicht wirken dadurch meine Augen größer? Ich hab da mal so ein Bild gesehen, da hatte eine Frau ihre Augen betont und auch so lockige Haare gehabt wie ich. Aber irgendwie hab ich auch angst, dass ich nachher aussehe wie ein Clown. Oh Gott, ich glaub ich bin noch nicht soweit!

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?"

„Äh, ja klar! Was soll sein?" schrecke ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch. Boah, die kann mich doch nicht einfach ansprechen, wenn ich am herumsinnen bin?

„Du wirkst irgendwie ein wenig abwesend seit dem Frühstück. Gibt es etwas, das du mir erzählen willst?" fragt Ginny lieblich und setzt sich neben mich.

„Nun, ich habe gerade überlegt, ob ich meine Augen mal mit Make-up betonen sollte. Bin mir aber absolut nicht sicher.", erzähle ich und lange schließlich nach einem hellblauen Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und Trompetenärmeln, in dem ich nach Mamas Meinung aussehe wie ein Engel. Dieser Eindruck wird hervorragend von meinen Haaren unterstützt, wenn sie mir in lockigen Kaskaden über die Schultern wallen. Meistens wallen sie aber weniger, sondern stehen störrisch ab.

„Das ist alles? Du hast die ganze Zeit über ein Augen-Make-up nachgedacht?" fragt Ginny ungläubig und ich glaube, sie will sich damit nicht ganz zufrieden geben. Aber ich kann ihr die Geschichte mit Draco im Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer einfach nicht erzählen! Außerdem lüge ich ja nicht, wenn ich sage, dass das wirklich alles war, woran ich gedacht habe, wenn ich diese Kleinigkeit gar nicht erst erwähne! Und ich glaube ja, dass Draco selber die Geschichte auch niemandem erzählt hat! Sonst hätte ich ja schon längst davon gehört! Also mal im Ernst!

„Ja, das ist alles. Ich mach's ja sonst nie!" sage ich und schlüpfe in meine Lieblingsjeans.

„Das du dir da solche Gedanken drüber machen kannst! Ich würde es ja wenn überhaupt nur in der Schule machen, wenn da gescheite Kerle rumlaufen, aber heute kommen ja nur Leute, die du nicht beeindrucken musst!" fasst sie schnell zusammen und denkt eine Ecke weiter als ich. In der Schule? Oh weia, wenn ich mich da anmale, fangen Lavender und Parvati bestimmt an zu lästern. Irgendwie lässt mich das Gefühl nicht los, dass die mich aus einem bestimmten Grund, den ich noch nicht weiß, nicht leiden können. Vielleicht finde ich es ja irgendwann noch heraus, aber wenn nicht, soll es mich auch nicht umbringen. Ich kann auch gut ohne Lavender und Parvati auskommen. Und was man über mich redet interessiert mich bis zu einer gewissen Grenze auch nicht wirklich. Wie sollte ich sonst den Unterricht mit den Slytherins überleben? Habe da mittlerweile ein echt dickes Fell bekommen.

„Du hast Recht.", flüstere ich vor mir her. „Wen sollte ich heute schon beeindrucken?"

Ich wüsste wen...

„Eben!", strahlt sie mich an. „Aber wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, werden wir mal sehen, ob das was bringt!"

„Na ja, es muss nicht unbedingt sein. Ganz ehrlich. Außerdem hab ich irgendwo gelesen, dass die meisten Jungs mehr auf Mädchen stehen, die sich nicht anmalen wie ein Clown."

Ich hab da jetzt wirklich gerade keine Lust mehr zu. Ich hab noch nicht mal damit angefangen und schon den ersten Stress mit nicht vorhandener Wimperntusche.

„Du musst es ja nicht übertreiben, Hermine!", ruft Ginny. „Aber guck dir doch mal Ron und Harry an, wie die auf Fleurs dezentes Rouge fliegen! Ich glaube wirklich, dass da irgendwas bei den Männern aussetzt, sobald sie einen Hauch von Farbe in deinem Gesicht wahrnehmen!"

„Na, ich glaube eher, dass es an Fleurs gesamter Erscheinung liegt. Die kann auch alt und runzlig sein, und alle würden auf sie stehen.", meine ich und ich spüre einen leichten Anflug von Eifersucht in meiner Bauchgegend. Auch Ginny beißt die Zähne fest zusammen. Ich glaube, ihr passt es auch nicht, dass Harry auf einmal Fleur mehr Blicke zuwirft, als sonst immer ihr. Ja, ich glaube sogar, dass es sie tierisch aufregt! Sonst war sie ja seine unangefochtene Nummer eins und Harry hat immer mit ihr rumgealbert und ach, dieser ganze Schnickschnack halt! Aber ich gebe es ja zu, Ron hatte auch schon mal mehr Interesse an mir gezeigt. Im Moment kommt es mir so vor, als würde sich Draco Malfoy mehr für mich interessieren können, als Ron!

„Du hast Recht. Sie muss einfach wieder hier weg.", murmelt Ginny entschlossen.

„Aber erst einmal müssen wir noch den Geburtstagstee mit ihr überstehen. Danach gehe ich ihr so gut es geht aus dem Weg. Ich werde in ein paar Wochen volljährig, Ginny, und sie redet mit mir wie ein kleines Kind!", knurre ich und am liebsten wäre ich schon in Hogwarts, wo die Welt noch heil und in Ordnung ist. Ich greife nach meiner Bürste und kämpfe mich etappenweise durch den Wust an Haaren auf meinem Kopf. Bei so vielen Haaren, wie ich mir immer beim Kämmen ausreiße, müsste ich eigentlich längst normal auf dem Kopf aussehen. Aber irgendwie hilft da gar nichts, noch nicht mal Zauberei. Und wenn ich dann höre, wie sich manche Mädchen über meine Haare auslassen... da könnte ich ausflippen! Manche finden sie lustig, manche beneiden mich allerdings auch um diese Pracht. Ich glaube ja, dass Pansy Parkinson insgeheim die Wände hochgeht vor Wut, weil ihre Haare immer aussehen wie Spaghetti. Die kann ja tun und machen was sie will, sie kriegt einfach kein Volumen in ihr Haar! Mensch, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, kommt es mir echt vor, als wüsste ich nicht wirklich, was ich eigentlich will. Lockenpracht, die andere Mädchen beeindruckt, mich aber nervt, oder glatte Haare, die mich ordentlich und seriös erscheinen lassen. Was gefällt der Männerwelt denn mehr? Harry und Ron kann ich im Moment nicht fragen, die sind unzurechnungsfähig.

„Lockige Haare, oder glatte Haare?", frage ich Ginny mit einem Ächzen, als ich ruckartig mit der Bürste durch einen Büschel fahre.

„Locken natürlich! Hermine, komm bloß nicht auf den Gedanken, dir deine Haare glatt zu zaubern!", sagt sie entsetzt. „Das würde irgendwie gar nicht zu deiner Person passen!"

Ginny mustert mich von oben bis unten, so wie Fleur es heute Morgen getan hat und schüttelt schließlich den Kopf.

„Ich kann mir dich ohne Locken gar nicht vorstellen. Lass es lieber. Damit verjagst du alle nur!"

Sie kann ja auch gleich sagen, dass ich so bleiben soll, wie ich bin. Beruhigt mich ungemein, denn dann brauche ich mir wenigstens keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen.

Wir quatschen noch eine ganze Weile über die Mädchen, die wir so aus Hogwarts kennen, und was für offensichtliche Probleme sie haben. Im Großen und Ganzen bin ich doch recht normal. Irgendwann klopft es an der Tür und Ron steckt seinen Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Kommt ihr runter? Mum hat mich gerade abgefangen und gesagt, dass sie eure Hilfe braucht."

„Warum hilfst du ihr nicht?", antwortet Ginny in einem patzigen Tonfall und räkelt sich auf ihrem Bett. Sie hat wohl genauso viel Lust wie ich, jetzt hier aufzustehen.

„Sie verlangt nach euch! Frag nicht immer so blöd!", grollt Ron ihr entgegen und verdreht die Augen. Ohne mich auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen verschwindet er wieder und ich springe energisch aus dem Bett. Was soll das denn jetzt werden? Wie ist der eigentlich drauf? Weiß der überhaupt noch wer ich bin? Bin ich vielleicht unsichtbar geworden?

„Komm!", schnaufe ich ein wenig gereizt und packe Ginny am Arm und ziehe sie hinter mir her, die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Dort steht Mrs. Weasley vor einer großen – nein, monströsen! – Geburtstagstorte und grübelt über dem farbigen Zuckerguss. Ich glaube, die Torte wird ein Kunstwerk, wenn sie erstmal fertig ist.

„Oh, Kinder, da seid ihr ja endlich! Ihr müsst mir unbedingt mit dem Zuckerguss helfen. In welcher Farbe soll ich nur ‚Happy' schreiben?" ruft sie und fuchtelt wild mit den Händen durch die Luft. Ist die Farbe nicht egal? In einer Stunde ist die Torte doch eh aufgegessen?

„Grün", sage ich mit prüfendem Blick. Ein wenig So-tun-als-ob hat noch niemandem geschadet.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir in der Torte noch ein paar von Bertie Botts Bohnen verstecken... Für die Effekte!" schlägt Ginny vor und grinst diabolisch vor sich hin. Hey, die Idee ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Aber ich will nachher nicht auf eine Bohne mit Ohrenschmalz-Geschmack stoßen. Vielleicht ist die Idee in der Theorie sehr gut, in der Praxis sollte man vielleicht auf die Durchführung verzichten.

„Ginny Weasley, du verunstaltest mir nicht mein Meisterwerk!", faucht Mrs. Weasley ihre Tochter an und stößt die Tube mit dem grünen Zuckerguss mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Flink erhebt sich der grüne Zuckerguss in die Luft und schreibt mit schwungvollen Bewegungen von alleine „Happy" auf die Torte.

„ ‚Birthday' würde ich dann in Blau schreiben, und ‚Harry' in rot.", meine ich und Mrs. Weasley stubst die beiden anderen Tuben an, die in einer atemberaubenden Choreografie die letzten beiden Wörter auf die Torte schreiben.

„Willst du nicht mit gelb noch eine Sonne in die obere Ecke malen, Mum?", fragt Ginny mit einem Anflug von Ironie in der Stimme. Mrs. Weasley ist so aufgedreht, dass sie die Torte fast mit den Hüften rammt. Ein wenig übertrieben ist es ja schon. Ich gebe mich ja auch immer mit einer Kleinigkeit zum Geburtstag zufrieden. Ich wüsste gar nicht wohin damit in Hogwarts. Tja, wenn ich nicht immer während der Schulzeit Geburtstag hätte, würde ich wohl auch Torten und richtig große Geschenke bekommen. Aber ich bin ja mehr so der bescheidene Typ. Ich gebe mich ja schon mit einer guten Schulnote zufrieden. Da fällt mir ein, dass ich mich spätestens morgen ein wenig auf den Unterricht vorbereiten muss.

„Würdet ihr eben schnell den Tisch decken?", fragt Mrs. Weasley ganz hibbelig. Sie jagt von einer Ecke in die andere und rückt hier und da etwas zurecht. Wen will sie denn beeindrucken? Es kommen doch nur Leute, die wir schon Ewigkeiten kennen! Aber ich glaube, um das zu verstehen muss ich erst mal meinen eigenen Haushalt führen.

Ginny und ich decken also gehorsam den Tisch und richten die Küche ein wenig her. Harry und Ron lassen sich kein Stück blicken, diese Faulpelze, wahrscheinlich liegen die wieder im Bett oder so. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich was Produktives tun.

Ein paar Minuten nachdem jede Gabel und jeder Löffel wie abgezirkelt auf dem Tisch liegt, sehen wir Bill und Fleur gemeinsam den Weg aufs Haus zuschlendern. Ginny und ich gucken uns an, und ich glaub, wenn sie einen Ton über den perfekt gedeckten Tisch sagt, flippe ich aus.

„Mum! Schleim und Bill kommen nach Hause!" ruft Ginny ihrer Mutter zu, die gerade im Wohnzimmer dem Staub den Krieg erklärt hatte.

„Nenn sie nicht so!", kommt es giftig aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück und Ginny fängt an zu kichern.

„Schleim, Schleim, Schleim, Schleim, Schleim, Schleim, Schleim!", singt sie in einer schiefen Melodie und tanzt durch Küche. Ich muss mir vor Lachen den Bauch halten, ich krieg echt zuviel.

„Ginny!" schreit Mrs. Weasley nun eine Oktave höher und einen Funken wütender, so dass Ginny abrupt verstummt und nur noch leise summend zur Tür tänzelt und sie den Beiden öffnet.

„Danke, Ginny! Hast du uns kommen sehen? Hallo, Hermine!", sagt Bill mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, und wieder einmal frage ich mich, wie er das nur aushält. Fleur klebt förmlich an ihm dran und ich an seiner Stelle würde Paranoia kriegen.

„Hallo, Bill!", sage ich fröhlich und nach kurzer Überlegung füge ich ein „Hallo, Fleur!" hinzu.

Ginny straft mich mit einem vernichtenden Blick, aber mir ist es egal. Ich bin kein Unmensch.

„O, wie schön 'abt ihr diesen Tisch gedeckt! Wo ist 'Arry? 'At er ihn schon bewundert?"

Fleur faltet andächtig die Hände und bestaunt den gedeckten Tisch. Ich glaube so akkurat kann selbst sie keine Kuchengabeln legen! HA!

„Nein. Die Jungs interessieren sich nicht für so was!", erkläre ich die Situation rasch. „Es sei denn, es steht eine Menge Essen auf dem Tisch."

„Na dann werden sie ja gleich runterkommen!", meint Bill und setzt sich schon an den Tisch. Fleur nimmt gleich den Platz neben ihm ein, so als ob ihn ihr jemand streitig machen könnte.

„Hallo, Bill, hallo, Fleur!", begrüßt Mrs. Weasley die beiden als sie in die Küche kommt. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellt sie kopfschüttelnd fest, dass sich Mr. Weasley immer noch auf dem Heimweg befindet, obwohl gleich bestimmt schon der restliche Besuch, bestehend aus Tonks und Remus Lupin, hier eintrudelt. Mit lautem Gepolter kündigen sich Ron und Harry an, die in einer außergewöhnlich hektischen Art und Weise die Treppe halb runterstolpern.

„Müsst ihr so einen Radau machen? Es war so schön ruhig, seit Fred und George ausgezogen sind!", sagt Mrs. Weasley mit verzogener Miene, die sich im gleichen Moment aber wieder erhellt als sie Harry erblickt. „Harry, Liebling, schau was wir dir für eine Torte gemacht haben!"

Harry schaut ein wenig verwirrt durch die Küche, begrüßt erst einmal Bill und Fleur, die turtelnd am Tisch sitzen, und nähert sich dann vorsichtig der gigantischen Torte.

„Wow, Mrs. Weasley, danke!" stottert er ein wenig verlegen und Ron zieht einen Schmollmund, als er sich neben Harry stellt, um die Torte zu begutachten.

„Ich hab nie so eine große Torte zum Geburtstag bekommen!", meckert er lauthals und irgendwie breitet sich ein klein wenig Genugtuung in meiner Magengegend aus. Im Moment finde ich, hat Ron so eine Torte auch gar nicht verdient. Er soll gefälligst wieder nett und höflich zu mir sein!

„Weil du auch manchmal ein ungezogener Junge bist, Ronald Weasley!", keift Mrs. Weasley ihren Sprössling an, der knallrot anläuft. Na ja, vielleicht hätte sie ihn nicht so doll anschreien sollen, jetzt guckt er so traurig und tut mir wieder ein bisschen Leid. Ist ja auch nicht gerade toll, wenn man sieht, dass die eigene Mutter seinem besten Freund eine größere Torte backt als einem selbst. Würde mich auch ein wenig fertig machen. Schnell, ein paar tröstende Worte!

„Ähm." O weia, jetzt starren mich alle an! Sie warten darauf, dass ich was sage! Was wollte ich sagen? Etwas Tröstendes zu Ron! Nein, bloß nicht! Nachher denkt Ron ich will mich über ihn lustig machen, oder alle anderen denken ich will ihn verteidigen und in Schutz nehmen, oder ich sei in ihn verliebt und so. Man das will ich ja gar nicht!

„Ähm. Setzen wir uns doch alle!" Gott, wie peinlich! Bitte gib mir ein Erdloch, in dem ich versinken kann. Ron schaut mich ein wenig gekränkt an und jetzt hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Nicht, dass er erwartet hatte, dass ich genau das tue, was ich eben nicht getan habe? Lieber nicht drüber nachdenken. Er muss da mal mit klarkommen. Ich kann ihn ja nicht immer verteidigen, oder? Sei ein Mann, Ronald Weasley!

Mit einem gleichgültigen Blick strafe ich Ron seiner heutigen Ignoranz mir gegenüber und setze mich auf meinen Platz. Die anderen tun es mir gleich, nur Mrs. Weasley läuft noch aufgeregt durch die Küche.

„Wenn Remus und Tonks gleich kommen, wollten wir eigentlich anfangen, aber wo bleibt Arthur nur?"

In dem Moment springt der Zeiger von Mr. Weasley auf der großen Uhr von „unterwegs" auf das Feld „zu Hause", und es klopft an der Tür. Mrs. Weasley eilt umgehend zur Tür und öffnet sie einen Spalt.

„Okay, ich denke es reicht, wenn ich heute nur die Frage stelle!", raunt Mrs. Weasley ihrem Mann zu. Das sind ja ganz neue Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hier! Da bin ich ja mal gespannt.

„Aber Molly!"

„Arthur, bitte! Die Gäste sind hier!", räuspert sich Mrs. Weasley und ich vernehme ein unverständliches Brabbeln von Mr. Weasley.

„Also. Was ist dein sehnlichster Wunsch, Arthur?"

„Herauszufinden, wie Flugzeuge in derb Luft bleiben.", sagt Mr. Weasley lustlos und betritt schließlich das Haus, nachdem Mrs. Weasley ihm die Tür vollständig geöffnet hat.

„Wir sollten uns neue Fragen ausdenken.", grummelt er ein wenig verstimmt seiner Frau zu und kommt zu uns an den Tisch. Seine Miene hellt sich bei dem Anblick der Torte auf und er klopft Harry kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Alles Gute zu Geburtstag, mein Junge!"

„Danke, Mr. Weasley."

Strahlend gesellt sich Mrs. Weasley zu ihrem Mann und nimmt ihm die Jacke ab. Oh man, es wird echt Zeit, das Tonks hier aufkreuzt. Die bringt wenigstens wieder etwas Spaß in die Runde. Hoffentlich geht es ihr wieder etwas besser. Und hoffentlich verliebt sich Bill wirklich noch mal in sie. Sie passt wirklich besser hier her!

Mein Magen knurrt laut in dem Moment, als alle schweigend zur Tür starren. Es hat geklopft, und Mrs. Weasley eilt ein weiteres Mal zur Tür. Na, dann sind ja jetzt alle Gäste komplett, und wir können die sechzehn Kerzen auf der Torte anzünden. Man, hab ich einen Kohldampf auf einmal. Mrs. Weasley reißt die Tür in freudiger Erregung auf, und ich wundere mich noch, warum sie die Frage-Antwort-Prozedur nicht auch bei Remus und Tonks durchführt. Doch dann verschlägt es mir die Sprache und mein Appetit ist wie weggeblasen. In der Tür steht Remus Lupin. Alleine. Seine Kleider sind zerlumpt und sind an einigen Stellen geflickt. Seine sonst so braunen Haare sind mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen, und sein Gesicht wirkt eingefallen und mager. Überhaupt wirkt er richtig fertig und traurig.

Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich. Hoffentlich ist nichts mit Tonks passiert und überhaupt, was ist los? Mit einem kurzen Blick durch die Küche, merke ich, dass alle anderen ihn auch ein wenig geschockt anstarren. Wie kann man sich innerhalb so kurzer Zeit so verändern?

Mir läuft eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schaut Lupin uns aus seinen müden Augen an.

„Hallo allerseits! Und alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!" sagt er erschöpft und humpelt zu einem freien Stuhl. Mein Gott, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich bin entsetzt. Ich bin neugierig. Aber vor allen Dingen bin ich nicht unhöflich! Also halte ich meine Klappe und warte darauf, dass er von alleine erzählt. Wie betäubt schließt Mrs. Weasley die Tür, nachdem sie festgestellt hat, dass niemand mehr kommt, und setzt sich zu uns an den Tisch. Schweigend warten alle darauf, dass Lupin anfängt zu erzählen.


	3. Der Countdown

**Wunderliebes Hallo!**

**Das dritte Kapitel, wie versprochen nach zwei Wochen Bearbeitungszeit nun auch endlich online. Wer jetzt erwartet, dass es gleich mit Hermine und Draco was wird, der irrt sich. Diese Beziehung ist ein sensibles Pflänzchen, das meiner Meinung nach nicht zu sehr strapaziert werden darf. Daher braucht es Zeit zum Wachsen. )**

**Außerdem ist Hermine sich ja noch nicht einmal darüber im Klaren, wohin meine Geschichte sie wirklich führt.**

**Jean: Danke für deine lieben Reviews. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir weiterhin treu )**

**Der Eisbär: Auch dir danke ich für das tolle Kompliment. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer ein entsprechendes Niveau halten werde. Schon alleine, weil ich selber denke, dass eine gute Story ein paar strikte Vorraussetzungen haben sollte. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das dritte Kapitel.**

**Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über ein Review sehr freuen.**

**Ihr wisst ja... diese Motivationsschiene...Alles nur ein psychischer Trick, der wunderbar funktioniert. )**

**Lieben Gruß,**

**Mel**

* * *

Der Countdown

Diese Stille ist schneidend. Noch nicht einmal das Ticken der Standuhr vermag diese Stille zu durchbrechen. Ich möchte ihn nicht anstarren, ich möchte ihn nicht anstarren! Mein Blick wandert langsam über meinen Teller, über den Rand hinaus und über die Torte, quer über den Tisch zu Remus Lupin. Er sitzt da so hilflos auf seinem Stuhl, dass ich für einen Moment glaube, meine Emotionen kochen über und ich müsste ihn mal fest in den Arm nehmen. Ich beherrsche mich aber. Ich kann doch nicht meinen ehemaligen Lehrer in den Arm nehmen, das geht doch nicht, wo kämen wir denn da hin? Wahnsinnig, überhaupt an so was zu denken! Bin ich pervers? Bin ich anders? Steh ich auf ältere Männer? Oh Gott, Viktor war doch nur vier Jahre älter, zählt das auch schon dazu? Okay. Bloß keine Panik, Hermine, du bist vollkommen normal. Bloß die Ruhe bewahren. Jetzt nicht am Geburtstagstisch ausflippen. Dein Blutdruck ist in letzter Zeit eh so hoch. Entspann dich...

Gruselig. Jetzt fang ich schon an mich selbst zu therapieren. Ich bin verloren.

Mr. Weasley räuspert sich schließlich leise und durchbricht die Stille und meine Gedanken. Sofort suchen sich alle einen Punkt im Raum, den sie fixieren können, und Mrs. Weasley fängt an mit dem Geschirr zu klappern. Sie lädt jedem ein Stück Geburtstagstorte auf den Teller und ich glaube in cirka einer Stunde werde ich mein Gewicht verdoppelt haben. Hoffentlich habe ich genug Kraft, um die zentimeterdicke Schicht Zuckerguss zu durchbrechen, um mich an den Zuckerschaum im Inneren heranarbeiten zu können. Sind schon mal Leute an einem Zuckerschock gestorben? Geht das?

„Es gab noch ein paar weitere Dementorenangriffe..."

Mrs. Weasley, die ihm gerade ein Stück Torte auf den Teller schaufelt, hält inne. Auch ich stoppe mit meiner Gabel kurz vor meinem Mund. Nachdem er die ganze Zeit still da gesessen hatte, fängt Remus doch tatsächlich an, von alleine zu reden. Oha, darf ich ihn in meinen Gedanken eigentlich Remus nennen? Er hat mir nie das _DU_ angeboten! Aber wenn ich die ganze Zeit Mr. Lupin oder Professor Lupin denken muss ist das auch komisch! Ich meine, in meinen Gedanken bin ich doch an keine Gesetze und Höflichkeiten oder so gebunden. Und überhaupt, man denkt doch nicht im vornherein darüber nach, was man zu denken hat, oder? Ich bin verwirrt. Hoffentlich kann hier keiner Gedanken lesen, sonst wird das echt peinlich. Warum hab ich mir nicht in der dritten Klasse Okklumentik angeeignet? Dann wäre ich jetzt nicht in der Zwickmühle. Ich glaube, ich bin einfach nur verwirrt. Ich sollte gar nicht mehr denken, sondern nur zuhören. Nachher kann hier wirklich noch einer meiner Gedanken lesen und ich werde ins St. Mungo gesteckt.

„Und man hat Igor Karkaroffs Leiche in Hütte oben im Norden gefunden. Sie haben das Dunkle Mal darüber aufsteigen lassen – also, ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass er ein ganzes Jahr überlebt hat, nachdem er die Todesser verließ. Sirius' Bruder Regulus hat es nur ein paar Tage geschafft, soweit ich mich erinnere.", sagt Remus, und mir kommt es vor, als würde ihm eine große Last vom Herzen fallen. So, als würde er beichten. Ich habe beschlossen, ihn jetzt doch Remus zu nennen. Ich denke lieber in Vornamen. Außer bei den Personen, wo ich es mir wirklich nicht anders vorstellen kann. Also, Dumbledore... Snape... Mrs. Weasley... Mr. Weasley... Malfoy... Seit ich dem im Bad begegnet bin, denk ich oft an ihn, aber na ja. Wie soll ich sagen? Unbewusst. Irgendwie gibt es zu viele Dinge, die ich mit dem Frettchen in Verbindung bringe. Ist mir unheimlich.

„Nun ja.", rüttelt Mrs. Weasleys Stimme mich wach. „Vielleicht sollten wir über was anderes -"

„Hast du das mit Florean Fortescue gehört, Remus?", unterbricht Bill seine Mutter. Er kippt den Wein in seinem Glas mit einem Schluck herunter und stellt das Glas auf dem Tisch ab. Ich traue meinen Augen kaum, aber es ist sofort wieder randvoll mit Wein. Fleur scheint gerade eine Aufgabe darin gefunden zu haben, Bill abzufüllen. Was sie damit wohl bezweckt? Ich will's mir gar nicht näher vorstellen! Ich schiebe mir eine große Gabel Torte in den Mund.

„Der Mann, der den –"

„ – Eissalon in der Winkelgasse hat?" fällt Harry ihm ins Wort. Ich glaube ihm ist gerade so ein Lichtlein aufgegangen. Hammer. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der nette Eisverkäufer Florean Fortescue heißt. Hab ich nie drauf geachtet. Ich hab mich immer nur für die neusten Bücher oder sein Eis interessiert. Jetzt tut es mir leid, dass ich noch nicht mal mehr weiß, wie er genau aussah! Eine Persönlichkeit der Winkelgasse ist verschwunden, und ich habe mich nie wirklich für ihn interessiert! Ich schäme mich.

„Er hat mir immer Eis geschenkt", murmelt Harry ein wenig niedergeschlagen, „Was ist mit ihm geschehen?"

„Wurde verschleppt, so, wie es in seinem Laden aussieht."

„Weshalb?", fragt Ron und ich stelle mir genau dieselbe Frage. Warum verschleppt man einen harmlosen Eisverkäufer? Brauchen die Eis für ihren Plan? Wollen die die Erde in eine zweite Eiszeit stürzen? Oder verzaubertes Eis unter die Leute bringen? Was kann man mit Eis noch so alles anstellen? Diese Entführung scheint mir unsinnig.

„Wer weiß?", antwortet Bill in verschwörerischem Ton. „Er muss sie irgendwie geärgert haben. War ein guter Kerl, Florean."

Für einen Moment herrscht wieder diese drückende Stille und man hört nur die Gabeln auf den Tellern kratzen oder Rons leises Schmatzen.

„Da wir gerade von der Winkelgasse sprechen...", fängt Mr. Weasley langsam an und wirft seiner Frau einen prüfenden Blick zu. Er räuspert sich und streicht sich unsicher durch die Haare. „Sieht aus, als wäre Ollivander auch verschwunden."

„Der Zauberstabmacher?" quietscht Ginny erschrocken und ihr schießen ein paar Krümel aus dem Mund. Wäh. Zum Glück hat sie nicht mein Stück Kuchen getroffen. Kann sie nicht erst schlucken und dann reden?

„Genau. Der Laden ist leer. Keine Spur von einem Kampf. Keiner weiß, ob er freiwillig gegangen ist oder entführt wurde.", seufzt Mr. Weasley und stützt seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab. Ich glaube mittlerweile langweilen ihn die ganzen Entführungen und Morde. Das ist nicht wirklich was für jemanden, der lieber Muggeldinge untersucht.

„Aber Zauberstäbe – was machen die Leute ohne Zauberstäbe?", ereifert sich Ginny und fuchtelt gefährlich wild mit ihrer Gabel umher. Gute Frage. Was ist mit den Zauberstäben? Eröffnen jetzt alle eine Zauberstabhandelbörse oder so? Second-hand-Zauberstäbe? Geht das?

„Die werden sich mit anderen Herstellern begnügen.", beantwortet Remus meine Frage und ich komme zu dem Schluss mir baldmöglichst Okklumentik beizubringen. Besser is.

„Aber Ollivander war der beste, und wenn die andere Seite ihn hat, ist das nicht gerade gut für uns.", fährt er fort und ich muss unwillkürlich schlucken. Ach ja. Was wenn die Bösen ihn haben? Warum? Wofür brauchen die Zauberstäbe? Die haben doch alle einen? Warum überhaupt das alles? Voldemort hat doch längst bewiesen, dass er klasse zaubern kann und ein toller Hecht ist. Warum muss er jetzt wieder diesen Häckmäck veranstalten? Minderwertigkeitskomplexe? Aufmerksamkeitsdefizite? Irgendwas Belangloses wird am Ende bestimmt hinter diesem makabren Krieg stecken. Das spür ich schon in meinen Haarspitzen. Und ich muss sie natürlich miterleben, diese Midlifecrisis. Okay, natürlich nicht nur ich. Aber ich meine, was wenn meine Schulnoten unter diesem ganzen Schlamassel gelitten haben? Vielleicht hätte ich ja noch viel besser sein können, wenn da nicht jedes Jahr dieser ganze Stress wäre! Oh mein Gott, das heißt ich konnte mich die ganze Zeit über nicht frei entfalten und das lernen, was ich sonst gelernt hätte! Voldemort, du Idiot, das wirst du mir büßen.

„Hey, Hermine! Was guckst du komisch?"

Was?

„Hm?", gebe ich von mir und starre geradewegs in Rons Gesicht, das mich belustigt betrachtet. Hat er mich etwa die ganze Zeit schon beobachtet? Mach ich beim Denken Geräusche oder ziehe Fratzen?

„Na, du hast gerade echt komisch geguckt. Ich dachte schon, irgendwas wäre mit mir los!"

„Hab ich dich angestarrt?"

Neeeeeeeein! Bitte nicht. Bitte nicht öffentlich vor allen Leuten. Ich will den Verschwindibus machen.

„Na ja, was meinst du, Harry?", sagt Ron grinsend und stößt Harry mit dem Ellbogen an. Jetzt fangen alle an sich über mich lustig zu machen. Das ist ja so gemein!

„Also wenn du mich fragst – "

„Warum sollte Hermine dich anstarren, Ron? Sie hat überhaupt keinen Grund dazu!" zischt Ginny bevor Harry antworten kann und ich werfe ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. Trotzdem ist mir die Situation peinlich. Bill und Fleur schmusen und kriegen eh nichts mit, Remus und Mr. Weasley unterhalten sich leise über wichtige Sachen und Mrs. Weasley schaut mich mit prüfendem Blick an. Oh Gott. Ich kenne diesen Blick. Mit diesem Blick schaut sie Fleur auch immer an! Ich dreh durch, sie prüft mich gerade, ob ich eine geeignete Schwiegertochter abgebe! Ich will noch nicht heiraten! Ich bin noch nicht soweit! Ich ersticke. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob ich jemals mit Ron zusammen komme! Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das überhaupt will!

Mrs. Weasley...

Mrs. Hermine Jane Weasley...

Mrs. Ronald Weasley...

Mir läuft eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Ich bin doch erst sechzehn!

Voller Unbehagen rutsche ich auf meinem Stuhl hin und her und schaue wie ein gehetztes Tier von einem zum anderen. Bis Mrs. Weasley schließlich seufzend den Kopf schüttelt und mich anlächelt. Bin ich aus dem Rennen?

„Hermine war einfach nur am träumen, da kommt es vor, dass man abschweift und die Welt um sich herum vergisst!", erklärt Mrs. Weasley mein absurdes Verhalten und nimmt eine Gabel Torte. Öhm. Danke?

Ich weiß nicht wie ich dieses Verhalten interpretieren soll. Ich kann mein eigenes Verhalten ja gerade nicht mal interpretieren!

„Ja, und sie hat bestimmt nicht von dir geträumt, Ron!", macht sich Ginny über ihren großen Bruder lustig, der leicht rosafarben anläuft. Ihm ist die Situation auch ein wenig peinlich, glaube ich. Jetzt will ich aber auch mal was dazu sagen!

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr alle habt. Ich kann doch noch hingucken, wo ich will? Und wenn ich Ron anstarren möchte, dann tue ich das!"

Das ist lässig! Das war eine Antwort, wie sie mir nicht besser über die Lippen hätte gehen können. Ich bin stolz auf mich. Ich stütze meinen Kopf auf meine Hände und starre Ron provozierend an.

„Hör auf, Hermine, du machst mir Angst!", beschwert sich Ron. Es ist ihm unangenehm so angestarrt zu werden. Harry fängt an zu kichern und ich drehe mich ihm prompt zu und starre nun ihn an. Er hört sofort auf zu kichern und schaufelt ein Stück Torte in sich hinein. HA! Er kann das auch nicht ab! Obwohl er Routine darin hat, angestarrt zu werden, kann er es nicht ertragen, von mir angestarrt zu werden! Die Waffen einer Frau, sage ich da nur.

Ich glaube ich habe die beiden Jungs gerade so eingeschüchtert mit dem Starren, dass sie ganz eingeschüchtert da sitzen und den Kuchen essen. Als Ginny mir den Ellbogen in die Rippen jagt, höre ich auf damit. Ich widme mich meinem zweiten Stück Kuchen und komme mir langsam vor, wie ein Ballon. Hatte ich in der letzten _Hexenwoche_ nicht einen wunderbaren Diätzauber gelesen? Ich meine ja, vielleicht sollte ich den vor Schulbeginn noch mal schnell auf mich anwenden lassen. Weil, noch darf ich ja nicht außerhalb der Schule zaubern! Noch drei Wochen, dann ist das mühsame Leben vorbei. Endlich. Nie wieder die Beine rasieren und sich dabei die Fersen blutig schneiden. Oder die Knie, wenn's schnell gehen muss. Sogar unter den Achseln eine Haut so weich wie ein Babypopo. Von der Intimzone ganz zu schweigen, was man da alles experimentieren kann! Ein Zauber und alle Probleme lösen sich in Luft auf. _Hexenwoche_ und _Schicksalsspiegel_ sei Dank.

Nachdem wir alle unser zweites Stück Kuchen verdrückt haben, verdrücken auch wir uns. Mrs. Weasley fängt an den Tisch abzuräumen, und nach den üblichen Geburtstagsplaudereien und der Geschichte, wie ich zu meinem Veilchen gekommen bin, ist es an der Zeit, dass die Erwachsenen unter sich bleiben. Wir mühen uns alle die Treppe hoch, denn wir sind alle bis zum Rand gesättigt. Mich könnte man genauso gut kugeln. Wir versammeln uns in Ginnys Zimmer und ich lasse mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ich steh hier nicht mehr auf. Man, ist das gut!

„Mal im Ernst, Lupin sieht gar nicht gut aus!", meint Ginny und schmeißt sich aufs Bett. Die Jungs setzen sich auf Boden und nicken betröppelt.

„Ja. Er sieht richtig krank aus. Ob er wohl Probleme mit na ja... seinem Problem hat?" sagt Ron und reckt sich, um die Tür von seinem Platz aus mit möglichst wenig Bewegungsaufwand zu schließen.

„Ich glaube eher es liegt an der allgemeinen Situation, Ron.", erkläre ich. „Dein Dad sieht auch nicht aus, als würde sein Job der ruhigste und stressfreieste auf der ganzen Welt sein."

„Ja, aber Dad ist auch ne Ecke älter als Lupin! Und so gestresst und fertig wie er, sieht Dad nun auch nicht aus."

„Ob sie jetzt gerade darüber reden, was mit Tonks ist? Warum war sie nicht da?", frage ich und boxe mir mein Kissen zurecht.

„Es muss ein triftiger Grund sein, so einfach versetzt man keinen Geburtstagstee für Harry!", stellt Ginny fest, und ich bin, glaub ich, die Einzige, der auffällt, dass sie sich wieder mal sehr für Harry einsetzt. Vielleicht fällt es mir auch nur auf, weil ich es mir einrede und es so will. Ich weiß es nicht, ist mir auch egal.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es ihr gut geht.", sagt Harry. Er wirkt sehr nachdenklich und blättert abwesend in dem Bildband über die Quidditch-Nationalmannschaften, den er von Remus bekommen hat. Von den einzelnen Fotos her, winken die Spieler Harry zu, und er lächelt sie zärtlich an. Männer und Sport! Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen. Harry blättert auf die nächste Seite und das Mannschaftsfoto der Bulgaren springt mir förmlich ins Auge. Neben einem kurzen Text befindet sich noch ein einzelnes Porträt von Viktor auf der Seite. Ron wirft mir einen extrem kurzen Blick zu, den ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht hätte wahrnehmen dürfen, und schaut dann auf Viktor. Er schnauft verächtlich und dreht sich von Harry weg. Harry registriert den Schnaufer, blickt von seinem Buch auf und schaut mich fragend an. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und kuschele mich in mein Kissen. Ich höre, wie Harry weiter blättert und Ginny mit ihm ein Gespräch über den richtigen Einsatz von Rennbesen anfängt. Ich starre an die Decke. Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass Viktor einfach mehr Mut hat als Ron? Er war es damals ja selber schuld. Ich wäre ja lieber mit Ron zum Ball hingegangen. Zu Anfang. Nachdem ich aber gemerkt habe, dass ich die Letzte war, die er gefragt hat, weil ihm niemand anderes einfiel... nicht mehr. Aber da hatte ich mein Date ja schon im Kasten. Und ich bereue es wirklich nicht. Viktor ist ein Traum von einem Mann. Zuvorkommend und liebenswürdig irgendwie. Allerdings war es ein wenig nervig, dass er mich beim Lernen beobachtet hat. Aber hey, ich war es ja nicht anders gewohnt damals! Mir wurde ja nie soviel Aufmerksamkeit zuteil. Und was soll ich sagen? Ron war eifersüchtig und ich stinke sauer, und trotzdem hat er bis jetzt immer noch nicht die Initiative ergriffen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich gerne mit ihm damals hingegangen wäre und überhaupt, das soll wohl als Anhaltspunkt reichen. Der Rest ist ja wohl einfach zu kombinieren. Na ja. Aber vielleicht will er mich auch gar nicht. Vielleicht reicht ihm ja die Freundschaft zwischen uns vollkommen aus. Dann soll er sich aber nicht so kindisch verhalten, wenn Viktor irgendwo in der Zeitung oder so auftaucht. Ich kann da ja auch nichts für! Aber es ist sein Problem. Ich kann mich an Zeiten erinnern, wo Ron ihn vergöttert hat. Versteh einer mal die Männer...

Mrs. Krum...

Mrs. Hermine Jane Krum...

Mrs. Viktor Krum...

Oh Gott, ich könnte ihn nicht heiraten. Selbst wenn er mich in einem vollen Stadion mit Leinwandübertragung auf Knien anfleht ihn zu heiraten, ich könnte das nicht! Wie hört sich das denn an? Hermine Krum. Belassen wir es einfach bei der ersten Liebe, und basta.

Hmm, was würde sich denn gut anhören?

Mrs. Potter? Mrs. Longbottom? Mrs. Finnigan? Mrs. ... Malfoy? Absurder Gedanke, ich weiß, aber das sind sie alle. Ich würde keinen der eben genannten heiraten wollen. Harry ist mein bester Freund, und der Rest? Spricht eigentlich für sich, oder? Also wäre es doch besser, wenn ich für immer und ewig Miss Hermine Jane Granger bleibe. So ist es für alle angenehm.

„Was meinst du?", fragt Ginny mich plötzlich. Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch.

„Was?"

Meine Stimme hört sich schrill an. Irgendwie. Ich fühle mich ertappt.

„Na, wollen wir noch eine Runde Quidditch spielen?"

Och nö. Kein Bock. Ich lieg gerade so gut. Es ist bequem. Draußen ist es nebelig. Blöder Sommer. Ich will nicht.

„Hm?", macht Ginny und zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja klar! Lasst uns schnell nach drau0en, bevor es dunkel wird!", meine ich ironisch, aber die Pointe wird von allen anwesenden Personen schlichtweg überhört, ignoriert oder gar nicht erst bemerkt.

„Ja super! Dann holt eure Besen!"

Meine drei Freunde fliegen förmlich aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter, während ich gemächlich hinterher trotte. Das ist meine Art und Weise, zu demonstrieren, wie sehr ich mich freue, mich gleich auf den harten Besen zu schwingen, eventuell noch den Ball gegen mein letztes gesundes Auge zu bekommen oder in dem Wahn, unbedingt den Ball fangen zu wollen, gegen die Hauswand zu düsen. Ach ich bin ja so motiviert! Ich schlüpfe in meine Strickjacke und greife mir den erstbesten Besen. Ich schlurfe nach draußen, wo die anderen schon auf mich warten.

---

Ich werde wach und habe einen ziemlichen Muskelkater in meinem Wurfarm. Ich war gestern gar nicht so schlecht. Besser als sonst. Viel engagierter, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich gar keine Lust hatte, mich zu bewegen. Aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das alles auch nur ein, denn von den Jungs gab es keinerlei Komplimente. Hätte ich ja auch eh nicht erwartet!

Ich drehe mich auf die andere Seite und linse zu Ginnys Bett hinüber. Es ist leer. Mein Gott, wie spät ist es denn schon, hab ich das Frühstück verpasst? Wieso weckt mich keiner? Ich greife nach meiner Uhr und stelle mit Erschrecken fest, dass es gerade Mal sieben Uhr ist. Wieso liegt Ginny nicht in ihrem Bett? Wo steckt die? Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf überschlagen sich förmlich. Was, wenn sie sich heimlich aus dem Zimmer gestohlen hat, als ich geschlafen habe, und bei Harry Unterschlupf gefunden hat? Sie ist doch mit Dean zusammen! Was soll ich davon halten? Sie kuschelt fremd! Und was, wenn es nicht beim Kuscheln bleibt? Das ist doch jetzt gerade das Alter, ich kenn das doch! Oh Gott. Ich sollte mich beruhigen und an etwas Entspannendes denken. Ich habe Ferien. Genug Zeit also um neue Dinge ohne Stress zu lernen, und altes Wissen neu aufzubereiten.

Von draußen kommt ein leises Vogelzwitschern durchs Fenster an mein Ohr, aber wirklich sommerlich ist es auch heute nicht. Der Duft von frisch gemähtem Gras dringt in meine Nase und ich erinnere mich an die lustige Zeit, die ich immer hier verbracht habe. Bei Freunden und irgendwie mittlerweile auch Familie. Ich gähne. Eigentlich der perfekte Tag, um ihn im Bett zu verbringen. Ich recke mich und ziehe mir die Decke bis an die Ohren hoch. Dann drehe ich mich wieder zur Wand um und überlege, wie ich Ron dazu kriegen könnte mir das Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen. Ich glaube um das zu erreichen müsste ich schon Quidditch-Nationalspielerin sein, und nicht nur gut mit einem befreundet. Und da ich weiß, dass ich Rons Meinung nach schon _zu gut_ mit diesem Nationalspieler befreundet bin, kann ich es gleich vergessen!

Ich schließe meine Augen wieder und versuche mich in einen schönen Traum hineinzuversetzen (die ultimative Abschlussklausur – alles Ohnegleichen!), als ich Schritte von der Tür her wahrnehme und schließlich Geraschel. Ginny war wohl nur aufm Klo und hat sich jetzt wieder hingelegt.

„Die Listen sind da."

„Was?"

Meine Ohren klingeln und binnen einer Millisekunde sitze ich aufrecht im Bett. Mein Herz fängt an zu klopfen, meine Hände werden feucht und mein Atem geht schneller, als Ginny mir einen an mich adressierten Brief überreicht. Feierlich breche ich das Siegel von Hogwarts, das den Brief verschließt und ich entnehme meine Liste für die neuen Schulbücher. Meine Augen glänzen, als ich die Liste kurz überfliege, und mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer nach dem anderen. Mit zitternden Händen lege ich die Liste in meinen Schoß. Das wird ja einfacher als ich gedacht habe! „_Im Angesicht des Gesichtslosen_" für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hätten wir da schon mal. Ich hab da schon mal in der dritten Klasse drin rumgeschmökert, als ich alleine in der Bibliothek am Lernen war. Hammer. Das Buch ist voll von gemeinen Gräueltaten, dass wir es für den Unterricht brauchen wundert mich ein wenig. Dann sehe ich noch, dass wir das „_Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 6_" besorgen müssen. Super, damit sind die restlichen Tage ohne Langeweile tot zu kriegen. Ich liebe es neue Zaubersprüche und Anwendungen zu erproben. Oh, „_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_" von Libatius Borage! Genial! Hoffentlich macht Snape dieses Jahr ein paar gescheite Zaubertränke mit uns, nicht immer diesen Kinderkram. Damit kann ich nichts anfangen. Mir fällt da nämlich gerade ein ausgezeichneter Trank ein, der Ron eventuell ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen könnte... Na ja, ich werde ja sehen, was da so alles bei rauskommt. Mit großer Freude stelle ich fest, dass auch die restlichen Bücher einigen hochexplosiven Inhalt haben, und ich in den nächsten Tagen meinen Spaß haben werde. Fragt sich nur, wann wir endlich in die Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen fahren. Ich brauche auch noch einen neuen Umhang. Bin nämlich ein wenig gewachsen.

„Wann fahren wir in die Winkelgasse?", hauche ich andächtig ohne den Blick von der Liste abzuwenden. Ginny schnauft und ich höre sie förmlich mit den Schultern zucken.

„Keine Ahnung. Lange können wir es ja nun nicht mehr hinaus schieben. Ich muss Mum noch fragen. Ihr wäre es eh am liebsten, wenn die ganzen Sachen gleich über das Flohnetzwerk bestellt werden könnten.", meint Ginny und studiert erneut ihre lange Liste für das fünfte Schuljahr.

Ich bin voller Tatendrang. Ich schäume vor Enthusiasmus förmlich über. Ich will diese Bücher haben. Ich brauche sie. Sofort.

„Lass uns runter gehen und fragen!", dränge ich Ginny mit flehendem Blick, aber sie schaut mich nur mit großen Augen an und zeigt mir einen Vogel.

„Du hast ja 'n Knall! Es ist sieben Uhr, bis zum Frühstück sind es noch zwei Stunden, und die möchte ich gerne in meinem Bett verbringen."

„Okay, viel Spaß!"

Ich schwinge meine Beine aus dem Bett und schlüpfe in meine Pantoffeln. Im Gehen greife ich nach dem Morgenmantel und mache mich auf dem Weg nach unten. Im Flur läuft mir Krummbein über den Weg und er tapert folgsam hinter mir her. Die Küche ist noch leer, aber aus dem Wohnzimmer höre ich leise Geräusche. Krummbein und ich machen uns also auf den Weg in die gute Stube. An der Tür bleibe ich stehen und linse vorsichtig um die Ecke, um die Lage abzuwägen. Nicht, dass nachher gar nicht Mrs. Weasley im Wohnzimmer ist, sondern vielleicht Bill und Fleur, die die frühe Stunde nutzen wollen, um ungestört vor dem Kamin – Nein! Nein! Nein! Hermine, denk nicht weiter! Ich krieg ne mächtige Gänsehaut, während ich mich langsam vorwärts schiebe und einen Blick riskiere. Aber zum Glück sitzt wirklich da nur Mrs. Weasley, die in einem Buch liest und neben ihr stricken die Stricknadeln schon fleißig an der diesjährigen Winterkollektion. Hauptsächlich blaue Wolle. Ich bin gespannt!

„Ähm, ...Mrs. Weasley?", räuspere ich mich und schlurfe in den Raum. Ein wenig unvorbereitet auf mein plötzliches Erscheinen blickt sie zu mir auf. Ein wenig verwirrt im ersten Moment, aber dann lächelt sie mich an.

„Hermine, du bist ja schon wach!"

„Ja, also... ähm... ich wollte fragen, wann wir denn nun in die Winkelgasse gehen? Die Listen sind gekommen!"

Ich wedele unterstützend mit der Liste und schaue sie erwartungsvoll an. Seufzend legt sie ihr Buch in den Schoß, und deutet an, mich neben ihr zu setzen. Ich setze mich auf das Sofa und Krummbein springt elegant hinter mir her. Er rollt sich in meinem Schoß zusammen und fängt an zu schnurren.

„Hör zu, Hermine. Arthur wurde heute Morgen schon sehr früh ins Ministerium beordert. Ich weiß nicht, was da los ist. Aber solange diese Dinge geschehen möchte ich nicht alleine hier weg.", sagt sie besorgt und irgendwie knotet sich mein Magen zusammen. Ich hatte gedacht, wir könnten gleich nach dem Frühstück los.

„Mrs. Weasley, das verstehe ich natürlich. Aber die Ferien dauern nicht mehr lange, und ich wollte mich noch ein wenig vorbereiten können, wenn Sie mich verstehen?", frage ich vorsichtig. Ich will auf keinen Fall Ärger mit Mrs. Weasley. Was sie sagt ist Gesetz. Solange ich hier bin, befolge ich diese Gesetze. Aber bitte, ich muss doch lernen! Wir haben nur noch vier Wochen Ferien, in denen ich mich gründlich genug vorbereiten kann!

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Samstag hingehen?", sagt sie langsam, als ob sie jedes einzelne Wort erst vorher erfinden musste. Ich glaube sie denkt gerade gleichzeitig über eine Menge nach.

„Jaaah, das wäre wirklich toll!", sage ich freundlich und versuche meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Wir könnten uns doch Bill als männliche Begleitung schnappen und die Bücher heute besorgen gehen, wenn er und Schleim von der Arbeit kommen. Oder morgen! Aber doch nicht erst Samstag? Das ist erst übermorgen! Ich lächle Mrs. Weasley noch einmal schnell an und schnappe mir Krummbein.

„Ich leg mich dann noch mal hin."

„Tu das. Ich rufe euch zum Frühstück."

Mit dem Kater im Arm und der zerknüllten Liste in meiner Hand, mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach oben.

„Und?", kommt es mir verschlafen aus Ginnys Ecke entgegen.

„Samstag.", sage ich schmollig und plumpse mit Krummbein auf mein Bett. Er beschwert sich laut maunzend und guckt mich bestürzt an. Ich drücke ihm einen Schmatzer auf den Kopf und sofort fängt er wieder an zu schnurren.

„Dann pack dich gefälligst wieder hin, ich will die Zeit bis zum Frühstück maximal nutzen."

„Indem du schläfst...", grinse ich und kuschle mich mit Krummbein unter die Decke.

----

Als wir ein wenig später alle beim Frühstück sitzen, Bill und Fleur sind zum Glück schon außer Haus, kann ich mich nicht mehr halten. Ich muss den Jungs einfach erzählen, was für tolle Bücher wir alle bekommen.

„Hermine, für dich gibt es auch nichts anderes, als Lernen.", sagt Ron gelangweilt und sofort fängt es an in mir zu brodeln. Das sagt der Richtige!

„Und für dich gibt es wohl nichts anderes, als Quidditch und Schokofrösche in dich reinstopfen!", fauche ich ihn an. „Ich wüsste nicht, wasbesser auf das spätere Leben vorbereitet!"

„Ja, Ron! Ständig Schokofrösche fressen tut deiner Figur nicht gut!", stichelt Ginny und grinst ihn herausfordernd an.

„Jetzt fängt die auch noch an!", stöhnt Ron und verdreht die Augen. Er will gerade noch etwas sagen, als ein lautes Kratzen vom Fenster her unsere Köpfe herumschnellen lässt. Draußen flattert aufgeregt eine große, braune Eule vor dem Fenster auf und ab und begehrt Einlass. Mrs. Weasley steht auf und öffnet ihr das Fenster. Sie landet bei Harry auf der Stuhllehne und hält ihm das Bein hin, an dem ein kleiner Brief befestigt ist.

„Wer schriebt dir denn da?", fragt Ginny neugierig. Ja, ich will es auch wissen!

Harry knibbelt den Brief ab und sofort erkennen wir alle das Siegel von Hogwarts. Warum bekommt Harry noch einen zweiten Brief aus Hogwarts?

„Sind noch mehr Eulen draußen?", wundere ich mich und schaue zur Prüfung noch mal nach draußen. Nichts. Nur die eine Eule für Harry. Komisch. Was soll das?

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter", beginnt Harry zu lesen, „wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie ab diesem Jahr die Leitung des Quidditch-Teams des Hauses Gryffindor übernehmen werden..."

Ginny kreischt drauflos, bevor Harry noch einen Ton weiter lesen kann und fällt ihm um den Hals. Ron reißt die Augen weit auf und strahlt Harry über beide Backen an und ich schlage die Hände vor meinem Mund zusammen. Genial. Genial, Genial, genial!

„Damit hast du den gleichen Rang wie ein Vertrauensschüler!", sprudelt es aus mir heraus. Mein Gott, bin ich gerade aufgeregt. „Jetzt kannst du unser spezielles Badezimmer benutzen und alles!"

Und bitte vergiss nicht immer schön abzuschließen! Füge ich in Gedanken hinzu. Nachher steht Malfoy vor ihm und der Skandal ist perfekt. Weil ich glaube kaum, dass er so einen Fauxpas von Harry für sich behält.

„Wow, ich weiß noch, wie Charlie so eins getragen hat", sagt Ron und deutet auf das Abzeichen, das aus dem Brief heraus gefallen ist und nun über den Tisch kullert.

„Harry, das ist so was von cool, du bist mein Kapitän – vorausgesetzt, du holst mich wieder in die Mannschaft, haha ..."

Döspaddel. Erstmal muss er sich ja sowieso beweisen. Und wenn das nicht klappt, kann Harry ihn ja nicht trotzdem in die Mannschaft holen? Ron ist manchmal so naiv.

Mrs. Weasley nimmt einen Korb voller Wäsche von der Fensterbank, nachdem sie die Eule entlassen hat und das Fenster wieder geschlossen hat. Sie seufzt und schaut mich verschwörerisch an.

„Nun, ich denke, wir können einen Besuch in der Winkelgasse nicht mehr länger aufschieben, jetzt, wo ihr die habt.", sagt Mrs. Weasley und nickt mit dem Kopf zu den Bücherlisten hin. Ich lächle zufrieden vor mich hin. „Wir gehen am Samstag, falls euer Vater nicht wieder zur Arbeit muss. Ohne ihn gehe ich nicht dorthin."

„Mum, glaubst du wirklich, Du-weißt-schon-wer versteckt sich hinter einem Bücherregal bei Flourish & Blotts?", zieht Ron seine Mutter kichernd auf, doch der Gesichtsausdruck von Mrs. Weasley lässt nichts Gutes ahnen.

„Fortescue und Ollivander sind also im Urlaub?", braust sie los und Ron verzieht das Gesicht. „Wenn du denkst, mit der Sicherheitsfrage lässt sich spaßen, dann kannst du hier bleiben und ich besorg dir deine Sachen alleine – "

„Nein, ich will mitkommen, ich will den Laden von Fred und George sehen!", protestiert Ron mit hochrotem Kopf. Ich muss unwillkürlich kichern und fange mir einen bösen Blick ein.

„Dann reiß dich zusammen, junger Mann, sonst beschließe ich, dass du zu kindisch bist, um mit uns zu kommen!", schimpft Mrs. Weasley und holt ihre Uhr hervor, wirft einen Blick darauf und knallt sie auf einen Stapel frisch gewaschener Handtücher in dem Korb. Oh, oh. Aggro!

„Und das gilt auch für deine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts!", setzt sie energisch nach, klemmt sich den Wäschekorb unter den Arm und rauscht wütend aus der Küche. Ron starrt Harry ungläubig an und Ginny und ich müssen uns beherrschen, um nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Meine Güte... hier kann man ja nicht mal mehr einen Witz machen...", sagt er empört und stopft sich aus Protest einen Toast in den Mund.

„Nimm's nicht so schwer, es ist nur normal, dass deine Mutter sich Sorgen macht.", redet Harry auf ihn ein. Na ja, ich denke, im Moment sind die Menschen alle genauso angespannt wie die Lage selber. Und so schnell lässt sich daran auch nichts ändern. Erstmal Ruhe bewahren. Ohne noch ein Wort über den Ausraster zu verlieren, frühstücken wir weiter und planen bereits unsere feierliche Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, als Vertrauensschüler und als Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft.

---

Samstagmorgen. Neun Uhr. Ich, Harry, die Weasleys und Schleim am Frühstückstisch. Ginny und ich funkeln Fleur gefährlich an, was sie gar nicht bemerkt. Die blöde Kuh meinte gestern Abend tatsächlich, uns die Welt erklären zu müssen. Sie hat ja schon soviel erlebt, und ach, und hier und da und hast-du-nicht-gesehen. Wie kann eine einzelne Person nur so von sich überzeugt sein? Merkt sie nicht, wie arrogant sie sich uns gegenüber verhält? Harry lästert mittlerweile ja auch schon mit, aber Ron bekommt immer noch tellergroße Augen, wenn Fleur unangemeldet das Zimmer betritt. Ich glaube aber auch, dass Harry nur Ginny zuliebe mitlästert. _UND_ ich glaube, insgeheim hätte er auch nichts gegen ein kleines Tête-à-tête mit Schleim! Dieser Verräter!

„Hier, Hermine, nimm noch ein Stück Toast!", ordert Mrs. Weasley und schiebt mir eine Scheibe auf meinen Teller. Widerspruch ist zwecklos, ich werde aussehen wie ein Mastschwein, wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts bin. Mrs. Weasley ist überhaupt nach ihrem Ausraster extrem angespannt und na ja... wie soll ich's erklären? Sie zuckt häufig zusammen, wenn sie mit irgendwelchen Geräuschen oder Situationen nicht rechnet. Okay, sie zuckt auch zusammen, wenn die Uhr zur vollen Stunde schlägt, aber ich glaube einfach nur, dass sie sich da in etwas reingesteigert hat. Mr. Weasley seufzt und wirft seiner Frau einen kurzen, genervten Blick zu.

„Wir werden von einem Spezialwagen des Ministeriums abgeholt. Selbst das Flohnetzwerk ist nicht mehr sicher, seit gestern jemand dort drin verschwunden ist. Außerdem werden wir auf diesem Wege kein Aufsehen bei den Muggeln erregen."

„Was wird das für ein Spezialwagen sein?", frage ich interessiert. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass ein Zauberer einen Wagen mit Gas, Bremse und Gangschaltung fährt. Die haben da doch bestimmt irgendwo so ein System eingebaut, wo sie nur den Zauberstab reinstecken, und das Auto von alleine den Rest macht. So in etwa wie der ehemalige fliegende Ford der Weasleys. Der hatte ja auch ein Eigenleben.

„Gut, dass du das fragst, Hermine, sonst hätte ich das fast vergessen.", stöhnt Mr. Weasley gestresst und schlägt sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn. Mit traurigen Augen schaut er zu Bill und Fleur herüber. „Der Wagen hat leider nur acht Sitze. Das heißt, einer von uns müsste zu Hause bleiben, weil wir ja einen Fahrer haben, der schon einen Sitz der acht beansprucht."

Jaaah! Strike! Fleur muss zu Hause bleiben! Wie geil! Ginny und ich tauschen aufgeregt Blicke mit einander aus und auch Harry mustert uns mit belustigter Mine. Ich glaube, er ahnt, dass wir uns gerade tierisch freuen. Ich glaube Ron ist der einzige, der noch nicht ganz die Situation kapiert hat.

„Oh, wie schade. 'eißt das, wir können auch nischt mit dem Flo'netzwerk nachkommen?"

„Leider nein, das Flohnetzwerk ist seit gestern wegen dem Zwischenfall gesperrt. Würde es viel Ausmachen, wenn ihr daheim bleiben würdet und wir mit den Kindern alleine fahren?", erklärt Mr. Weasley und schaut Bill flehend an. Ich beobachte Bill ein wenig und seine Mundwinkel zucken so komisch nach oben. Ich glaub er muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Also, Dad. Wir würden natürlich unheimlich gerne mitkommen, aber wenn es nicht anders geht... dann müssen wir wohl oder übel hier bleiben!", seufzt Bill scheinheilig und schaut Fleur mit tragischem Blick an. Hallo? Für die beiden ist das doch jetzt das gefundene Fressen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie alles wo machen, kaum dass wir alle aus dem Haus sind. Aber die Show, die Bill gerade abzieht ist zum Quieken.

„Oh, mein armer Schatz", ruft Mrs. Weasley mit schlechtem Gewissen, „es tut mir ja so leid! Ich verspreche dir, ich bring dir was aus Fred und Georges Laden mit!"

„Danke, Mum!", grinst Bill verschmitzt und Fleur lächelt selig neben ihm. Ich wusste doch, dass die beiden was aushecken! Pfui!

„Ganz ehrlich, wenn dieser Vorfall gestern nicht gewesen wäre, dann müssten wir auch nicht mit dem Spezialwagen abgeholt werden. Aber es ist zu unsicher für uns alle. Und besonders für Harry!", rechtfertigt Mr. Weasley die Lage. Ich finde, Eltern sind immer die letzten, die verstehen, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielt. Als ob Bill und Fleur was dagegen haben hier zu bleiben!

„Ach ja, Harry", sagt Bill und kramt in seiner Tasche, „ich hab hier was für dich!"

Er zieht einen ledernen Beutel aus der Tasche und reicht ihn zu Harry über den Tisch. Im Inneren des Beutels klimpern die Galleonen hell aneinander.

„Wo ist meins?", fragt Ron, als Harry den Beutel voller Geld an sich nimmt.

„Das gehört doch Harry, Idiot", seufzt Bill und verdreht die Augen. An Harry gewand sagt er: „Ich hab es dir aus deinem Verlies geholt, Harry, denn zurzeit dauert es für normale Kunden etwa fünf Stunden, bis sie an ihr Gold kommen, die Kobolde haben die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen derart verschärft. Vor zwei Tagen bohrten sie Arkie Philpott eine Seriositätssonde in den... Also, glaub mir, es ist einfacher so."

„Danke, Bill", sagt Harry und steckt sein Gold weg.

„Er ist immer so suvorkommend", haucht Fleur bewundernd und kitzelt Bill an der Nase. Ich glaub mir wird schlecht. Das ist ja Ekel erregend! Wann, sagte Mr. Weasley kommt der Wagen? Ginny blickt kurz in die Runde und in dem Moment, als Fleur und Bill sich gegenseitig herzen, tut sie so, als müsste sie sich in ihr Müsli erbrechen. Harry verschluckt sich an seinen Cornflakes, mir schießt ein wenig Tee aus der Nase, den ich gerade noch mit einer Serviette kurz vor meiner Nase auffangen kann, und alles nur, weil wir versuchen nicht laut los zu prusten. Nur Ron nimmt die Sache ein wenig ernster und kann sich nicht durch die lustige Darbietung erheitern lassen. Er klopft Harry auf den Rücken, da dieser mittlerweile angefangen hat zu husten, und gar nicht mehr aufhören kann. Na ja. Zum Glück hab ich bereits am Anfang der Ferien halbwegs mein Konto geplündert. Und da wir die ganze Zeit eh nur hier beim Fuchsbau sind, hatte ich auch noch keine Gelegenheit mein Geld auszugeben.

„Nun gut, der Wagen wollte um zehn Uhr hier sein.", sagt Mr. Weasley schließlich und schaut uns alle ein wenig ermahnend an. Wir hören sofort auf, uns öffentlich zu amüsieren und schauen ein wenig ernster drein. „Sucht schon mal eure Sachen zusammen und holt eure Listen. Vergesst die Umhänge nicht, es ist heute nicht sonderlich warm für August."

Damit sind wir vom Frühstück offiziell entlassen und dürfen aufstehen. Ich kippe den letzten Rest meines Tees hinunter und hüpfe schnell hinter Harry, Ron und Ginny die Treppe hoch. Noch eine halbe Stunde, bis der Wagen hier auftaucht. Ich sollte mir Gedanken darüber machen, wie ich mein Veilchen vor der Öffentlichkeit verberge. Oder mir eine echt spannende Geschichte einfallen lassen, wie ich dazu gekommen bin. Ich könnte sagen, ich habe einen Todesser in die Flucht geschlagen, aber das würde mir eh niemand abkaufen. Ich könnte natürlich auch erzählen, dass ich auf Drachen-Safari war und mir auf der Flucht vor einem wild gewordenem Rothäubchen das Veilchen zugezogen hätte. Aber so was würde mir niemand zutrauen. Also was plausibleres. Ich habe gelernt, und ein Buch aus meinen Regal ziehen wollen, als ich aus Versehen einen darauf liegenden Gegenstand mitgezogen habe, der mir dann auf den Kopf geplumpst ist. Was für ein Gegenstand das war muss ich mir noch einfallen lassen. Aber ich glaube, wenn ich das so erzähle, machen sich alle über mich lustig. Kann ich auch gleich die Wahrheit mit Fred und Georges als Teleskop getarntes Kaleidoskop erzählen. Das hat denselben Effekt. Fakt ist, dass ich zum Gespött der Leute werde! Und bei meinem Glück wird natürlich auch ausgerechnet heute Draco Malfoy seine Einkäufe erledigen, das Veilchen sehen und mich irgendwie deswegen auslachen. Ich kenn das doch! Heute sind bestimmt Hinz und Kunz unterwegs und ich mache mich vor allen zum Volldeppen. Hoffentlich haben Fred und George ein Gegenmittel dieses blöde Veilchen. Mittlerweile ist es lila, und tut nicht mehr soooo doll weh.

Ich schlüpfe in meine Jeans und in einen schwarzen Pulli. Die Haare binde ich mir wieder zu einem Pferdeschwanz, denn sie liegen heute noch schlechter als sonst sowieso schon. Jetzt habe ich einen dicken Knubbel am Hinterkopf. Seufzend betrachte ich mein Spiegelbild in dem kleinen Spiegel, den Ginny in ihrem Zimmer hat. Ich sehe aus wie ein Panda.

„Keine Panik, Fred und George werden schon was dagegen haben!", heitert mich Ginny ein wenig auf, die das Problem sofort vrestanden hat.

„Ja, aber ich werde trotzdem zum Gespött der ganzen Winkelgasse. Alle werden da stehen und mich auslachen! Und vorne weg wird Malfoy noch ein paar gemeine Sprüche ablassen!"

„Seit wann stört es dich denn, was er über dich sagt?", empört sich Ginny und ich fange krampfhaft an zu überlegen. Öhm. Seit der Sache im Vertrauensschülerbad denke ich. Ich mache mir manchmal echt so blöde Gedanken darüber. Ich meine, so ein Erlebnis lässt manche Leute auf einmal in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen. Und na ja. Wer weiß. Vielleicht braucht Malfoy ein paar Schikanen, um dieses Erlebnis zu verdrängen? Und ich hab wirklich Schiss, dass er dann da steht, sich über mich lustig macht vor den ganzen Leuten und dann noch mal hinten dran fügt: ‚Ach ja, und Granger hat wirklich nichts zu bieten. Die ist mager und flach wie ein Brett!'. Oder so. Irgendwas Gemeines. Irgendwie wünschte ich, es wäre damals nicht geschehen, sondern jetzt. Also nicht, weil ich es gerne jetzt erleben würde, Merlin bewahre! Die Welt wäre ohne Draco Malfoy tausendmal besser, aber ich meine, jetzt, da habe ich wenigstens mehr zu bieten, und er könnte nicht so Sachen sagen, wie ich es mir immer vorstelle. Eigentlich reichen mir die Schlammblut-Sprüche vollkommen aus.

„Weiß nicht", sage ich und suche in meinem Koffer nach der Bücherliste. Irgendwie ärgert es mich, dass ich jetzt das Thema Malfoy angeschnitten habe. Das ich überhaupt den Gedanken daran verschwendet habe. Jetzt hab ich Ginny nämlich auf eine nicht vorhandene Fährte angesetzt. Sie will jetzt unbedingt rauskriegen, wieso es mir auf einmal was ausmacht, WAS genau Malfoy über mich erzählt. Aber ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. Ich will es auch gar nicht.

„Irgendeinen Grund muss es doch geben. Du hast doch vorher nichts auf seine dummen

Sprüche gegeben, wieso also jetzt?"

„Ginny... frag mich nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin, aber ich habe gerade einfach nur so darüber nachgedacht. Schließlich ist er derjenige, der sich am gemeinsten über so etwas lustig machen kann."

„Ja, stimmt. Und? Lass ihn doch, wenn er sich dann toll vorkommt!"

„Nein! Ich will es nicht! Wir sehen ja, was dabei rauskommt, wenn ein Zauberer denkt er sei der Tollste! Im Endeffekt will er immer die Erde zerstören und Dunkelheit über den Planeten bringen, das war schon zu Gebrüder Grimms Zeiten so!"

„Wer sind die Gebrüder Grimm?", fragt Ginny verdutzt.

„Nicht so wichtig...", seufze ich und betaste mein Veilchen. Bin ich etwa eitel geworden? Nein, das hat damit gar nichts zu tun, Hermine! Keine Frau möchte gerne aussehen, als hätte sie sich geprügelt. Oder, als ob sie verprügelt worden wäre. Das einzige was mir übrig bleibt ist, mit erhobenem Haupt und ungebrochenem Stolz alles Gelächter über mich ergehen lassen und wahre Stärke zeigen. Jawohl. Sehr edler Gedanke. Vielleicht beneiden mich ja auch ein paar Leute um diese Stärke und ich werde ihr Vorbild? Ich wollte schon immer das Vorbild eines Menschen sein. Es wäre toll zu wissen, dass es da jemanden gibt, der gerne genauso wäre wie ich. Aber ich glaube, um das alles zu verstehen, bräuchte ich erstmal selber ein Vorbild.

Von draußen her ertönt ein lautes Hupen und ich schnappe mir schnell meinen Geldbeutel und den etwas zu kurzen Umhang. Ginny hetzt durchs Zimmer und zieht ihre Schuhe in Windeseile an. Wir hechten aus dem Zimmer, stoßen noch fast mit Harry und Ron zusammen und quetschen uns zu viert die Treppe hinunter, weil wir irgendwie alle gerne zu erst beim Auto sein wollen. Endlich ist es soweit! Endlich fahren wir in die Winkelgasse. Endlich bekomme ich meine heiß geliebten Bücher! Juhu!

* * *

So. Hat's euch gefallen? Egal ob ja oder nein, ein Review wäre wünschenswert an dieser Stelle. Vielleicht gibt es ja noch ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge

See you in Chap4 on Dec. 10th, 2005!


	4. Im Angesicht des Feindes

Hallihallo!

Pünktlich, wie versprochen, hier Kapitel vier.

Ich hoffe es gefällt.

Danke an die lieben Reviewer, ich habe mir sehr über eure Meinung gefreut.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Mel

* * *

**Im Angesicht des Feindes**

Die Autofahrt war der Horror. Ich meine das ernst, es war nicht schön. Wir saßen zu viert auf den hinteren Sitzen und hatten eigentlich alle genügend Platz. Ron ein bisschen weniger, wegen der Körpergröße, aber ansonsten alles recht geräumig. Aber ich bin echt froh, nicht vorne gesessen zu haben. Der Fahrer war's... Boah! Der hat vielleicht nach Schweiß gestunken, das ging gar nicht mehr! Ich wundere mich, dass mein Geruchssinn noch halbwegs funktioniert. Außerdem war er unfreundlich. Er meinte, sich über mein Veilchen lustig machen zu müssen. Ron hat mich dann aber ganz gentlemenlike in Schutz genommen und er hat es gewagt, körperlichen Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen. Er hat's endlich kapiert! Ich hätte jubeln können! Er meinte dann nämlich tröstend zu mir: „Hermine, mach dir nichts draus, das Veilchen gibt dir mehr Persönlichkeit!"

Und dann hat er mein Knie getätschelt! Ich hab mich echt gefragt, was er für ein Mittel eingenommen hat, um auf einmal solche Fortschritte zu machen. Jedenfalls hab ich dann nur noch dümmlich gegrinst, weil ich zu perplex war irgendwas anderes zu machen und hab aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Und dann konnte ich nicht anders als nachdenken. Darüber nachdenken, dass die erste gewagte Berührung von Ron an meinem Knie stattgefunden hat! Warum nicht an meiner Brust, in einem einsamen Moment? Das Knie war ja schon nicht schlecht, hat einige elektrisierende Impulse durch meinen Unterleib gejagt, aber eben nicht das Feuerwerk, das ich gerne hätte. Und im Moment hätte ich gerne eine Explosion nach der anderen. Ich bin seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr wirklich berührt worden, und dann ausgerechnet jetzt, kurz bevor ich meine Schulbücher einkaufen will! Das kann doch echt nicht angehen! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Das Auto parkt, Harry wird von Hagrid durchgeknuddelt und ich sitze immer noch total verspannt auf meinem Sitz.

„Hermine, jetzt steig endlich aus!" drängelt Ginny neben mir und schiebt mich vom Sitz herunter, so dass ich keine andere Wahl habe. Unter größten Anstrengungen bewege ich meine Beine Richtung Hagrid, der mich schief angrinst und ich versuche das Verlangen zwischen meinen Beinen zu ignorieren. Ron, du Idiot, du weißt nicht, was du angerichtet hast! Monatelang ging das gut. Ab und zu mal ein verruchter Gedanke an Viktors muskulösen Oberkörper, aber das war's! Herrje, ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass meine Knie zu den erogenen Zonen gehören! Ich bin hin und her gerissen zwischen Wut und Dankbarkeit für die Aktivierung meiner eingestaubten Gefühlswelt.

„Sag mal, geht's dir gut?" fragt Ginny mich besorgt und ich starre sie einen Moment mit großen Augen an. Die Frau schaltet doch sonst immer so schnell? Ich bin ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, das seit einem Jahr nicht mehr angerührt wurde. Also, das letzte Mal war das erste Mal. Natürlich geht's mir gut! Keine Frage!

„Wunderbar!" japse ich und schlendere an Hagrid vorbei in den Tropfenden Kessel. Okay. Denk an was Widerliches, Hermine. An etwas, dass dir jegliche Lust raubt. Zumindest für die Zeit des Einkaufens...

Ich bin verloren...

Ähm...

Hagrid unter der Dusche!

Professor Dumbledore auf dem Klo!

Professor Snape beim Masturbieren!

Schuftende Hauselfen!

Okay. Sollte genügen. Ich bin ein wenig beruhigt. Ich schaue mich um und nehme gerade jetzt erst wahr, wie leer der Tropfende Kessel eigentlich ist. Der war doch sonst immer so gut besucht? Ich gehe ein paar Schritte mit Ginny durch den Raum, als ich bemerke, wie dieser eklige Wirt mich mit seinen Schweinsaugen fixiert und den Blick nicht mehr von meinem Hintern abwendet. Ich kriege eine Gänsehaut. Der steht da und poliert seine Gläser, aber beachten tut er nur meinen Allerwertesten! Kriegt das überhaupt jemand mit, außer mir?

„Ginny", raune ich an ihr Ohr, „der Kerl starrt mir auf den Arsch!"

„Ist nicht wahr? So ein perverses Schwein! Dafür kriegt Ron eine Kopfnuss!" tuschelt sie mir zurück. Bitte? Wie meinen? Ron eine Kopfnuss? Was der damit zu tun?

„Nicht Ron, der Wirt!" flüstere ich hastig und Ginny verzieht angeekelt ihr Gesicht. Meinetwegen kann Ron mir solange auf den Hintern starren, wie er will. Mittlerweile bin ich soweit zu glauben, dass die Tätschelei ein unbewusstes Versehen war. Ron kann doch nicht so blind sein?

„Wir gehen heut nur durch, Tom, verstehst du sicher. In Sachen Hogwarts, weißt du." ruft Hagrid dem Wirt zu, der traurig nickt und ein neues Glas zum Polieren aus dem Regal nimmt. Jaaha, der hätte meinen Hintern wohl gern noch etwas länger beäugt? Warum kann mir kein gut aussehender Kerl auf den Po starren? Womit hab ich das verdient? Wir gehen alle quer durch den Raum zur Hintertür, und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, von mehr als nur einem Augenpaar beobachtet zu werden.

„Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, würd ich gern mal mit dir reden, Hermine", wispert Ginny mir in Volume 3 über die Schulter ins Ohr, und ich denke scharf darüber nach, ob sie wirklich gerade mit mir gesprochen hat, oder ob ich mir das eingebildet habe.

„Unter vier Augen wenn's geht!" fügt sie ein wenig lauter hinzu, und ich bin beruhigt. Mein Gehör ist doch nicht so geschädigt wie ich dachte.

„Alles klar!" sage ich und zwinkre ihr zu. Worüber will sie mit mir unter vier Augen reden? Hat sie gemerkt, dass Ron und ich eventuell... na ja... dass ich halt nur noch auf ein Zeichen warte? Oder will sie mir sagen, dass Ron einfach schüchtern ist? Weiß ich doch, Kind, weiß ich doch... Hmm. Jetzt zermartere ich mir den Kopf. Ich bin manchmal auch einfach nur zu neugierig. Vielleicht will sie ja auch einfach nur so mit mir reden, ohne einen bestimmten Grund zu haben?

So. Konzentration. Ich trete in den Hinterhof zu den anderen und warte darauf, dass sich die Pforte zur Winkelgasse auftut. Hagrid klopft mit seinem hässlichen Schirm (also, ich würde mir NIE einen rosa Schirm kaufen!), gegen die Hinterhofwand und schon verschwinden die Backsteine und geben den Weg frei.

Ich krabbele mit Ginny als letzte durch die Öffnung und wir schauen uns um, denn die Winkelgasse sieht irgendwie komisch aus. So leer. Anders. Düster. Die ganzen Läden, in denen ich mich sonst immer in Ekstase kaufen konnte, sind verriegelt und verrammelt. Jedenfalls sehen sie so aus, da die Schaufenster mit übergroßen Plakaten des Zaubereiministeriums überklebt sind. Alles alte Kamellen. Diese Plakate sind nix neues, die sind überall en masse zu finden. Die Regeln und Ratschläge des Ministeriums kann ich mittlerweile im Schlaf runterbeten. Bellatrix Lestrange klebt in einer peinlichen Endlosschleife auf der Forderfront der Apotheke und versucht böse auszusehen. Ich find diese bewegten Bilder, wo sie alle versuchen in einer gefährlichen Pose absolut schwarzmagisch auszusehen, echt affig. Vor allen Dingen, wenn man denen persönlich über den Weg gelaufen ist. Dann ist auf einmal nichts mehr witzig. Wir gehen in unserer kleinen Gruppe ein wenig die Straße entlang und ich wundere mich, wie leer die sonst so überfüllte Winkelgasse doch ist.

„Da!" sagt Harry und zeigt auf einen mit Brettern zugenagelten Laden. Oh. Das war Fortescues Eissalon. Jetzt ist es eine Schabracke. Überhaupt, es sieht hier so heruntergekommen aus, ich fühle mich richtig unwohl. Einfach nur schnell das Nötige einkaufen und wieder zurück, irgendwie hält mich nicht viel hier. Überall lungern diese Scharlatane rum, die mit ihren „erstarrten Kleinfeen", Amuletten und Plunder Geschäfte machen wollen. Wir schlendern alle ein wenig betroffen, von den neuen Eindrücken, bei Flourish & Blotts vorbei, als plötzlich neben mir und Ginny ein verrückt gewordener Alter auf die Straße springt. Ich greife mir ans Herz, weil er mich dermaßen erschreckt hat, dass ich ihm am liebsten eine knallen würde. Er hat beide Arme voller Silberarmbänder, an denen Talismane in mehreren Lagen befestigt sind, und er rasselt jedes Mal in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke, wenn er sich einen Zentimeter vorwärts bewegt. Ginny und ich weichen mindestens einen Meter zurück und klammern uns vor Schreck aneinander fest. Mrs. Weasley schiebt sich schützend zwischen uns und dem komischen Kerl.

„Eins für ihr kleines Mädchen, Madam?" ruft er und rasselt auffordernd mit den Armbändern. Er schaut Ginny genauso lüstern an, wie der Wirt im Tropfenden Kessel zuvor meinen Hintern, und lässt seinen Blick an ihr auf und ab wandern. „Damit ihr hübscher Hals geschützt ist?" fragt er mit schiefem Grinsen und ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob er weiß was um ihn herum so passiert? Wir kämpfen gegen keine Vampire. Vampire sind keine wirkliche Bedrohung. Todesser sind keine Vampire. Todesser sind eine Bedrohung. Aber Todesser interessieren sich einen Scheißdreck für einen hübschen Hals, oder ein absolut wertloses Armband. Also? Manche Menschen sind einfach nur blöd, und sind doch wieder so intelligent, die Blödheit anderer Menschen auszunutzen.

„Wenn ich im Dienst wäre..." knurrt Mr. Weasley und schiebt uns weiter, an den ganzen Händlern vorbei. Ginny und ich kleben aneinander wie Magnete, jetzt sind wir erstmal auf der Hut.

„Ja, aber jetzt wirst du niemanden verhaften, Liebling, wir haben's eilig!" beschließt Mrs. Weasley und läuft mit einer eigenen großen Liste im Zickzack über die Straße. Dann bleibt sie stehen und überfliegt die Liste mit gehetztem Blick.

„Ich denke, wir gehen am besten erst mal zu Madam Malkin, Hermine will einen neuen Festumhang und bei Rons Schulumhang schaut unten schon viel zu viel Knöchel raus, und du wirst auch einen neuen brauchen, Harry, du bist so gewachsen – nun kommt alle –"

Wollte eigentlich nur einen neuen Schulumhang haben. Festumhang hört sich aber auch nicht schlecht an. Mal gucken, was ich mir so alles leisten kann.

„Molly, es ist Unsinn, wenn wir alle zu Madam Malkin gehen." bemerkt Mr. Weasley und dreht sich zu Harry, Ron und mir um. „Warum gehen die drei hier nicht mit Hagrid, und wir können inzwischen zu Flourish & Blotts und die Schulbücher für alle besorgen?"

Guuuuut. Mr. Weasley ist ein Held. Wir werden viel schneller hier wieder weg sein können, wenn wir uns aufteilen! Ginny und ich eisen uns gemächlich voneinander los, um so zu demonstrieren, dass wir mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden sind.

„Hier, meine Liste, achte bitte darauf, dass du Exemplare ohne Eselsohren bekommst!" sage ich zu Ginny und übergebe ihr meine Liste.

„Und du schaust mal nach einem roten Cape für mich, ja? Die sind dieses Jahr der Renner!" grinst sie mich schelmisch an, und ich zwinkere zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht", meint Mrs. Weasley nun und schaut von einer Gruppe zur nächsten und zurück zu ihrem Mann. Anscheinend ringt sie mit sich selbst, ob sie uns „alleine" mit Hagrid losgehen lässt. „Hagrid, meinst du –?"

„Keine Bange, Molly, mit mir zusamm' passiert denen nichts!" versichert er ihr und nimmt uns alle drei gleichzeitig in seine großen Arme. Mir bleibt die Luft weg und ich muss niesen, weil Hagrids Jacke staubt.

„Nun gut. Seid aber vorsichtig, ja?" mahnt sie uns alle, und schon huschen wir Richtung Madam Malkin davon. Ich winke Ginny noch kurz zu und höre wie Hagrid schnaufend hinter uns her hastet. Überhaupt ist hier jeder, der in der Winkelgasse seine Einkäufe erledigt, nur am hetzen und Stress verursachen. Diese ganze Hektik wird mir noch mal schlecht auf den Magen schlagen. Ich kenn mich doch. Und wenn ich zuhause bin, wird rückwärts gegessen. Aber ansonsten geht's mir gut. Wir bleiben einen Moment vor Madam Malkins Laden stehen, und die Umhänge im Schaufenster lassen mein Herz höher schlagen. Ich greife euphorisch nach der Türklinke, als Hagrid prustend bei uns angelangt und meint: „Wird vielleicht 'n bisschen eng dadrin mit uns allen. Ich halt draußen Wache, alles klar?"

Ja! Nur endlich rein da! Meine Fingerspitzen kribbeln schon, ich brauche unbedingt eine Tüte, die ich nach Hause tragen kann! Die Jägerin in mir ist erwacht. Als ich in den Laden eintrete, klingelt eine kleine Glocke und meine Nase nimmt den Geruch von Stoff und einigen duftenden Ölen wahr, die Madam Malkin in den Ecken des Ladens gestellt hat. Ich blicke mich um und Stoffe in den schönsten Farben fallen mir ins Auge. Ich seufze selig und lasse mich von Harry und Ron weiter in den Laden schieben, die schon wieder diesen „Jetzt-geht-das-schon-wieder-los"-Blick austauschen. Das ist meine Welt! Hier ist es schön, hier fühl ich mich wohl, die Farben, Stoffe und Kleider und Umhänge und –

„... kein Kind mehr, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Mutter."

– Malfoy?

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, meine Einkäufe allein zu erledigen."

Malfoy. Ich wusste es doch. Ich hab es doch geahnt. Verdammt, wieso hab ich Wahrsagen abgewählt? Ich bin doch ein Naturtalent! Ich würde mich jetzt am liebsten hinter einem der riesigen Kleiderständer verstecken. Ich will nicht, dass er mein Veilchen sieht. Ich bin gerade viel zu gut gelaunt. Ich brauch das jetzt nicht! Harry und Ron schauen sich schon mit viel sagenden Blicken an und ich sehe, wie sie unter ihren Umhängen die Zauberstäbe zücken. Oh Gott, sie wollen sich doch wohl nicht hier drin duellieren? Wenn sie wenigstens einen triftigen Grund dazu hätten! Also, ich meine zum Beispiel ein Mädchen oder so. Ob Ron sich mit Malfoy duellieren würde, wenn es um mich ginge? Eher unwahrscheinlich, weil er ganz genau weiß, dass da mit Malfoy nie was wäre. Erstens würde der keine Muggelgeborene mit der Kneifzange anfassen, und zweitens... würde ich wollen? Hermine Granger, würden Sie wollen? Ach du Scheiße. Ich denk doch wohl nicht tatsächlich...? Ich denke darüber nach, ob ich mit Malfoy...? Oh Gott, es kann nur daran liegen, dass er mich im Bad überrascht hatte. Sonst würde ich nie auf solche absurden Gedanken kommen. Ehrlich. Wieso bin ich auf einmal so? Liegt wohl daran, dass ich seit heute morgen wieder an andere Dinge denke, als nur ans Lernen. Im Grunde genommen ist also Ron daran schuld, wenn ich an so was denke, denn er hat damit angefangen, und ja. Da hab ich mich doch gerade noch mal aus der Zwickmühle gerettet. Alleine wären solche Gedanken nämlich nicht in meinen Kopf zu kriegen.

„Nun, mein Lieber, deine Mutter hat vollkommen Recht, keiner von uns sollte mehr allein herumlaufen, das hat nichts damit zu tun, ob man ein Kind ist –"

„Passen Sie auf, wo Sie die Nadel hinstecken, ja!", unterbricht Malfoy Madam Malkin unsanft und ich höre Stoffe rascheln. Einfach so tun, als wäre ich durchsichtig. Einfach so tun. Ich drehe mich langsam um und gehe ein paar Schritte an den Ständern entlang und schaue verstohlen zu Malfoy herüber, der uns noch nicht bemerkt hat. Er steht jetzt vor dem Spiegel und betrachtet sich von oben bis unten. Er trägt einen dunkelgrünen Umhang, der ihm wirklich wahnsinnig gut steht. Ich muss schlucken. Ich beobachte ihn im Spiegel und muss mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass sein Gesicht jegliche kindliche Züge verloren hat. Oh mein Gott, Draco Malfoy hat sich weiterentwickelt! Das ist eindeutig Level 2! Ich schlucke noch mal und nehme zur Ablenkung einen neuen Umhang vom Ständer. Harry und Ron haben sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Sie stehen da wie Hunde, die nur noch auf den Befehl warten, die Beute zu erlegen. Meine Augen hüpfen zurück zum Spiegel und Malfoys Ebenbild, das mich mit unergründlichem Blick über die eigene Schulter anstarrt, ertappt mich bei seiner Musterung. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment steht die Zeit gerade still. Wir sehen uns eine Ewigkeit lang in die Augen. Jedenfalls kommt es mir so vor. Und ich sehe keinerlei Hass oder Verachtung, sondern nur Erstaunen. Ich fühle mich beobachtet. Ich bin ein wenig erschrocken und senke für ein paar Millisekunden den Blick. Als ich seinem Spiegelbild wieder in die Augen schaue, muss ich feststellen, dass seine Augen traurig wirken. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das ja aber auch nur alles ein, weil ich Malfoy ja sonst nie so ausgiebig betrachte. Aber warum sagt er nichts? Normalerweise würde er jetzt eine Gemeinheit von sich geben, und mich nicht solange mit den Blicken festnageln.

Er schaut mich an.

Er hält mit mir Blickkontakt!

Und ich lasse das zu!

Jesses!

Blitzartig schnellt die Erinnerung an die Begegnung im Badezimmer zurück in mein Gedächtnis und ich glaube meine Wangen werden leicht farbig. Peinlich. Ich flirte mit Draco Malfoy und werde rot. Ich sehe, wie seine Augen ganz schnell an meinem Spiegelbild auf und ab wandern und mir wird irgendwie ganz warm. Und mein Bauch fängt auch an zu kribbeln. Herrlich! Ich fühle mich wie beflügelt, denn ich kenne diesen Blick! Aber warum in Merlins Namen schickt mir Draco Malfoy diesen Blick? Spinnt der jetzt vollkommen? Verdammt, er weiß nicht, was dieser Blick anrichtet. Er ahnt ja nicht, dass ich mich fühle wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf. Abgesehen davon, dass er ein Arsch ist, sieht er gut aus. Also heute irgendwie. Kann auch an meinen Hormonen liegen, aber heute sieht er so gut aus wie noch nie. Er trägt die Haare jetzt auch länger. Und sie fallen ihm strähnchenweise ins Gesicht. Holla, da steh ich irgendwie drauf! Das sieht so verwegen aus! O weh, ich fange an abzudriften und mein Gehirn langsam herunterzufahren. Nicht gut. Werd wach, Hermine!

„Wenn du dich wunderst, was hier so komisch riecht, Mutter – eine Schlammblüterin ist gerade reingekommen.", zischt Draco seiner Mutter zu und sieht mich auf einmal aus feindseligen Schlitzaugen an. Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch erstirbt postwendend und stattdessen flammt ein Fitzelchen Wut darin auf. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, und Dracos Blicke für meinen Vorteil interpretieren? Wie dösig! Und wie unfair! Meine Funken wurden dadurch nur noch mehr zum Glühen gebracht. Wenn das so weitergeht, erlebe ich niemals mehr ein Feuerwerk, sondern verbrenn mich an mir selbst. Pah. Und schon gar nicht mit Ron. Und mit Malfoy erst recht nicht, aber versteh dann mal einer diesen Flirt? Ja, so was verwirrt ein Mädchen doch, wenn sie danach wieder fertig gemacht wird! Okay, ich weiß. Von dem wird ich ständig fertig gemacht, aber warum dann dieser Blick? Ich raste gleich aus. Ich will endlich wieder 'nen Freund haben. Ich habe gerade das extreme Bedürfnis, in den Arm genommen zu werden, gedrückt, gestreichelt und verstanden zu werden. Und ich glaube gerade ist der absolut ungünstigste Zeitpunkt, nach einer Umarmung zu schreien. Diesen Blick werde ich noch mal gegen dich verwenden, Draco Malfoy. Mistkerl!

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es nötig ist, einen solchen Ton anzuschlagen!" rügt Madam Malkin Draco Malfoy und bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Harry und Ron mit wutverzerrten Gesichtern und gezückten Stäben im Raum stehen sieht. Ich muss dazu erwähnen, dass sie die Stäbe mittlerweile auf Malfoy gerichtet haben. Ha! Ein Duell! Es geht um mich! Ich bin wichtig!

„Und ich verbitte es mir auch, dass in meinem Laden Zauberstäbe gezogen werden!"

Richtig.

Kein Duell hier drin.

Lasst uns lieber vor die Tür gehen, da ist mehr Platz und leichter sauber zu machen. Ahemm. Ich atme schwer und theatralisch betroffen ein und aus, und beschließe wieder vernünftig zu sein, und meinen sonst so klaren Verstand zu reaktivieren.

Achtung, jetzt!

„Nein, nicht", flüstere ich mit Grabesstimme zu Harry und Ron, „ ehrlich, das ist es nicht wert..."

Ich stehe dicht hinter den beiden und fixiere Malfoy mit einem festen Blick. Ich will auch Leute verunsichern können! Jedenfalls kann er sich die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen lassen... ‚das ist es nicht wert'... jaha, ich lass mich doch nicht so schnell von einem dummen Flirt beeinflussen!

„Jaah, als ob ihr es wagen würdet, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern", sagt Draco bissig und schaut Harry und Ron herausfordernd an. Als er mich wieder ansieht und ich denke, dass ich eigentlich schon gewonnen habe, sehe ich, wie sein Mundwinkel zuckt und seine Augen mich schelmisch angrinsen. O, was kommt jetzt?

„Wer hat dir ein Veilchen verpasst, Granger? Dem würd ich gern Blumen schicken."

Haaa!

Eigentor, Eigentor, Eigentor!

Am liebsten würde ich laut triumphierend und jubelnd durch Madam Malkins Laden hüpfen. Ich würde mich so gerne jetzt vor Malfoy aufbauen und einen coolen Spruch ablassen wie: ‚Du würdest einer Schlammblüterin Blumen schicken?' oder ‚Glaubst du wirklich, von dir würde ich noch Blumen annehmen?' oder irgendwie so was. Ich könnte platzen vor Triumphgefühle. Ich würde so gerne jetzt Malfoy in die Pfanne hauen, wenn da nicht die Scham über mein violettes Auge größer wäre. Wer verpasst sich schon selber ein blaues Auge? Dämlich. Sehr dämlich sogar! Irgendwann werde ich gelernt haben, in solchen Situationen nicht lange zu fackeln, und richtig spontan ein paar effekthaschende Sprüche von mir zu geben. Trotzdem ist diese Situation, wenn ich sie aufdecken würde, irgendwie desaströs. Weil anstatt Malfoy, würd ich mich ja selber ins Verderben reiten, und als grobmotorisches Etwas darstellen. Aber insgeheim trage ich den Sieg davon. Und irgendwann schmier ich dem das auch noch mal aufs Brot. Dann wird er mir für all diese Demütigungen büßen. Aber im Moment kann ich nichts anderes tun, als mein Veilchen mit einer Hand zu bedecken. Hätte er sich ja auch gleich drüber lustig machen können, und nicht erst dann, wenn ich schon wieder vergessen habe, dass ich wie ein vom Aussterben bedrohtes Tier aussehe.

„Nun ist es aber genug!" faucht Madam Malkin dazwischen, bevor ich entscheiden kann, ob ich nun doch was sagen soll, oder meine ‚Bluthunde' loshetze. Ich funkle Malfoy böse an und er schaut nur belustigt zurück. Ha, aber er kann den triumphalen Gesichtsausdruck von meiner einer nicht deuten. Okay, kann ich bei ihm auch nicht, denn so ein großer Triumph war das nun gerade nicht, da hat er schon mal bessere Sprüche gebracht.

„Madam – bitte – " fleht Madam Malkin den Kleiderständer hinter ihr an und ich war gerade noch dabei mich darüber zu wundern, als Dracos Mutter dahinter hervor schreitet. Sie schwebt eventuell. Sieht jedenfalls gruselig aus. Also der Gang, nicht sie selbst. Sie selbst ist eigentlich... echt hübsch. Naja okay, Draco sieht ja heute auch umwerfend aus, aber ich glaube er hat doch ein wenig mehr vom Vater als von der Mutter. Wenn ich recht überlege, brauch er sich nur die Haare länger wachsen zu lassen und er könnte glatt als Kopie seines Vaters durchgehen. Wäre allerdings schlecht, weil er dann ja als Lucius nach Askaban verknackt werden könnte, weil die denken er wäre entkommen. Ja. Also, Dracos Mum ist irgendwie ein wenig wie ein Porzellanpüppchen. Hat auch so eine helle Haut und ist ein bisschen weniger blond als Draco. Bei ihr geht das Blond mehr ins goldstichige, während Draco mehr silbrig schimmert. Und verdammt, sie sieht Bellatrix Lestrange aber auch so was von ähnlich! Die Familienbeziehung können die echt nicht leugnen. Oha, Vorsicht! Nicht so genau hingucken, Hermine, nachher wird das noch falsch aufgefasst. Du hast genug gesehen. Und Malfoy siehst du noch das ganze nächste Jahr!

„Steckt die weg", funkelt Mrs. Malfoy Harry und Ron böse an. Ich ahne schon was gleich kommt, Harrys Halsschlagader pulsiert so unregelmäßig. „Wenn ihr meinen Sohn noch ein Mal angreift, dann sorge ich dafür, dass es das Letzte ist, was ihr jemals tun werdet."

Okay. Zeit zu gehen. Ich hab keine Lust mehr. Mit einem Blick zu Malfoy stelle ich fest, dass ihm der Auftritt seiner Mum ein wenig peinlich ist. Kein Wunder. Jetzt steht er ja als Volldepp da, lässt sich von seiner Mutter vor zwei Halbstarken beschützen. Würd mir auch nicht passen. Ich schicke einen verständnisvollen, bemitleidenden Blick zu Malfoy und nachdem er mich erst hasserfüllt angestarrt hat, weiten sich seine Augen für ein paar Millisekunden und er schaut mich wieder mit diesen großen, traurigen Augen an. Ist ja auch doof, wenn der Vater in Askaban hockt und er den Laden zu Hause schmeißen muss. Also stell ich mir jetzt jedenfalls so vor. Ich weiß ja nicht was da so abgeht, aber als Junge nur noch mit seiner Mutter alle Sachen zu erledigen, ist bestimmt die Hölle.

Na, und jetzt ist es soweit: Harrys Geduldsfaden ist gerissen.

„Wirklich?", stößt er mit einem Unterton der Verachtung aus. Er macht einen Schritt auf Mrs. Malfoy zu, doch sie verzieht keine Miene. Sie bleibt stehen, ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Ihre Augen fixieren Harry und sie scheint vollkommen Herrin der Lage zu sein. Ich glaube, ich an ihrer Stelle hätte einem aufmüpfigen Sechzehnjährigen eher eine geknallt, als so ruhig zu bleiben.

„Sie holen einfach ein paar von Ihren Todesserkumpels, um uns fertig zu machen, was?"

Spätestens _jetzt_ hätte ich ihm eine geknallt. Madam Malkin schreit auf, als sie das Wort ‚Todesser' in ihren heiligen Hallen vernimmt und versucht aus einem Meter sicherer Entfernung Harry dazu zu bewegen, sich friedlich zurückzuziehen.

„Also wirklich, diesen Vorwurf solltest du nicht – gefährlich, so etwas zu sagen – die Zauberstäbe weg, bitte!"

Meiner Meinung nach steht Madam Malkin kurz davor zu hyperventilieren. Irgendwie ist mir das gerade auch alles unangenehm. Aber die Situation nimmt lustig weiter ihren Lauf, denn Harry und Ron tun den Teufel ihre Zauberstäbe sinken zu lassen. Man, Harry nimmt sich echt ganz schön was heraus. Ich muss schlucken und werfe einen Blick auf Draco, der Harry voller Hass anstarrt und sich offensichtlich bemüht, nicht einen Unverzeihlichen auf ihn loszulassen. Oh man, ich glaub der hat's gerade echt nicht einfach. Die halbe Familie ist Todesser, der Vater schon im Knast, die Tante noch auf freiem Fuß... Was muss das für ein Gefühl sein, an einem der Plakate vorbeizulaufen und seine Tante darauf zu sehen? Tot oder lebendig... Ich glaub ich könnt's nicht aushalten. Aber für Malfoy war Blut ja eh schon immer dicker als Wasser. Mrs. Malfoy zieht spöttisch eine Augenbraue nach oben und lächelt Harry feindselig mit ihrem Porzellanblick an. Gut, also diesen Blick hat Draco eindeutig von der Mutter. Den kenn ich seit der ersten Klasse!

„Seit Sie Dumbledores Liebling sind, haben Sie offenbar ein falsches Gefühl für Sicherheit bekommen, Harry Potter. Aber Dumbledore wird nicht immer da sein, um Sie zu beschützen.", säuselt sie in einem klingenden Singsang, der meine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen lässt. Mein Gott, ich glaube, wenn wir jetzt in Hogwarts wären, hätten Harry und Malfoy sich gegenseitig niedergemetzelt. Aber Malfoy steht nur mit blitzenden Augen da, wie eine Statue, und beobachtet das Geschehen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er im Inneren tobt. Und eigentlich müsste ich Harry ja jetzt vollkommen unterstützen, weil die Malfoys ja eh alle plemplem sind und er gerade mal was gegen die angeborene Arroganz unternimmt, aber auf diese Art und Weise? Na ja, ich weiß nicht recht...

Harry schaut sich mit spöttischer Miene im Laden um und dreht sich noch einmal um die eigene Achse.

„Wow... sehen Sie nur... er ist jetzt gar nicht da!" sagt Harry mit schriller Stimme, die sich vor Ironie fast selbst überholt. „Also, warum nicht mal einen Versuch riskieren? Vielleicht findet sich in Askaban ja eine Doppelzelle für Sie und Ihren Mann, den Versager!"

Woooooah! Ich bin geschockt! Ich schlage mir die Hand vor den Mund. Jetzt geht's los. Dem sind total die Sicherungen durchgeknallt. Ich will im Erdboden versinken. Und wie auf Kommando sind auch Dracos Nerven overloaded. Mit einem Ausdruck unendlichen Hasses will er sich auf Harry stürzen, bleibt aber im allzu langen Umhang hängen und kann sich gerade noch fangen, um nicht der Länge nach hinzuknallen. Ich halte mir die Hände vor die Augen, ich will gar nicht sehen, was da jetzt kommt. Oder doch? Ich lünkere zwischen meine Finger durch und schaue betroffen um mich herum. Ron ist über Dracos Missgeschick in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Draco schickt ihm tödlich Blicke und ist meiner Meinung nach kurz vor einem Ausraster, denn sein Gesicht hat eine unangenehme Farbe angenommen.

„Wag es nicht, so mit meiner Mutter zu sprechen, Potter!" spuckt er die Worte Harry förmlich vor die Füße und schaut mit rotem Kopf und zersausten Haaren wild um sich. Hui, also wenn die Situation jetzt gerade nicht so beschissen wäre, dann würde ich glatt wieder mit meinen Gedanken ins geistige Nirvana abdriften, denn ich glaub, ich steh auf zerzauste Haare.

„Schon gut, Draco." sagt Mrs. Malfoy beschwichtigend zu ihrem Sohnemann und zieht ihn an der Schulter zu sich zurück. Oh man, das war auch echt fies. Wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre, ich hätte Rotz und Wasser geheult. Sie fixiert Harry noch einmal mit einem starren Blick und meint dann ganz trocken: „Ich schätze, Potter wird wieder mit dem lieben Sirius vereint sein, noch ehe ich mit Lucius vereint bin."

Und jetzt hat sie Harry auch noch das rote Tuch vor die Füße geworfen. Jetzt ist alles aus. Mit einer aggressiven Geste ruckt sein Arm höher und hält den Zauberstab so hoch, dass er fast in Mrs. Malfoy's Nase bohren kann. Jetzt reicht's mir aber auch. Ist hier eigentlich irgendjemand außer mir noch halbwegs klar im Kopf? Ich hänge mich mit ganzem Gewicht an Harrys Arm und versuche den Stab seitlich wegzudrücken, damit keine Gefahr mehr besteht. Aber der Blödmann versucht sich tatsächlich dem zu widersetzen und kämpft gegen mein Gewicht an!

„Harry, nein!" ächze ich und komme mir vor, als wäre ich von Kleinkindern umgeben, denen man Sprengstoff zum Spielen gegeben hat. „Überleg doch ... du darfst nicht ... du kriegst dermaßen Ärger..."

Ich könnte auch genauso gut mit einer Wand reden und sehe förmlich, wie meine Worte bei Harry, auf der anderen Seite seines Kopfes, aus dem Ohr rausfliegen. Ich lasse langsam von seinem Arm ab, als ich merke, dass er meinem Kampfgewicht von zweiundfünfzig Kilo nicht standhalten kann. Madam Malkin ist derartig aufgedreht und verwirrt, dass sie total planlos zwischen den Fronten steht und nichts Besseres zu tun weiß, als sich wieder Dracos Umhang zu widmen.

„Ich denke, dieser linke Ärmel könnte noch ein wenig kürzer sein, mein Lieber, darf ich mal?"

Sie wuselt an Dracos Arm herum, während wir uns alle halbwegs wieder sortieren. Ich schaue Harry und Ron mahnend an. Auf diesen Schnickschnack hätte ich auch gut verzichten können! Aber die beiden schauen nur mit großen, fragenden Augen zurück. Sie wissen genau was los ist. Ich bin verstimmt.

„Autsch!" grollt Draco Madam Malkin an und schlägt ihre Hand von seinem Arm weg. Madam Malkin schaut wie ein gehetztes Tier um sich, und ich glaube, sie ist am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. „Passen Sie auf, wo Sie Ihre Nadeln hintun, Frau! Mutter – ich glaub, ich will den nicht mehr –"

Draco zieht den Umhang aus und wirft ihn Madam Malkin vor die Füße. Ihr stehen mittlerweile Tränen in den Augen und sie tut mir wirklich leid. Ich will Malfoy mit einem „Das-musste-jetzt-ja-wohl-nicht-so-hart-sein"-Blick anschauen, als er mich mit einem wütenden „_DU_-wirst-das-alles-hier-büßen-müssen"-Blick straft. Warum ich schon wieder? Ach ja, ich vergaß. Ich bin die Wurzel allen Übels. Warum auch nicht? Hau rein, lass dir bis zum Schulanfang was Kreatives einfallen!

„Du hast Recht, Draco." schnurrt Mrs. Malfoy ihrem Sohn zu und schenkt mir einen äußerst verächtlichen Blick. Warum das denn jetzt, ich hab doch nichts getan? Ich war doch vernünftig und erwachsen und habe Harry daran gehindert irgendwelche Dummheiten zu begehen?

„Jetzt weiß ich, was für Abschaum hier einkauft ... mit Twilfitt und Tatting sind wir sicher besser bedient."

Oh, ich vergaß schon wieder. Ich bin ja ein Muggel. Schlammblut. Abschaum. Die Wurzel allen Übels. Schon klar. Hab's kapiert. Mrs. Malfoy schwebt an uns vorbei und Draco rauscht hinterher, ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Er rempelt Ron im Vorbeigehen fest an, so dass Ron fast hinten über kippt und einen Moment später sind die Malfoys verschwunden.

Es herrscht Stille im Laden und wir schauen uns alle ein wenig verdattert an. Ich habe Bauchschmerzen. Wann erfinden die Zauberer endlich das Homeshopping? Das hätte eine Menge Ärger erspart heute.

„Also wirklich!" stöhnt Madam Malkin betroffen und ich weiß nicht recht, ob diese Beschwerde den Malfoys gilt oder uns. Ich werde jedenfalls nie wieder mit Draco Malfoy flirten, wenn das immer so endet! Kann ja keiner wissen, dass auf einmal das Drachenmuttertier sein Junges beschützt und mit Feuerfunken um sich schmeißt. Rein metaphorisch gesehen...

Madam Malkin räumt den zerknüllten Umhang mit einer Zauberstabbewegung beiseite und sieht uns mit eisigem Blick an. Wir haben also auch verschissen. Bekommen wir jetzt Hausverbot, oder so was? Oder einen kleinen Fluch, zur Strafe?

„Nun, was kann ich für euch tun?" sagt sie gedehnt und schaut jeden von uns mit einem einschüchternden Blick an. Ich räuspere mich und bedenke Harry und Ron mit einem Blick, der ihnen zu verstehen gibt, jetzt endlich die Klappe zu halten. Ich glaube, ich bin um ein paar Nasenlängen diplomatischer, als sie.

„Die beiden brauchen neue Umhänge. Sind gewachsen wie Unkraut. Und ich brauche auch einen neuen, der alte ist etwas zu kurz geworden und oben rum etwas zu eng." erkläre ich schnell.

„Ja, ist auch gewachsen wie Unkraut!" grinst Ron mich frech an und wandert mit seinem Blick hinunter auf meinen Busen, über dem sich mein alter Umhang ein wenig spannt. Ich schnappe nach Luft und bin ein wenig verwirrt. Das ist so gar nicht seine Art. Steht er unter dem Imperius? Was soll das auf einmal? Irgendwie fühl ich mich komisch. Irgendwie passt mir das gerade gar nicht, dass Ron so in die Offensive rennt. Und irgendwie will ich auch gar nicht von ihm angestarrt werden! Was ist mit mir los? Befinde ich mich gerade in meiner premenstruellen Phase, und habe Hormoncocktail durch meine Adern sausen? Auf der Autofahrt war ich doch noch total darauf versessen, neben Ron zu sitzen und war überwältigt von seinem Kniegetätschel, und jetzt mache ich den Rückzieher? Irgendwas stimmt doch da nicht in meinem Emotionshaushalt. Ich weiß nur noch nicht wirklich was. Aber das finde ich auch noch heraus!

„Na, na! Geht ihr beiden da rüber und sucht euch Stoffe aus!" faucht Madam Malkin Ron und Harry an. Sie schüttelt den Kopf, sie kann so viel Dreistigkeit wohl nicht fassen, einem Mädchen so auf die Brust zu starren! Ich allerdings auch nicht. Ich werfe Ron einen bösen Blick zu und wende mich ab. Ich schlendere mit Madam Malkin im Schlepptau an den verschiedenen Stoffen vorbei und bleibe an einem dunkelroten, schweren, samtähnlichen Stoff stehen. Mehr Herz fängt an schneller zu schlagen und ich habe langsam meine Hände und führe sie an den Stoff. Er fühlt sich so gut an. Wir sind füreinander geschaffen. Wir gehören zusammen. Aus dir wird mein neuer Umhang!

„Wie viel kostet dieser Stoff?" hauche ich andächtig und bemerke verzückt, dass sich die Farbe je nach Lichteinfall von Dunkelrot in ein leuchtendes Orange verändert. Ich bin so aufgeregt!

„Eineinhalb Meter kosten 11 Sickel und 17 Knuts." sagt Madam Malkin monoton und ich erbleiche. Das sind 3,37 £! (Anm.d.Autorin.: sind genau 5,00 Euro zu einem Wechselkurs von 0,6732 GBP) Ja, kann ich denn Geld exkrementieren? Wo soll ich mir das denn herzaubern?

„Wa...wa...was?" stammle ich und starre sie mit großen Augen an. Rational denken, Hermine. Los!

„Wie viel Meter bräuchten Sie denn, um aus diesem Stoff einen Umhang zu machen?"

Sie mustert mich kritisch von oben bis unten und so langsam aber sicher löst sich der neue Umhang in meinen Gedanken in Luft auf. Ich habe insgesamt nur 20 Galleonen, 8 Sickel und 10 Knuts mit, und davon muss ich auch noch die Schulbücher bezahlen! Ich könnte heulen.

„Da ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass du einen einzigartigen Umhang haben möchtest, den du zu allen Möglichkeiten tragen kannst und damit immer aus der Menge heraus stichst... und ich schon einen konkreten Plan in meinem Kopf habe, wie ich dir den Stoff auf den Leib schneidere... würde ich sagen... Stoff... Arbeitsaufwand... mit zehn Galleonen kommen wir ins Geschäft. Den Kleinkram an Sickeln und Knuts schenken wir uns, was meinst du?"

Mein Frühstück hängt mir wieder im Rachen. Oh Gott. Zehn Galleonen, Moment das sind knapp 50 £. Meine Hände sind schweißnass. Aber sie würde ihn mir auf den Leib schneidern!

„Ähm. Bevor ich mich entscheide..."

Kipp jetzt bloß nicht um, Hermine. Mir wird schon schwarz vor Augen. Ich könnte echt heulen. Meine Stimme zittert, als ich sage: „Könnte ich schon ein paar fertige Umhänge anprobieren?"

Madam Malkin schaut mich verwundert an und ich glaube, ihre Version von mir im frisch geschneiderten Umhang zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Und das Geschäft mit zehn Galleonen auch.

„Ähm. Ja, natürlich! Schau dich doch hier ein wenig um, ich komme gleich zu dir. Ich werde dann eben erst den Jungs einen neuen Umhang anpassen." sagt sie verwirrt und eilt zu Harry und Ron herüber, die sich schon auf die Podeste gestellt haben. Ich bekomme noch halbwegs mit, wie Madam Malkin beginnt Ron auszumessen und sich über seine ungewöhnlich langen Gliedmaßen zu beschweren.

Schweren Herzens lege ich den Stoff zurück und schlendere zu dem Ständer rüber, auf den Madam Malkin verwiesen hatte. Ich starre eine Ewigkeit nur auf die dunkel schimmernden Umhänge und überlege, ob sie mir denn stehen würden. Ich komme zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht so sein wird. Es tut mir echt leid, aber es geht wirklich nicht. Das überschreitet meine Vorstellungskraft, nachdem ich gerade schon mein Herz an diesen perfekten, teuren Stoff verloren habe.

„Und? Hast du was gefunden?"

Madam Malkins Stimme reißt mich aus meiner Trance, und ich sehe Harry und Ron hinter ihr stehen, jeder einen Umhang über den Arm hängend. Sie sind also schon fertig. Man ging das schnell!

„Ähm. Ich... vielleicht könnten Sie mir noch ein wenig Beratung geben?"

Ich will den einzigartigen Umhang, der mir auf den Leib geschneidert wird!

Madam Malkin geht auf den Ständer zu und nimmt mehrere Roben vom Bügel. Ich ziehe meinen alten Umhang aus und halte meine Arme nach oben in Luft, damit Madam Malkin mir mit einer Zauberstabbewegung den Umhang anziehen kann. Das erste Exemplar besteht aus einem dunkelblauen, fließenden Stoff. Ich bin unzufrieden. Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein? Ich gehe total unter und komme mir vor wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus.

„Ähm..."

„Merlin, Kindchen, bloß raus da! Was mach ich denn da, ich hab dir doch tatsächlich einen Umhang für Männer gegeben!"

Ich schaue sie verdutzt an, und Harry und Ron brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ich blicke in den Spiegel und ich sehe Hals abwärts wie ein großer unförmiger Klumpen aus. Na super. In Windeseile habe ich den Umhang ausgezogen und ich reiche in Madam Malkin zurück, die sich kopfschüttelnd die Schläfen reibt. Ich glaube, die Situation mit den Malfoys geht ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Harry und Ron beruhigen sich wieder und glucksen nur noch vor sich hin. Als Madam Malkin außer Hörweite ist, wende ich mich ihnen zu.

„Was meint ihr, wie viel die Schulbücher kosten werden?" wispere ich voller Verzweiflung. Und nicht nur die, ich brauche auch noch Zutaten für Zaubertränke. Ich bin niedergeschlagen.

„Keine Ahnung, ich denke mal so sechs bis sieben Galleonen?" meint Harry nachdenklich. O Gott! Wie soll ich denn das alles bezahlen? Ich hab nie damit gerechnet, einen Umhang für zehn Galleonen kaufen zu wollen! Das ist so gar nicht meine Art, aber ich bin Feuer und Flamme! Wenn ich diesen Umhang nicht bekomme, sterbe ich, glaub ich.

Ich seufze herzerweichend und probiere einen schwarzen, schlichten Umhang an. Ich komme mit 20 Galleonen bestimmt aus. Ich _muss_. Dann verzichte ich lieber auf die Enzyklopädie der Heilpflanzen, die ich mir zusätzlich zu den Schulbüchern leisten wollte.

Madam Malkin inspiziert meine Erscheinung in dem schwarzen Umhang und ich schaue mich betröppelt im Spiegel an. Ich will nich... Harry und Ron warten schon, und an den Blicken erkenne ich, dass sie unruhig werden. Typisch Männer!

„Nun... er sitzt natürlich Obenrum perfekt. An der Taille würde ich allerdings noch etwas wegnehmen, ich – "

„ – Ich will den Umhang, den Sie mir auf den Leib schneidern!" flenne ich und renne vom Podest zur Stoffbahn, die ich wie ein Kleinkind in den Arm nehme und hin und her wiege. Albern, ich weiß. Aber das ist gerade einfach so. Ich will diesen einzigartigen Umhang haben. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Hexe von Welt so was braucht. Und dieses Gefühl hatte ich schon sooft bei guten Büchern, die mir geholfen haben, warum jetzt nicht auch?

Harry und Ron tauschen Blicke, die mehr oder weniger bedeuten, dass sie mich für verrückt erklären. Ich bin auch besessen irgendwie. Ob der Stoff vielleicht mit einem gemeinen Kaufrauschtrick belegt ist? Egal, haben oder nicht haben, das ist hier die Frage!

Und ich will definitiv!

Madam Malkin strahlt über beide Backen und nimmt mir die Rolle Stoff ab. Kein Wunder. Macht ein Geschäft von zehn Galleonen, die alte Halsabschneiderin. Ich entferne den schwarzen Umhang von meinem Leib und strecke die Arme von mir weg, so dass genau Maß genommen werden kann. Maßbänder, Scheren, Stoff, Nadeln, Fäden und Bänder wirbeln um mich herum und nach zehn Minuten verspanntem Stehen, stecke ich in dem tollsten Umhang, den die Welt je gesehen hat! Ich halte den Atem an und betrachte mich im Spiegel. Sogar meine Haare sehen ordentlicher aus als sonst! Über meine Schulter liegt der dunkelrote Stoff, wie der Umhang einer Königin. An einigen Stellen bricht das saftige Orange heraus und ich könnte platzen vor Glück.

„Deine Augenfarbe kommt durch diesen Farbton sehr schön zur Geltung!" meint Madam Malkin bewundernd und ich lechze förmlich nach mehr Komplimenten. Ich schaue Harry und Ron erwartungsvoll an, die mich seltsam anstarren.

„Hermine, du siehst absolut genial aus!" stammelt Ron. Ich weiß, danke, ich sehe nicht nur so aus, ich bin es auch noch! Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus.

„Wow, der steht dir wirklich supergut!" meint Harry und ich drehe mich noch einmal um mich selbst. Dann schreite ich wie eine Lady vom Podest und nehme prüfend ein rotes Cape in die Hand, das unverhofft in meinen Blickwinkel fällt. Ich sollte für Ginny ja Erkundigungnen einholen, was so ein Biest kostet.

„Wie viel kostet so ein Cape?" frage ich unschuldig und Madam Malkin erbleicht.

„Du willst dich jetzt doch nicht etwa umentscheiden, nachdem ich soviel Herzblut in deinen Umhang gesteckt habe?"

Das Entsetzen ist ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und ich beruhige sie mit den Worten: „Nein, nein! Käme mir nie in den Sinn! Aber eine Freundin wollte so einen haben, da dachte ich, frag mal wie viel er kostet!"

„Achso, nun, dieses Cape kostet sieben Galleonen. Es ist mit der Eigenschaft belegt, für das andere Geschlecht ungemein anziehend zu wirken. Wird nicht an Kinder unter siebzehn Jahre verkauft."

So ein Mist. Ich bin noch nicht siebzehn. Abgesehen davon bin ich so gut wie pleite. Muss Ginny wohl noch etwas warten.

„Ist mein Umhang auch mit einem Zauber belegt?" frage ich vorsichtig.

„Mit keinem starken Zauber zumindest. Der Stoff an sich tut schon das Meiste. Dieser Umhang unterstreicht in jeglichen Situationen deine Persönlichkeit und du wirst immer Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen."

Oh. Ich werde berühmt, heißt das? Aber na ja, eigentlich will ich gar nicht auffallen. Eigentlich will ich meistens nur meine Ruhe haben.

„Können Sie den Zauber vom Stoff nehmen?" bitte ich Madam Malkin höflich. „Ich möchte nicht um jeden Preis Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen."

Jedenfalls nicht solange ich noch dieses Mega-Veilchen im Gesicht habe.

„Jaja, kein Problem, meine Liebe! _Finite Incantatem_!" sagt sie hastig und richtet den Zauberstab auf meinen Umhang.

Mein Umhang.

Hört sich toll an, oder?

Ich schaue erneut in den Spiegel und muss feststellen, dass der Umhang auch ohne den Zauber immer noch genug Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen wird. Ich denke, ich lasse ihn gleich an. Wir gehen alle zufrieden zur Kasse und ich überreiche Madam Malkin mit zitternden Händen die zehn Galleonen. Irgendwie tuts mir ja schon ein wenig weh, aber sobald ich mit dem Gesicht den kuscheligen Kragen berühre, ist jegliches schlechtes Gewissen meinem Geldbeutels gegenüber vergessen. Wir bekommen jeder eine große Tüte überreicht, in denen die alten Umhänge gesteckt wurden. Jetzt fühle ich mich gleich besser. Madam Malkin begleitet uns zur Tür und verabschiedet uns mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Die Erleichterung, uns endlich los zu sein, steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich glaube kaum, dass es schon einmal vorgekommen ist, dass sich jemand in ihrem Laden duellieren wollte.

„Habt ihr alles?" fragt Hagrid, der immer noch treu vor dem Laden auf uns wartet. Ich hab ihn schon fast wieder vergessen gehabt, in der ganzen Aufregung. Ich spüre wie er bewundernd meinen neuen Umhang betrachtet.

„Fast. Hast du die Malfoys gesehen?" raunt Harry ihm zu.

„Jaah, aber die würden's nich wagen, mitten in der Winkelgasse Ärger zu machen, Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen wegen den'n."

Na wer's glaubt, wird selig. Harry, Ron und ich tauschen Blicke untereinander aus und Harry will gerade ansetzen, um Hagrid den guten Glauben zu nehmen, als Ginny auf mich zustürmt. In ihren Händen trägt sie zwei große Bücherpakete, eins für mich und eins für sich. Mit tellergroßen Augen bleibt sie vor mir stehen.

„Ist nicht wahr, Hermine. Das ist ja der Hammer!"

Sie drückt mir mein Bücherpaket – schön, alle ohne Eselsohren und Knicke – in die Hand, und befühlt mit der anderen Hand meinen neuen Umhang.

„Der muss ja ein Vermögen gekostet haben!" haucht Ginny andächtig und starrt mich an, als sei ich Jesus auf Erden. „Wie viel?"

„Erzähle ich dir später!" sage ich, als Mr. und Mrs. Weasley bei uns angelangen. Sie müssen ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass ich die Hälfte meines Geldes ausgegeben habe. Mit dem Bücherpaket in der einen Hand und der großen Tüte in der anderen, wappne ich mich für den Einkaufsendspurt. In dem neuen Umhang komme ich mir unschlagbar vor. Komm du mir noch mal in die Quere, Draco Malfoy!

* * *

**So. Kapitel 5 kommt dann wieder in 14 Tagen. Huch, das ist ja Heilig Abend! )**

**Und bis dahin bitte fleißig reviewen!**

**Muchas Gracis, und adios.**

**Mel**


	5. Dracos Abstecher

**Halli hallo!**

**Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten und viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Danksagungen:**

**Meine Jean: Vielen Dank für die Freundschaft und das Vertrauen. Bist für mich mittlerweile ziemlich wichtig geworden, und es freut mich, dass du meine Geschichte magst. Wenn du mich lobst ist das immer so ein Dauergrinsen-Auslöser. Überhaupt freut es mich, wenn es keine Beanstandungen gibt. Ich hoffe, dass ich der exponentiell besser werdenden Kapitel treu bleiben kann!**

**SkaraClayne: Schön, dass dir Hermine gefällt, so wie ich sie darstelle. Das freut mich sehr, denn im Grunde genommen ist auch sie nur ein Mädchen und hat außer Lernen, ebenso Bedürfnisse wie du und ich. Ich denke, dass darf man nicht vergessen und muss sie mal mit anderen Augen betrachten.**

**nicolemalfoy160178: Vielen Dank fürs Lob. Aber so langsam fängt die Geschichte ja auch an Formen zu nehmen, necht? Und natürlich werden noch viele neue Szenen hinzukommen, ahemm, die JKR und verschwiegen hat, ahemm, und die ich euch aufdecken werde. hihi**

**alge28: Einfach nur die typischen Gedanken einer Frau, wenn sie sich in bestimmten Situationen befindet, die nicht immer so laufen, wie sie sollten. Und anders herum. **

**Dieutrixx: Vielen vielen Dank. Ich hoffe du hast weiterhin Freude an meinerVersion und zu den Updates: 14-Tage-Rythmus halte ich im Moment fest, da ich manchmal ziemlich wenig Zeit habe, und es mich ärgert, wenn ich ein schlechtes Kapitel abliefere, dass mir selber nciht gefällt. Du musst wissen, dassich ein Kapitel vorher mindestens fünf Mal lese und korrigiere und abändere, bis es meiner Meinung nachperfekt ist. Und da ich kurze Kapitel verabscheue, brauche ich halt auch etwas mehr Zeit. Und die muss ich mir wohl oder übel auch nehmen. Okay?**

**Hexenlady: Ich bin wie eine kleine Weihnachtselfe, und tu mein Bestes! No panic, the story goes on. **

**Und nun ab zum langerwarteten und etwas länger als sonst: Kapitel 5!**

**Frohe Weihnachten und guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2006 wünscht euch**

**Mel.**

* * *

Dracos Abstecher

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch? Habt ihr eure Umhänge?" fragt Mrs. Weasley aus der Puste, und ihr mächtiger Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich. Sie mustert mit schnellem Blick meinen leuchtenden Umhang und ich kann ihr förmlich ansehen, dass sie mich für diese Völlerei verurteilt. „Gut, dann können wir auf dem Weg zu Fred und George noch in der Apotheke und bei _Eylops_ vorbeischauen – bleibt jetzt eng zusammen..."

Mrs. Weasley will mich in die Mitte der Gruppe schieben, damit ich nicht alle Blicke auf meinen Umhang ziehe, aber ich will gerade ein wenig damit angeben. Ginny hakt sich bei mir ein und wir sehen aus wie zwei überladene Kamele. Sie hat in der einen Hand ihr dickes Bücherpaket, und ich schleppe die riesige Tüte plus mein eigenes Bücherpaket. Wir schlendern ungehorsam hinter Mrs. Weasleys zusammengetrommeltes Grüppchen her und Ginny raunt mir mit verschwörerischem Ton zu: „Jetzt sag endlich wie viel der gekostet hat."

Mit ‚der' meint sie natürlich meinen neuen Umhang. Hihi! Oh man, ich glaub Madam Malkin hat mir einen gehörigen Selbstbewusstseinzauber verschwiegen, denn meine Ego-Messlatte ist zurzeit nach oben hin offen.

„Er hat genau zehn Galleonen gekostet und wurde mir auf den Leib geschneidert!" flüstere ich ihr mit stolzem Unterton zu und Ginny stößt einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„Sieht man gleich, dass der nicht billig war, Hermine. Ich glaub du solltest das Mum nicht erzählen."

„Hatte ich auch nicht vor. Wie viel kostet eigentlich mein Bücherpaket?" frage ich und krame ungeschickt in meinem Geldbeutel herum. Man sieht der leer aus. Ich kann bis auf den Boden gucken!

„Fünf Galleonen, sieben Sickel und fünfundzwanzig Knuts. Die haben_ ‚Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 6'_ im Sonderangebot gehabt. Wie teuer ist jetzt so ein rotes Cape?"

„Sieben Galleonen, belegt mit einem Zauber, der dich dem anderen Geschlecht gegenüber unwiderstehlich wirken lässt – "

„ – krass, so eins wollte ich schon immer haben, ich – "

„ – und nicht für Kinder unter siebzehn Jahren. Ich hätte dir das also auch nicht mitbringen können, abgesehen davon, dass deine Mutter mir einen Unverzeihlichen angehext hätte."

„Aber du hättest mir eins mitgebracht, wenn du schon siebzehn gewesen wärst?"

Ginny schaut mich mit glänzenden Augen an und ich zucke innerlich Zusammen. Na ja. Eigentlich nicht. Das verstößt gegen meinen Gerechtigkeitssinn und der Treue zu jeden jemals auf erstellten Gesetzen und Regeln.

„Ähm... nee...", stammele ich und drücke Ginny die fünf Galleonen und ein paar Gequetschte in die Hand, „wozu soviel Geld ausgeben, wenn du sowieso schon unwiderstehlich auf das andere Geschlecht wirkst?"

Puh, gut gemacht Hermine, es wird langsam. Ginny strahlt über beide Backen und wir fangen an total mädchenhaft zu kichern. Sie weiß ja gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich gerade bin.

„Aber sie hätte ja den Zauber auch runter nehmen können..." flüstert Ginny kaum hörbar, und ich glaube sie ist ein wenig neidisch auf mich, weil ich jetzt so einen tollen neuen Umhang habe und sie nicht.

„Wenn der Zauber aber mit eingewebt ist, dann kann sie es nicht. Es ist ja ein Unterschied, ob Madam Malkin im Nachhinein einen Umhang oder ein Stück Stoff mit einem Zauber belegt, oder ob Stoff und Zauber von vornherein miteinander verbunden sind."

Merlin, ich glaub, ich bin gerade in meine heutige Klugscheißer-Phase gerutscht.

„Stimmt auch wieder." meint Ginny nur und ich bin froh, dass sie nicht so schnell auf mich sauer wird, wie auf Ron oder einen ihrer Brüder, wenn sie anfangen besserwisserisch zu werden. Ich glaube, es ist doch ganz gut, wenn man als Schwesterersatz fungieren kann.

Wir betreten alle zusammen die Apotheke, an deren Eingangstür das Plakat mit Bellatrix Lestrange hängt, und mich schaudert, als ich an ihr vorbeigehe. Die Apotheke, deren Ausmaße eh schon gering ausfallen, ist nach unserem Eintreten proppenvoll.

„So, wer braucht Zutaten?" fragt Mrs. Weasley und meine Hand schießt pfeilschnell in die Höhe.

„Ich, Mrs Weasley!" rufe ich und drängle mich nach vorne zum Tresen. Harry und Ron schauen mir belustigt hinterher, als ich mich durch die Menge schiebe und hechelnd vorne ankomme.

„Trödeln wird bestraft!" raunt Ron mir zu und ich spüre einen leichten Klaps auf meinem Hintern. Meine Kinnlade knallt förmlich auf den Boden, und dort, wo ich durch den Stoff seine Berührung gespürt habe, brennt meine Haut. Die Muskeln in meinem Po krampfen sich zusammen und ich stehe total orientierungslos zwischen Harry, Ron, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley.

Ich muss schlucken, denn mein Kopf ist noch nicht einmal soweit über das so eben Geschehene nachzudenken. Hat das überhaupt jemand mitbekommen? Ich schaue mich vorsichtig um und prüfe die Blicke der anderen. Nö. Anscheinend hat das keiner mitbekommen.

„Was soll das, Ron?" zische ich ihm gefährlich warnend zu und bedecke schützend mein Hinterteil mit der großen Tüte.

„Gar nichts!" flüstert er mir mit verschmitztem Lächeln ins Ohr, und meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. Hui, mir läuft eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Vielleicht ist es ja doch nicht so schlecht, wenn Ron ein wenig offensiver ist. Aber im Moment kann ich noch nicht wirklich sagen, ob er das jetzt so oder so gemeint hat. Vielleicht macht er das ja nur, weil er mich wie seine Schwester ansieht, weil so geht er mit Ginny ja schließlich auch manchmal um! Oh weia, Hermine, verrenn dich da nicht schon wieder in was. Okay, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, aber ich dachte ja schließlich heute auch schon, dass Draco Malfoy nicht mehr so gemein ist. Ich glaube mittlerweile echt, dass Malfoy mir eher zu Füßen liegt, bevor Ron mir seine Liebe gesteht. Und das nicht so nach dem Motto Hermine-ich-liebe-dich-wie-eine-Schwester!

„Hermine, Kindchen, nun mach bitte schneller mit deinen Zutaten, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!" rügt mich Mrs. Weasley und reißt mich aus meinen verzwickten Gedankengängen.

„Ja, ähm, ich hätte gerne dieses Sammelsurium an Zutaten für drei Galleonen, bitte!" lache ich den Apotheker ein wenig aufgedreht an, um so meine äußerst wichtigen Gedanken zu vertuschen. Ich bete mal wieder, dass niemand hier Gedanken lesen kann.

„Seit wann kaufst du denn Fertigpakete, Hermine? Du bist doch sonst immer so auf die besten, selbst ausgesuchten Zutaten fixiert." staunt Harry und ich würde ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen.

„Ahahaha! Bin ich das?" Meine Stimme ist irgendwie so schrill auf einmal. „Ach komm, Harry, Mrs. Weasley hat gesagt, wir haben nicht unendlich viel Zeit heute, da dachte ich, halt nicht unnötig den wichtigen Einkauf hin!" Und außerdem sind die frischen Zutaten zu teuer. Aber das will ich nicht laut sagen. Denn normalerweise bin ich sehr erpicht darauf, immer alles frisch zu haben. Heute geht das ja aber mal nicht anders. Aber ich werde schon spontaner im Ausreden einfallen lassen. Ob das an meinem neuen Umhang liegt?

Ich bezahle meine Zutaten und unsere Gruppe quetscht sich raus auf die Straße. Ich bin mit Abstand die mit den meisten Tüten. Wenn Ron jetzt noch eine Chance wahrnehmen möchte, um mir näher zu kommen, soll er sich gefälligst als Tütenträger anbieten!

„Mum, Harry und ich wollten noch eben schnell zu _Eylops_!" ruft Ron und schleift Harry schon Richtung Eulenkaufhaus hinter sich her. Ich stehe da wie Pik 7, beladen mit meinen Tüten und kaum fähig überhaupt mit dem Tempo der anderen mitzuhalten. Am liebsten würde ich alle meine Tüten fallen lassen und laut schreien. Aber mein Verstand hält mich zurück.

„Ja, wartet doch! Schnell Kinder, bleibt in der Gruppe!" keift Mrs. Weasley uns alle an und greift Ginny und mir unter die Arme, um uns hinter sich herzuziehen und die Gruppe konstant beisammen zu halten. Meine Arme sind schwer wie Ambosse und ich fühle mich ein wenig wie zähes Kaugummi. Ich wette, gleich bleiben meine Tüten irgendwo liegen und meine Arme ziehen sich lang wie Spaghetti, weil Mrs. Weasley so an uns reißt.

„Ich will da nicht rein! Ich warte draußen!" japse ich wehleidig und versuche mich von Mrs. Weasley zu lösen. Ich will nicht in dieses laute, stinkende Kaufhaus, wo mir eventuell eine der Eulen noch auf den nigelnagelneuen Umhang kackt? Also, bitte!

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, junge Dame! wir bleiben alle schön beisammen!" grollt Mrs. Weasley und ich glaube, sie ist gerade sehr im Stress. Ihr Gesicht ist hochrot und ihr hängen wirre Strähnen in die Stirn. Zu dem schaut sie ständig auf ihre Uhr und ist uns am hetzen. Ich habe gar keine Zeit mich über den rüden Tonfall zu wundern, denn Ginny legt für mich ein Veto ein: „Aber Mum, was soll Hermine denn bei _Eylops_, wo sie doch gar keine Eule hat? Ich bleibe auch mit ihr draußen!"

„Ginerva Weasley!" faucht sie ihre Tochter an. „Soll ich euch zwei junge, hübsche Mädchen etwa alleine lassen? Was, wenn euch jemand verschleppt?"

Ouh, die Ader auf ihrer Stirn pulsiert und Ginny und ich werden ganz klein.

„Ach Molly, ich bleib bei den Mädels hier draußen. Ich pass schon auf!" sagt Hagrid mit solcher Zuversicht in der Stimme, dass wir nur noch einen mahnenden Blick erhaschen und dann draußen mit Hagrid stehen gelassen werden.

„Man, die ist ja wirklich ganz schön gereizt heute." sage ich erschöpft und setze mich auf die Bank, die neben dem Eingang zu _Eylops Eulenkaufhaus_ steht.

„Ach, Molly meint es doch nur gut." grummelt Hagrid und Ginny und ich rücken verschwörerisch nah zusammen. Während Hagrid aufmerksam die Passanten beäugt, fangen Ginny und ich eine äußerst pikante Unterhaltung an.

„Jetzt können wir ja endlich unter vier Augen quatschen." raunt Ginny mir zu und ich nicke erwartungsvoll. Jetzt werd ich endlich erfahren, was sie mit mir so unglaublich Dringendes zu bereden hat!

„Bitte lach mich nicht aus, Hermine, aber ich..."

„Ja?" hauche ich neugierig und schaue sie vertrauenserweckend an. Schieß los, Schwester!

„Ich wollte nur wissen...", flüstert Ginny und ihre Stimme senkt sich um ein paar weitere Lautstärken, „...ob du schon mal mit einem Jungen geschlafen hast?"

Es herrscht vollkommene Stille. Die Zeit steht still und in meinem Kopf tobt sich die kreative Pause aus. Und dann bricht sie wie ein Vulkan über mich hinein, die Erinnerung. Ich merke, wie das Blut in meine Wangen schießt und mein Schoß verräterisch anfängt zu kribbeln. Ich sehe Viktors nackten Oberkörper im Kerzenschein, spüre förmlich seine großen Hände auf meiner nackten Haut und drifte ab in meine Gedankenwelt.

„Hermine?" Ginny sieht mich verzweifelt an.

„Huch?" schrecke ich aus meinen prickelnden Gedanken hoch und starre sie mit großen Augen an. Ich hab schon Angst, dass es gleich _‚Plöpp!'_ macht und meine Augäpfel vor mir auf dem Boden kullern. „Ich hab jetzt nicht mit so einer Frage gerechnet, Ginny! Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut, aber du bist die einzige mit der ich über so was sprechen kann. Mum würde mir eh nur sagen, dass ich für so was noch zu jung bin, und na ja... meine Brüder? Ich bitte dich!"

Na ja. Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie nun mal Recht. Ich bin nun mal das einzige weibliche Wesen in ihrer Umlaufbahn, das nicht ausflippt, wenn so eine Frage kommt. Nein, ich werde eher verlegen. Ich weiß grad echt nicht ob meine Wangen so rot sind wegen der Erinnerung an mein erstes Mal oder wegen der Frage nach meinem ersten Mal.

„Aha. Soso. Was willst du denn genau wissen?" stottere ich leise, darauf bedacht, dass Hagrid nichts mitbekommt. Aber der sitzt da nur und winkt hier und da jemandem zu oder plaudert mit vorbeigehenden Leuten, die ihn noch von ihrer Schulzeit her kennen.

„Erstmal muss ich wissen, ob du es überhaupt schon getan hast, sonst brauch ich gar nicht erst fragen!"

Hoppla, nun werd mal nicht aggressiv, Kleine! Ich plaudere ja schon aus dem Nähkästchen. Ehrlich gesagt tut es mal gut mit jemandem über so etwas zu reden. Zwar kann man hier nicht von Erfahrungsaustausch sprechen, weil ich inständig hoffe, dass Ginny es noch nicht getan hat, trotzdem freut es mich, als Beratungsperson betrachtet zu werden. Und mit Harry oder Ron darüber reden? Da züchte ich lieber Pflanzen, die hören mir mehr zu! Ich atme tief ein und sage im Flüsterton: „Als ich Viktor in den Ferien besuchen war... du erinnerst dich? Ron war ziemlich sauer, weiß der Geier warum, aber jedenfalls haben wir am letzten Abend vor meiner Abreise..."

„Oh." sagt Ginny nur. Wir schweigen ein paar Sekunden, dann fährt sie fort: „Kannst du dir nicht denken, warum Ron sauer war?"

„Ehrlich gesagt nein. Er hatte seine Chance. Er hatte genug Chancen. Ich war ein vollkommen freier Mensch." sage ich und überlege, ob es nicht gerade ein wenig gemein war. Nein, war es nicht. Es ist ja eine Tatsache.

„Da hast du Recht. Aber du hast ihn ein wenig verletzt, als du in den Ferien bei Viktor warst. Er war so eifersüchtig. Aber meiner Meinung nach hat er es sich wirklich selbst zuzuschreiben."

Ich schaue Ginny verwundert an.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja. Er hätte nicht so dösig sein sollen, und dich in Viktors Arme treiben sollen. Dann wäre er jetzt nicht so verklemmt dir gegenüber."

„Verklemmt ist anders. Er hat mir heute bei Madam Malkin schamlos auf die Brust gestarrt und mir in der Apotheke den Hintern getätschelt!"

„Ist nicht wahr?" Ginny grinst mich belustigt an, ich glaube sie kann es selber kaum fassen.

„Doch! Und irgendwie weiß ich im Moment gerade nicht, ob ich es toll finden soll, dass ich auf einmal so interessant für ihn bin, oder halt nicht. Ich meine, vielleicht macht er das alles unabsichtlich und ich interpretiere da zu viel rein!" Man tut das gut, sich endlich mal über dieses Thema auszulassen!

„Ja, da kann man sich bei Ron nie so wirklich sicher sein. Habt ihr euch jemals geküsst?"

Ein grelles ironisches Lachen entweicht meinem Mund. Ich denke, sie kennt ihren Bruder?

„Also nicht."

„Nein, und ich frage mich, ob es in diesem Jahrhundert noch dazu kommen wird!"

„Das frage ich mich auch... aber wollen würdest du?"

Jetzt erwischt sie mich auf dünnem Eis.

„Wie ich schon erwähnte: ich weiß grad nicht, ob ich das alles toll finden soll oder nicht. Er hatte seine Chancen in der Vergangenheit, und er hat sie jetzt immer noch."

Verlegen streiche ich den Stoff meines Umhangs auf den Knien glatt. Ein wenig komisch ist es ja schon, wenn man so was der Schwester des Mannes sagt, von dem man gewisse Dinge erwartet. Aber meine Erwartungen habe ich ja zum Glück in letzter Zeit extrem nach unten geschraubt.

„Wie dem auch sei.", fährt Ginny fort, „ Ist ja Rons Problem, wenn er seine Chancen nicht nutzt. Aber sag... hat es wehgetan?"

Wo wir also auch wieder beim Thema wären.

„Also. Ähm." Ich glaub, ich werde wieder rot. Ich muss nach den richtigen Worten suchen!

„Hermine...was ist denn jetzt?"

„Also, ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob es dir wehtun wird oder so, aber ich hab nicht mehr gespürt als ein heftiges Ziehen. Und dann war alles gut. Und ach ja... ich hab ein wenig geblutet. Was aber nicht heißen muss, dass du es auch wirst. Es sei denn, du hast schon..."

Die Worte sprudeln förmlich aus mir heraus, irgendwie will ich dieses Gespräch ganz schnell hinter mich bringen. Ich finde dies ist nicht der richtige Ort, um über mein erstes Mal zu plaudern. Nachher hört die ganze Winkelgasse dieses Gespräch und alle drehen sich um und sagen: „Da, das Mädchen, dass mit Viktor Krum geschlafen hat und sogar geblutet hat!"

Also, da kann ich auch wirklich drauf verzichten, wo heute sowieso alles schief läuft.

„Nein, ich hab's noch nicht getan." beruhigt mich Ginny und sagt: „Aber ich denke die ganze Zeit darüber nach, dass ich es ja langsam mal wagen könnte!"

Ich schlucke und schaue sie skeptisch an.

„Mit wem?" frage ich monoton und Ginnys Gesicht überfliegt ein leichte Röte.

„Ist es schlimm, wenn ich es dir noch nicht erzähle?"

Ja, verdammt!

„Nein, überhaupt nicht... wenn du meinst, dass du es mir erzählen musst, dann tust du es einfach."

Wir sitzen wieder ein paar Sekunden schweigend nebeneinander und ich hoffe, dass wir jetzt fertig sind.

„Wie war es sonst noch so? War er zärtlich?" haucht mir Ginny ins Ohr und ich beherrsche mich, nicht gequält drein zu blicken. Ich wende mich ihr zu und packe sie bei den Schultern.

„Ja, was denkst du denn? Glaubst du etwa, er hat ihn brutal in mich reingerammt?" zische ich sie verlegen an und Ginny wirft mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Na ja.

Ehrlich gesagt hat er das schon zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Aber wir sind ja gerade nicht bei den späteren Zeitpunkten! Ich grinse dümmlich vor mir her, als meine Gedanken gerade eben dorthin abdriften und mein ganzer Körper anfängt zu kribbeln. Wow, wenn das schon eine Erinnerung alleine bewerkstelligen kann... Holla, die Waldfee!

„So, da sind wir wieder!" reißt mich Rons Stimme aus den heißen Szenen, die ich gerade in meinem Kopf zusammengebaut habe. Ich nehme ihn nur am Rande wahr, denn vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich immer noch Viktor auf mir, unter mir, hinter mir und überall und ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ginny und ich erheben uns von der Bank und schließen uns der Gruppe wieder an.

„Können ja zu Hause weiterreden!" unterrichtet sie mich augenzwinkernd und ich lächle gütig zurück. Meinetwegen. Aber damit wird sie mich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Ich bin jetzt schon daran zu glauben, dass die heutige Nacht nicht traumlos bleiben wird.

„Wir haben nicht allzu viel Zeit!" sagt Mrs. Weasley und schaut wieder einmal auf ihre Uhr. Wir laufen durch die Winkelgasse und halten in alle Richtungen Ausschau nach Fred und Georges Zauberscherzeladen. Harry und Ron sind komplett überladen mit Eulenfutter und sehen total überfordert aus mit ihrem Gepäck. Aber auch ich trage mittlerweile schnaufend meine Taschen und ärgere mich, dass ich meinen neuen Umhang vollschwitzen muss.

„Wir haben wirklich nicht allzu viel Zeit", wiederholt sich Mrs. Weasley, „ deshalb schauen wir uns nur kurz um und gehen dann gleich zum Wagen zurück. Es kann nicht mehr weit sein, das ist Nummer zweiundneunzig... vierundneunzig..."

„Woah!" entspringt es aus Rons Mund und er, Harry und Hagrid bleiben vor mir wie angewurzelt stehen. Da ich mit meinen Taschen und Tüten ne Menge Schwung gerade drauf habe, laufe ich ungebremst in Hagrid rein und taumele rückwärts. Er dreht sich zu mir um und mustert mich, als wäre ich eine Fliege, die versucht hat, ein Gebirge zu verschieben.

„Komm her, Hermine. Ich helfe dir!" sagt er gutmütig und nimmt mir meine Tüten ab. Befreit von ihrer Last, fühlen sich meine Arme federleicht an und ich lächle Hagrid dankend an. Ich sammle mich und versuche auch einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, was die anderen zum Stehen bleiben animiert hat. Zwischen Ron und Harry hindurch kann ich einen Blick auf ein grell buntes Schaufenster erhaschen, in dem ein Feuerwerk nach dem anderen explodiert. Ich zwänge mich zwischen Ron und Harry durch und mir bleibt die Spucke weg. Dieser Laden... er wirkt zwischen all den tristen Häuserfronten wie der Circe du Soleil! Wie ein Orgasmus der Farben! Ich wende meinen Blick vom linken Schaufenster ab, denn von dem ganzen blinken, blitzen und knallen wird mir schon ganz schwindelig. Auf dem rechten Schaufenster finde ich den absolut schrecklichsten Farbkombinationsfehler, den Fred und George jemals begangen haben. Sie haben doch tatsächlich Lila mit Gelb kombiniert! Wie grauenhaft, wie schrecklich! Wollen die, dass die Leute Augenherpes bekommen?

Harry und Ron fangen auf einmal an wild zu lachen, während Mrs. Weasley entsetzt aufstöhnt und ich wende mein Interesse wieder dem grässlichen Plakat zu. Gott, ich kann gar nicht lesen, was da drauf steht! Mein Hirn weigert sich solche Farben aufzunehmen! Ich blinzle ein paar Mal und fokussiere meine Pupillen neu.

„Das kostet sie Kopf und Kragen!" flüstert Mrs. Weasley mit einer Spur Entsetzen in der Stimme, die mich noch neugieriger macht.

„Nein, kostet es nicht!" gluckst Ron mit Tränen in den Augen. „Das ist genial!"

Und endlich – endlich! – kann auch die kleine Hermine lesen, was da steht:

_Wen ängstigt noch Du-weißt-schon wer?_

_Ihr solltet EHER Angst haben vor_

_DU-SCHEISST-NIE-MEHR –_

_der Verstopfungssensation, die die Nation in Atem hält!_

Ich halte für einen Moment die Luft an. Das haben die doch jetzt nicht wirklich geschrieben? Während ich Harry und Ron in den Laden folge, lese ich im Vorbeigehen den Spruch ein weiteres Mal und muss schmunzeln. Kreativ waren die beiden ja schon immer, das muss man ihnen lassen. Und anscheinend läuft das Geschäft. Der Laden ist brechend voll und wir stehen wie die Zinnsoldaten herum. Staunend betrachte ich die Regale, die halb leer sind, weil jeder etwas von den Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien oder den Trickzauberstäben haben will. Ich bin begeistert. Fred und George haben es wirklich geschafft, ich bin zutiefst beeindruckt. Und ich bin neugierig. Ich muss unbedingt sehen, was sie alles so haben. Ich blicke mich schnell um und ein Schild, das die Auslage in der Nähe der Theke anpreist, erweckt meine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit. Mit Hilfe meiner Ellbogen bahne ich mir ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste meinen Weg zu dieser Auslage. Normalerweise müsste sich die Menge vor mir und meinem schicken Umhang teilen, wie das Meer vor Moses! Aber okay. Ich bin ja auch nicht Moses, sondern Hermine. Kommen wir mal wieder runter, von dem kleinen Egotrip. So schlimm bin ich doch sonst nie!

„ ‚Patentierte Tagtraumzauber...' " lese ich laut vor, als ich eine der Schachteln aus der Auslage in die Hand nehme. Vorne drauf ist ein Liebespaar abgebildet, das an Deck eines verwegenen Piratenschiffs steht. Haben die sich bestimmt bei den ganzen Groschenromanen abgeguckt. Harry tritt neben mich und ich drehe die Schachtel um, und lese die Information auf der Rückseite: „ _‚Ein einfacher Zauberspruch, und schon versinkst du in einen hochwertigen, äußerst realistischen dreißigminütigen Tagtraum, der sich leicht in eine ganz normale Schulstunde einbauen lässt und so gut wie unaufspürbar ist (Nebenwirkungen unter anderem leerer Blick und leichtes Sabbern). Kein Verkauf an Personen unter sechzehn Jahren.' _"

Ich lasse mir die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Ob ich so einen mal ausprobieren sollte? Eigentlich kann ich es mir ja gar nicht erlauben, so einen Quatsch während des Unterrichts anzuwenden, aber ich meine, danach, dass wäre doch bestimmt interessant? Aber die anderen würden mich bestimmt nur auslachen. Als ob ich nicht selber im Stande wäre romantische, verwegene Dinge zu träumen. Gerade nach solchen Erlebnissen wie heute! Aber mal ganz im Ernst...ich bin zutiefst beeindruckt!

„Weißt du, das ist wirklich außergewöhnliche Magie!" sage ich an Harry gewand und will die Schachtel gerade wieder zurück in die Auslage legen als eine Stimme hinter mir sagt: „Dafür kriegst du einen umsonst, Hermine."

Huch, danke, wer – Woah! Ist das George? Nein, das ist Fred! Fred Weasley!

Fred Weasley steht in einem leuchtend roten Umhang vor mir und ich muss erstmal schlucken. Ich halte mich an der Tagtraum-Schachtel fest und unterziehe Fred einer Minimusterung. Der Umhang harmoniert hervorragend mit seinem Haar. Anders als das Plakat im rechten Schaufenster. Ahemm. Und charmant ist er auch noch geworden! Ob das am Umhang liegt, oder daran, dass er jetzt Geld hat und erwachsen geworden ist? Nein, bitte lass ihn nicht erwachsen geworden sein, das wäre zu schade. Oh, wie aufregend, Fred macht mir einen Tagtraum zum Geschenk! Meine Augen fangen an zu glänzen. Ich glaube, das ist heute das Netteste, was jemand zu mir gesagt hat! Oh, und wie er mich anlächelt! So sanft! Ich komponiere gerade innerlich Loblieder über Fred. Ob er den Tagtraum gerade angeknipst hat? Knipst man Träume an? Oder hab ich ihn aus Versehen aktiviert? Hab ich die Schachtel zu doll gedrückt? Ich sehe überall auf einmal bunte Lichter! Ist es das schon?

„Wie geht's, Harry?" sagt Fred mit fester Stimme und die beiden schütteln sich die Hände. Für mich hört es sich gerade an, wie der Gesang der Sirenen. Ich lächle. Dann schaut Fred mich durchdringend an. O, meine Knie werden ganz weich bei solchen Blicken! Und keinerlei Fluchtmöglichkeiten nach rechts oder links. Verdammt! Er kommt näher und streckt die Hand nach mir aus. Mein Herz rast wie wild und mein Blutdruck schießt in astronomische Höhen. Was tut er? Will er mich etwa küssen? Oder nur umarmen? Fred? Ich muss träumen?

Mrs. Weasley... (Kommt mir bekannt vor.)

Mrs. Hermine Jane Weasley... (Hey, das hatte ich schon mal?)

Mrs. Fred Weasley... (Oh, das ist neu!)

Ach, wir könnten gemeinsam in unseren roten Umhängen zum Traualtar schreiten, das sieht bestimmt grandios aus! Ich sehe es schon vor meinem inneren Auge, ein langer roter Teppich und überall Blumen und eine schöne Kirche auf einem kleinen Hügel und... Ich bin wie benebelt. Vor meinen Augen weht ein leichter rosa Schleier. Meine Lider hängen auf Halbmast und ich blinzle heftig, denn irgendwie taucht auf einmal George in meiner Vision auf und hakt sich bei mir auf der anderen Seite ein. Ach, gleich zwei charmante, zuvorkommende, in guten Verhältnissen lebende Männer auf einmal. Fortuna meint es gut mit mir! Ich bin verzückt!

Mrs. Weasley...

Mrs. Hermine Jane Weasley...

Mrs. Fred und George Weasley!

Das wird ja immer besser! Oh, und da vorne in der ersten Reihe sitzt Ron und... oh irgendwie schaut er böse. Ich blinzle noch einmal kräftig und das Bild in meinem inneren Auge verschwindet. Das war aber ein kurzer Traum, ich denke die gehen ne halbe Stunde? Hey, halt! Ich will doch noch den Tisch mit den Hochzeitsgeschenken sehen! Oder...oder meine Hochzeitsnacht erleben! Gleich mit zwei Ehemännern! Holla, langsam fange ich an zu übertreiben. Ich glaub, ich werde größenwahnsinnig. Fred nimmt mein Kinn in seine Hand und meinen Körper durchzucken Stromstöße. Großer Gott, jetzt ist es soweit. Er will mich vor allen Leuten küssen. Aber ich bin doch total aus der Übung! Ich bin absolut nicht darauf vorbereitet! Und jetzt dreht er langsam mein Gesicht ins Licht? Was soll das, ich denke ich krieg 'nen Kuss?

„Und was ist mit deinem Auge passiert, Hermine?"

Oh.

Das Veilchen.

Kein Kuss.

Dann lass gefälligst mein Kinn los, und bring mich nicht in Schwulitäten, Fred Weasley!

„Dein boxendes Teleskop" sage ich ein wenig trübselig. Man, jetzt hatte ich gerade richtig Lust auf Küssen bekommen. Betröppelt schaue ich auf den Boden. Ein kleines Häufchen glitzernden Staubs zieht meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Hoppla. Ist das mein Tagtraum? Unauffällig drehe ich die Unterseite der Schachtel in mein Blickfeld und stelle fest, dass eben diese an einer Ecke aufgeplatzt ist. Na super. Ich hab doch zu feste gedrückt. Ich werde ein wenig deprimiert. Der Traum war doch gerade so schön. Auch ohne Kuss. Verstohlen wische ich den kleinen Haufen mit meinem Fuß in die Ritzen des Holzbodens, der jetzt verräterisch glitzert. Mist, ich hätte wirklich gern mehr gehabt, als nur so einen kleinen Puff. Aber dann auch beabsichtigt!

„Oh, verdammt, die hab ich ganz vergessen. Hier – " sagt Fred tröstend und zieht galant eine kleine Dose aus seiner Tasche und reicht sie mir. Oh, ein weiteres Geschenk! Ich werde ja richtig verwöhnt heute! Ja, dieser Teil des Tages gefällt mir wohl. Neugierig schraube ich den Deckel der Dose ab und stoße auf eine dicke, gelbe Paste. Eine dicke, gelbe Paste, die stinkt.

„Nur dünn auftragen, dann ist der Bluterguss in einer Stunde weg."

Eine Stunde? Doch noch solange? Okay, ich sag ja nichts. Hauptsache mir wird geholfen.

„Wir mussten einen anständigen Blutergussbeseitiger finden, wir testen die meisten unserer Produkte an uns selbst."

Das wird doch jetzt nicht schon wieder ein Test? Die Salbe ist doch perfektioniert? Gib mir bloß keine Placebos, ich durchschaue das! Skeptisch beäuge ich die Paste und rümpfe die Nase. Der Gedanke daran, das Zeugs auf mein Auge zu schmieren, ist nicht gerade euphorisch.

„Das ist doch ungefährlich, oder?" frage ich vorsichtshalber. Man kann ja nie wissen.

„Natürlich!" versichert mir Fred und klopft mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Komm mit, Harry, ich führ dich rum."

Und damit ist das Interesse an mir auch erloschen. Harry und Fred verschwinden in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und ich streiche mir widerwillig die gelbe Paste auf mein Auge. Männer! Pah! Erst den Gentleman spielen, und dann die Lady stehen lassen. Das haben ich und mein neuer Umhang nicht verdient. Wo Fred doch auch so einen trägt. Mir ist zum Heulen zumute.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?"

Ich blicke auf und sehe Ginny vor mir stehen. Das eingecremte Auge krieg ich gar nicht mehr auf, weil es total verklebt ist und ich will nicht wissen, wie ich gerade aussehe.

„Ja, Fred hat mir diese Paste für das blaue Auge gegeben. Er meinte, in einer Stunde wär das weg."

„Das klingt ja nicht schlecht. Was ist das hier?" fragt sie und schaut gebannt auf die Auslage mit den Tagträumen.

„Tagträume. Nicht für Personen unter sechzehn Jahren. Genial, wenn du mich fragst."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragt Ginny erstaunt und ich fühle mich ertappt. Mit schnellen Blicken kundschafte ich die Lage aus. Gut, immer noch überall Leute, die sich nicht für uns interessieren.

„Fred hat mir einen geschenkt", flüstere ich verschwörerisch, „und er ist mir gerade kaputt gegangen. Aber ein kleines bisschen konnte ich erhaschen!"

„Gerade eben?" prüft Ginny ungläubig meine Aussage und schaut mich mit großen Augen an. Ich zeige ihr halb verdeckt die Schachtel mit dem Loch und sie atmet zischend ein.

„Hermine, nicht dass die dich für eine Ladendieben halten!"

„Ach, Schnickschnack."

„Hast Recht, und wie war's?"

„Da ich nur einen Bruchteil von einem kompletten Tagtraum erlebt habe, kann ich nur für diesen Bruchteil urteilen. Es war... abwechslungsreich und nicht schlecht."

„Was genau hast du geträumt?"

„Merlin, das darf ich dir eigentlich gar nicht erzählen. Ein wenig peinlich. Ich glaub das war ein Liebestagtraum."

„Nun sag schon!" grinst Ginny mich auffordernd an und piekst mir in die Rippen.

„Ich habe Fred geehelicht... und George auch..." gebe ich widerwillig zu und Ginny bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ich merke, wie ich rot im Gesicht werde. Ich kann doch nix dafür!

„Fred _und _George? Gleichzeitig? Hermine, das ist wirklich genial. Ich will auch so einen, schade, dass ich erst fünfzehn bin, und Mum hier drin ist." gluckst sie und als sich Fred und Harry aus dem Hinterzimmer wieder zu uns nach vorne in den Laden gesellen, kichert sie noch mehr. Verräterin!

„Habt ihr Mädchen etwa unsere speziellen Wunder-Hexe-Produkte noch nicht gesehen?" fragt Fred, als er uns immer noch vor den Patentierten Tagträumen erblickt. Ginny und ich schauen uns gegenseitig fragend an. Fred verbeugt sich vor uns und heißt uns, ihm zu folgen. „Folgen Sie mir, Ladys..."

Geduldig watscheln wir ihm hinterher Richtung Fenster, wo ein aufgedrehter Pulk von kleinen Gören sich um einen quietschpinken Stand versammelt hat. Ginny und ich bleiben in einem Radius von zwei Meter Sicherheitsabstand stehen und beäugen das Geschehen argwöhnisch. Pink passt ja nun mal gar nicht zu meinem neuen Umhang. Das müsste Fred doch selber sehen können? Außerdem bin ich nicht so wie die kleinen Biester, da.

„Hier, bitte sehr. Die beste Auswahl an Liebestränken, die ihr weit und breit finden werdet." sagt Fred stolz und ich riskiere ein, zwei Schritte näher an den Stand.

„Wirken die?" fragt Ginny skeptisch und beäugt die kleinen rosa Flaschen.

„Natürlich wirken die", sagt Fred geradezu empört, „ bis zu vierundzwanzig Stunden am Stück, je nach Gewicht des betreffenden Jungen – "

„ – und je nach Attraktivität des Mädchens." fügt George hinzu, der auf einmal neben uns steht. Mein zweiter Bräutigam! Verlegen schaue ich auf den Boden und verscheuche die Bilder meines Minitagtraums.

„Aber an unsere Schwester verkaufen wir die nicht." sagt George mit strenger Miene und mustert Ginny. Oha, jetzt geht das Verhör los. Hoffentlich hat Ron nicht wieder geplappert.

„Nicht, wenn sie schon zirka fünf Jungs am Laufen hat, nach dem, was wir – "

„Was auch immer ihr von Ron gehört habt, ist eine dicke, fette Lüge. Was ist das?" sagt Ginny schulterzuckend und nimmt eine gefährlich aussehende rosa Tube aus dem Regal.

„Zehn-Sekunden-Pustel-Entferner mit Garantie" sagt Fred wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Wirkt hervorragend bei allem Möglichen, Furunkel bis Mitesser, aber lenk jetzt nicht ab. Gehst du zurzeit mit einem Jungen namens Dean Thomas oder nicht?"

Ich bin so froh, dass ich keine großen Brüder habe. Die hätten mich nach dem Urlaub bei Viktor auseinander genommen. Oder eher ihn...

„Ja, allerdings. Und als ich das letzte Mal nachgeschaut hab, war er definitiv nur ein Junge, nicht fünf. Was ist das?"

Oh, ja, was ist das? Kleine flauschige Bällchen in einem Käfig, die herumwuseln und hohe Quiektöne von sich geben. Sehr interessant. Sind das Puderquasten, die dir sagen, wo noch was fehlt?

„Minimuffs." sagt George. Aha. Soso. Verstehe... äh... nicht ganz. „Kleine Knuddelmuffs, wir können sie gar nicht schnell genug nachzüchten. Und was ist mit Michael Corner?"

Der ist doch schon lange passé, also bekommen die denn gar nichts mehr mit? Schreibt sich Familie Weasley keine Briefe mehr? Sogar ich weiß, dass Michael einfach dämlich war.

„Ich hab mit ihm Schluss gemacht, er war ein schlechter Verlierer. Die sind echt süß!" meint Ginny fröhlich, als sie ihren Finger in den Käfig schiebt und die vielen Minimuffs sich darum reißen, ihn beschnuppern zu dürfen. Ich will auch mal!

„Die sind ziemlich knuddelig, ja. Aber wechselst du deine Freunde nicht ein bisschen arg schnell?" äußert sich Fred und erntet sofort einen vernichtenden Blick. Ginny lässt von den Minimuffs ab und baut sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten vor Fred auf. Wenn sie wüsste, wie sehr sie gerade ihrer Mutter ähnelt...

„Das geht dich nichts an. Und _dir_ wäre ich dankbar", faucht sie Ron an, der sich gerade zu uns gesellt, „ wenn du diesen beiden hier keine Geschichten mehr über mich erzählen würdest!"

Ich halte die Luft an und schaue mich nervös um. Hoffentlich hat niemand hier im Laden diese Szene mitbekommen, aber sie scheinen alle viel zu beschäftigt, als dass man Ginnys Tirade hätte hören können. Einen Augenblick herrscht peinliche Stille und Ron läuft rot an. Jetzt wird er schon von seiner Schwester ausgezählt, und das genauso gut, wie von seiner Mum! Ich bin wieder mal beeindruckt. Auch die Zwillinge sind ruhig und drucksen ein wenig herum. Dann wirft Fred einen Blick auf den beladenen Ron.

„Das macht drei Galleonen, neun Sickel und einen Knut. Her damit."

„Ich bin dein Bruder!" empört sich Ron und hält die Scherzartikel schützend in seinen Armen.

„Und das sind unsere Sachen, die du da klaust. Drei Galleonen, neun Sickel. Den Knut schenk ich dir.", sagt Fred ein wenig gehässig und ich muss schmunzeln. Ich bin leider auch jetzt total abgebrannt. Aber tja. Der neue Umhang war halt ein Muss.

„Aber ich hab keine drei Galleonen und neun Sickel!"

„Dann stellst du am besten alles wieder zurück, und, bitte, in die richtigen Regale."

Fred grinst seinen Bruder schadenfroh an und Ron zeigt ihm einen Stinkefinger. Dabei lässt er unbeholfen ein paar Schachteln fallen und zieht den Zorn seiner Mutter auf sich, die unglücklicherweise die Geste gesehen hat.

„Wenn ich das noch mal bei dir sehe, hex ich dir die Finger zusammen." schnauzt Mrs. Weasley ihren Jüngsten an, der grummelnd ein paar der Schachteln wieder in die Regale verteilt, sich aber anscheinend von einigen nicht trennen kann.

„Mum, kann ich einen Minimuff haben?" fragt Ginny ihre Mutter und schaut sie mit großen, bittenden Augen an. Oh, ich will auch einen, aber ich glaube, Krummbein wird das nicht gutheißen und keinen Konkurrenten tolerieren.

„Einen was?"

„Schau mal, die sind so süß..." schwärmt Ginny und zieht ihre Mutter hinüber zum Käfig der Minimuffs. Ich will ihnen gerade dorthin folgen, als Harry mich zurückhält. Finger weg, von meinem neuen Mantel! Du warst im Eulenkaufhaus, wer weiß, wo du deine Finger hattest!

„Lass mich!" zische ich aufgebracht, doch dann bekomme ich von Ron einen Hieb in die Rippen. Was fällt dem ein? Ich –

„Da!" flüstert Ron und ich folge mit dem Blick seinem ausgestreckten Arm. Wir haben freien Blick auf die Straße und genau dort hechtet gerade Draco Malfoy mit wehendem Umhang und zerzausten Haaren entlang. Okay, ich muss zugeben, das hat gerade echt was Dramatisches an sich. Warum er sich wohl gerade so abhetzt?

„Wo wohl seine Mami ist?" sagt Harry ironisch und irgendwie krieg ich ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich einfach nur Hunger habe oder ob das ein Omen ist.

„Wie's aussieht, ist er ihr entwischt" stellt Ron fest und meine Gedanken überschlagen sich. Dracos Mutter wird ihn bestimmt nicht freiwillig aus den Augen gelassen haben, so wie sie sich bei Madam Malkin aufgeführt hat.

„Aber warum?" hauche ich und ich ertappe mich dabei, eine romantische Szene in meinem Kopf zu entwickeln, wie er sich davon gestohlen hat, um heimlich das Mädchen seiner Träume zu treffen. Ob ich noch ein wenig Tagtraumpulver in meiner Nase sitzen habe?

„Hier drunter, schnell!" sagt Harry und zieht den Tarnumhang aus seinem Rucksack. Er hat ihn nicht wirklich dabei? So ein Idiot, wenn ihm der wertvolle Umhang geklaut wird, ja denkt der denn gar nicht mehr nach? Ach ja, ich vergaß, Harry ist auch nur ein Junge.

„Oh – ich weiß nicht, Harry." meine ich und blicke skeptisch den Umhang an, der in seinen Händen glänzt. Dämlich, den jetzt genau hier auszupacken. Echt dämlich. Zum Glück sind alle Leute hier so sehr mit den Scherzartikeln beschäftigt, dass wir ignoriert werden.

„_Komm_ schon!" raunt Ron mir zu und nimmt meine Hand. Oh. Ja, mein Gebieter, ich folge!

Ich lasse mich von ihm unter den Umhang ziehen und genieße die kurze Zeit, die er meine Hand gehalten hat. Natürlich hat er sie danach wieder losgelassen. Was auch sonst?

Wir zwängen uns durch die Tür hinaus auf die Straße an Hagrid vorbei, und ich muss mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass der Umhang nicht mehr so groß ist, wie er einmal war. Hat Harry ihn zweigeteilt? Wie kann das sein? Oder, Moment, sind wir so viel gewachsen? Bin ich echt so groß geworden? Oh Gott, ich glaub man kann meine Füße sehen! Ein Grund mehr für mich, mich enger an Ron zu pressen. Er schaut mich verwirrt an und ich zucke mit den Schultern. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Ron, sondern nutz doch mal die Situation aus!

„Er ist in diese Richtung gegangen. Los, kommt." flüstert Harry und wir stehlen uns an Hagrid vorbei und laufen die Straße entlang. Verdammt, sind die Kerle schnell. Können die nicht mal Rücksicht auf mich nehmen? Ist ja ganz nett, dass ich nicht benachteiligt werde oder so, Emanzipation hin oder her, aber ich bin immer noch ein Mädchen und kein Junge! Das scheinen die beiden manchmal echt zu vergessen. Während wir die Straße lang fegen schauen Harry und Ron in Schaufenster und Türen und ich beobachte die Menge. Wir schlagen Haken und rennen Slalom um die Passanten – zu dritt gar nicht so einfach! Und dann, da!

„Das ist er, oder? Der nach links abbiegt?" flüstere ich und weise auf einen jungen Mann, der sich vor der Nokturngasse wild umschaut und dann in die enge Gasse huscht. Mann, ist der anmutig. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Malfoy so geschmeidig sein kann. Liegt wohl an daran, dass er so reinblütig ist. Haha! Ich übe mich in Ironie. Ich bin ja so witzig... Erbärmlich.

„Wer hätte das gedacht", flüstert Ron und ich stimme ihm insgeheim zu. Ich weiß zwar grad nicht, was genau er damit meint, aber es trifft gerade auf vieles zu. Vieles denkt man halt nicht von Malfoy. Ich sage lieber nicht, dass er bei Madam Malkin mit einem Schlammblut geflirtet hat. Mit mir! Ha! Ich erwähne lieber auch nicht, dass meine aktuelle Kernkompetenz in hormonell begründetem, total enthemmtem Gefühlsschwanken liegt.

„Schnell, sonst verlieren wir ihn!" drängt Harry und reißt Ron und mich wieder mit sich Richtung Nokturngasse. Der Umhang flattert gefährlich um unsere Füße und rutscht gnadenlos über unseren Köpfen hin und her.

„So sieht man unsere Füße!" beschwere ich mich über das zügige Tempo und wir bremsen abrupt vor der Abzweigung zur Nokturngasse ab.

„Das macht nichts, beeilt euch einfach." meint Harry und springt die Stufen der Nokturngasse fast hinunter. Ich haste mit Ron hinterher und wir kauern uns dicht zusammen. Wir schieben uns durch die enge Gasse und spähen in die seltsam aussehenden Läden. Das kommt mir alles sehr suspekt vor. Dieser Teil des Tages gefällt mir wieder gar nicht. Die Läden sehen gruselig aus und niemand befindet sich hier in dieser Gegend. Vielleicht haben alle Angst mit Du-weißt-schon-Wem in Verbindung gebracht zu werden, wenn sie hier einkaufen. Würd mich nicht wundern. Und dann, in einem absolut schäbig wirkenden Laden sehe ich ihn.

Ich kneife Harry in den Arm, weil er immer noch weiter die Nokturngasse entlanggehen will.

„Autsch!"

„Schhh! Sieh mal! Er ist dadrin!" flüstere ich ihm zu und wir drängen uns vor das Schaufenster. Die Auslage will ich gar nicht erst näher betrachten – sie ist Ekel erregend. Malfoy steht inmitten von Gerümpel und Totenköpfen mit dem Rücken zu uns. Anscheinend diskutiert er gerade mit jemandem und ich erblicke einen noch widerlicheren Mann als Tom, den Wirt im _Tropfenden Kessel_. Ob das der Ladenbesitzer ist? Oh, meine Neugierde ist erwacht, ich will unbedingt wissen, was da los ist! Wieso unterhält sich der feine Malfoy mit solchen Leuten? Das passt doch irgendwie nicht?

„Wenn wir nur hören könnten, was sie sagen!" flüstere ich und meine Stimme überschlägt sich fast vor Aufregung.

„Können wir! Warte – verdammt –" sagt Ron voller Aufregung und er läuft ganz rot an vor Stolz, als er aus einer großen Schachtel, die er noch aus Fred und Georges Laden in der Hand hält, Langziehohren herausfischt. Dieser Dieb! Er sollte sich man schämen! Aber okay. Es ist genial. Ausnahmsweise.

„Langziehohren, seht mal!"

„Phantastisch!" schmeichle ich und Ron wird noch eine Ecke röter. Ha! Da sieht man mal wieder, wie sehr Männer auf Komplimente von Frauen anspringen. Die finden's auch mal toll bewundert zu werden. Obwohl...

„Hoffentlich ist die Tür nicht imperturbiert – "

„Nein! Hört mal!" dementiert Ron meine Vermutung, als er die Langziehohren zum unteren Türrand schiebt. Wir stecken die Köpfe zusammen und lauschen zusammengekauert an den Schnurenden. Draco Malfoys Stimme klingelt auf einmal laut in meinen Ohren, als ihn die Langziehohren anpeilen. Sie hört sich so anders an. Irgendwie total verändert und mein Hirn nimmt gar nicht richtig wahr, dass das er sein soll.

„ ... Sie wissen, wie man das repariert?"

Malfoys Stimme schnarrt mir ins Ohr und kurz darauf ertönt die Stimme des widerlichen Kerls. Ich glaub, ich bin in der Hölle gelandet.

„Vielleicht. Ich muss es allerdings sehen. Warum bringen Sie es nicht mit in den Laden?"

Was denn? Was bitte schön? Sprecht deutlich und nicht in Rätseln! Ihr werdet doch nicht belauscht! Das regt mich auf. Die haben keine Ahnung von dem Lauschangriff, und reden trotzdem in Rätseln. Das sagt mir, dass es sich um eine hochexplosive Angelegenheit handeln muss. Was will Draco repariert haben? Und wieso?

„Das geht nicht. Es muss bleiben, wo es ist. Sie müssen mir nur erklären, wie es geht." sagt Malfoy mit Druck in der Stimme und der alte Kerl blickt nervös umher. Merlin, zum Glück kann der uns nicht sehen. Der runzlige Kerl leckt sich über die Lippen und sagt mit unsicherer Stimme: „Nun, auch ohne es gesehen zu haben, kann ich sagen, dass die Sache äußerst schwierig werden wird, vielleicht unmöglich. Ich könnte für nichts garantieren."

Malfoy lacht dumpf auf und ich kann förmlich sein höhnisches Grinsen vor meinem inneren Auge wahrnehmen.

„Nein? Vielleicht wird Sie das hier zuversichtlicher stimmen.", meint Draco und macht einen Schritt auf den alten Mann zu. Die Sicht auf ihn wird durch einen herumstehenden Schrank verdeckt und wie auf Kommando rutschen Harry, Ron und ich ein Stück nach links, um die Szene besser beobachten zu können. Mal ehrlich. Ich sehe nichts. Ich sehe nur einen total eingeschüchterten Verkäufer und sofort stellt sich mir die Frage, was Malfoy ihm wohl gezeigt hat. Er wird ihn ja kaum mit einer Pistole bedrohen, oder? Oder mit einem Messer, das wäre ja lächerlich! Vielleicht hat er dem Verkäufer ein giftiges Tier gezeigt? Aber wer trägt schon giftige Tiere mit sich herum, das wäre ja dämlich. Oder er hat... Ich muss bei diesem Gedanken kichern. Das ist so ein unpassender Gedanke. Also, ich wundere mich heute ja eh schon am laufenden Band über mich selbst, aber wie komme ich in Merlins Namen auf den Trichter, mir vorzustellen, wie Draco Malfoy dem alten Verkäufer seinen... Ahemm...

Ja...

Halt seinen...

Okay, ich sag's: seinen Schwanz zeigt und der Verkäufer deshalb so erschrocken guckt.

Ist Malfoy ein Exhibitionist oder bin ich einfach nur doof? Muss ich um meine Intelligenz bangen? Bin ich schon verloren? Und da kichere ich noch drüber? Ich verstumme schlagartig, weil bei näherem Überlegen wird mir klar, dass diese abstrusen Gedanken eher zum Heulen sind. Okay, es hat was winzig kleines Komisches. Aber was hat es mich zu interessieren, wie Furcht einflößend Draco Malfoys Teil ist? Nichts, richtig! Es geht mich gar nichts an, schon alleine darüber nachzudenken ist ein Vergehen. Oh, ich glaube, ich bekomme ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wie Ron wohl so bestückt ist. Dass ich den Gedanken zuerst bei Malfoy bekommen hab macht mich gerade irgendwie nachdenklich. Ich glaub ich krieg meine Tage. Scheiße.

„Wenn Sie das irgendjemandem verraten, werden Sie dafür bezahlen.", droht Malfoy dem Verkäufer und setzt noch mal einen drauf: „Kennen Sie Fenrir Greyback? Er ist ein Freund der Familie und wird von Zeit zu Zeit vorbeikommen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie dieser Angelegenheit Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit widmen."

Der kennt Fenrir Greyback? Freund der Familie? Himmel, Herrgott noch mal, der will doch jetzt nicht damit sagen, dass der den kinderfressenden Werwolf zum Bekannten hat? Fenrir Greyback ist gefürchtet und war die ganze Zeit über verschollen, man hat ihn für tot gehalten, und jetzt sagt der da, der kennt ihn? Ich bin entsetzt. Mit angehaltenem Atem höre ich die weitere Unterhaltung.

„Es wird nicht nötig sein, zu – "

„Das entscheide ich. Also, ich geh jetzt besser. Und vergessen Sie nicht – geben Sie _das hier_ bloß nicht weg. Ich werde es noch brauchen.", sagt Malfoy mit gelassener Stimme und dreht sich uns ein wenig zu. Er schaut mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durchs Schaufenster nach draußen und mich überkommt ein unheimlicher Schauer, als er direkt durch mich durchsieht. Ich weiß, dass er mich nicht sehen kann, trotzdem schaut er mir direkt in die Augen. Gott, ich krieg weiche Beine.

„Möchten Sie es vielleicht jetzt gleich mitnehmen?" fragt der Alte. Ich glaub er will Malfoy genauso schnell loswerden, wie Madam Malkin und so viele andere Leute auch.

„Nein, natürlich will ich das nicht, Sie dummer Wicht, wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn ich auf der Straße damit rumlaufen würde? Verkaufen Sie es einfach nicht.", faucht Malfoy und schaut genervt um sich. Ich glaube, er will hier nicht gesehen werden.

„Natürlich nicht ... Sir." stammelt der Verkäufer und verneigt sich vor Draco.

Wenn ich wieder im Fuchsbau bin, werde ich zunächst meine Schulbücher durchlesen, und probier es dann mit einer Meditation. Ich muss wieder zu mir selbst finden. So kann das nicht weitergehen. Meine Gedanken sind so was von untypisch, dass ich mich selbst als unzurechnungsfähig und schizophren diagnostizieren könnte.

„Kein Wort zu irgendwem, Borgin, auch nicht zu meiner Mutter, verstanden?"

„Natürlich, natürlich." versichert der Verkäufer, der tatsächlich Inhaber des Geschäftes ist, und verbeugt sich ein weiteres Mal vor Draco. Borgin also. Ich hab mir die Gründer dieses Ladens anders vorgestellt. Zwei fadenscheinige Typen mit egozentrischen Zügen, aber kein kleiner, hutzeliger Ekel. Wie wohl der andere Typ ist? Lebt der überhaupt noch?

Die Tür des Ladens schwingt auf und Draco spaziert um Haaresbreite an mir vorbei. Ich halte mir die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht vor Schreck aufzuquieken, denn er reißt den Umhang ein paar Zentimeter mit sich. Wir verharren atemlos und warten, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden ist. Ron ächzt und richtet den Tarnumhang um uns herum wieder her. Ich atme tief ein und aus und löse mich aus meiner Verspannung.

„Was sollte das denn bedeuten?"

Ron bückt sich und wickelt die Langziehohren wieder auf. Ich hoffe ja, dass er die wieder zurückbringt. Nachher bekommen Fred und George Probleme bei der Inventur!

„Keine Ahnung", sagt Harry an Ron gewand. „Er will, dass irgendetwas repariert wird... und er will dort drin etwas für sich reserviert haben ... Konntest du sehen, auf was er gezeigt hat, als er ‚das hier' sagte?"

„Nein, er war hinter diesem Schrank – "

„Ihr beide bleibt hier", sage ich bestimmt und schlüpfe unter dem Tarnumhang hervor. Mir ist eine grandiose Idee gekommen. Ich, als weibliches Wesen, bestückt mit einem unglaublich tollen Mantel, der jedem die Sprache verschlägt und die Sinne raubt, werde nun in diesen Laden gehen und herausfinden, was Draco Malfoy reserviert haben will! Ich kann zwar nicht sonderlich gut lügen (ich glaube das hab ich irgendwann schon mal erwähnt), aber mein Mantel wird das schon für mich erledigen. Außerdem fühle ich mich absolut sicher, seit ich ihn trage. Mir kommt es so vor, als könnte die ganze Welt und Voldemort mir nichts anhaben! Ich bin unbesiegbar! Ich schaue in die spiegelnde Fensterscheibe und betrachte mein Ebenbild in Windeseile. Ich sehe fantastisch aus. Mein Mutpegel steigt um etwa zwanzig Prozent. Ich wuschele mir noch einmal kurz durch die Haare und ziehe meinen Scheitel neu. Erneute Steigerung des Mutpegels um zehn Prozent. Ich lächle mir selber zu und bin ein wenig verzückt über mein Erscheinungsbild. Da kann gar nichts mehr schief gehen, jetzt ist mein Moment gekommen!

„Was hast du – ?" raunt Harry mir zu, doch ich marschiere schnellen Schrittes in den Laden, bevor mich einer aufhalten kann. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr, Hermine. Die Türglocke klingelt und Borgin taucht hinter dem Tresen auf. Ich muss mich beherrschen, um nicht los zu schreien bei seinem Anblick. Aus der Nähe sieht der noch schrecklicher aus!

„Hallo, schreckliches Wetter heute Morgen, nicht wahr?" flöte ich fröhlich und würde mich jetzt schon am liebsten ohrfeigen. So eine dämliche Begrüßung. Ich würde am liebsten Kehrt machen und aus dem Laden hechten. Dann würde ich mich unter Harrys Tarnumhang verstecken und nie wieder darunter hervorkommen. Ich glaube, das wäre in diesem Moment am Besten für uns alle. Nervös summend wende ich mich von der schrecklichen Gestalt ab und bahne mir einen Weg durch die ganzen Sachen. In so einem Laden war ich noch nie. Hier liegen Artefakte und Dinge herum, die ich noch nie im Leben gesehen habe. Einiges übersteigt sogar meine Vorstellungskraft. In einer Vitrine liegen mehrere reich verzierte Dolche. Darunter auch eine so genannte ‚Mengbilar'. Eine Mengbilar ist nur schwer mit einem herkömmlichen Dolch zu vergleichen. Die Klinge verbreitert sich direkt hinter dem Heft, um sich dann zu einer schlanken, scharfen Spitze zu verjüngen. Grob gesagt könnte man die Form der Klinge mit einem Herz vergleichen. Der Vorteil dieser Waffe liegt darin dass, wenn sie erst einmal im Gegner steckt das Fleisch zu einer breiten Wunde aufreißt. Unheimlich, oder? Ich lasse meinen Blick durch den düsteren Laden schweifen und gelange zu einer weiteren Vitrine. Mein Blick fällt auf ein auffällig funkelndes Halsband, die Edelsteine scheinen mich gerade zu hypnotisch anzuziehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es das ist, was Malfoy reserviert haben will. So etwas will man doch unbedingt haben und nicht mehr hergeben! Außerdem kann es auch nicht sehr groß sein, wenn Borgin schon fragt, ob Malfoy es nicht gleich mitnehmen wolle. Ich tippe mal so maximale Schuhkartongröße. Das wäre schon auffällig, aber noch tragbar. Und es wäre Malfoys Mutter aufgefallen, wenn er mit dem Objekt herausgekommen wäre. Okay, also los. Mission beginnt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es das ist!

„Ist dieses Halsband zu verkaufen?"

„Wenn Sie eineinhalbtausend Galleonen haben" sagt Borgin gelangweilt und ich fange an innerlich zu wanken. Nein, wahrlich nicht. Im Moment bin ich so ziemlich blank. Ich hab ja schon beim Kauf meines Umhangs ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen des Preises bekommen, aber das hier toppt ja alles. Die Edelsteine verlieren ihren Glanz und ich gehe verlegen weiter.

„Oh – ähm – nein, ganz so viel hab ich nicht."

Vielleicht habe ich mich auch geirrt. Ich verschwinde hinter dem Schrank, der Malfoy vor unseren Blicken verborgen hat und sehe mich um. Lauter Klimbim und – meiner Meinung nach – Schrott steht hier herum. Da stehen zum Beispiel eine alte Straßenlaterne und daneben ein alter Kerzenständer. Auf einer Kommode sind eine Menge merkwürdiger Einmachgläser aufgereiht, deren Inhalt ich bewusst ignoriere. Dann steht da noch ein weiterer kleinerer, schrankartiger Kasten, der vollkommen aus Spiegeln zu bestehen scheint. Er ist ungefähr so hoch, wie ich groß bin und ich denke so einen Meter breit. Ich betrachte den komischen Schrank eine Weile und ich blicke mir aus bestimmt hundert Spiegeln entgegen. Irgendwo hab ich so etwas doch schon mal gesehen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, aber ich meine, in irgendeinem Buch oder so, ein Bild von so einem Schrank gesehen zu haben. Jedenfalls strahlt er etwas Bedrohliches aus, auch wenn ich mir selbst entgegenlächle. Meine Neugierde treibt mich näher an dieses Objekt heran und ich strecke die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus. Ich möchte wissen, was in dem Schrank ist. Ob dort drin noch mehr Spiegel sind? Haha, dann wäre es ja ein Spiegelkabinett. Unmöglich. Oder ob Borgin darin irgendwas versteckt? Vielleicht etwas gefährliches? Unwillkürlich ziehe ich meine Hand zurück und Borgin hustet mahnend. Ja, ich verstehe. Das Berühren der Figüren, mit den Pfoten ist verboten.

„Und ... was ist mit diesem wunderbaren – ähm – Totenkopf?"

Ich weiche von dem Spiegelschrank zurück und stelle mich neben die Kommode und betrachte interessiert einen alten, staubigen Totenkopf, der mich mit leeren Augen angrinst.

„Sechzehn Galleonen."

Bitte? Dieser hässliche Schädel kostet mehr als mein wundervoller Umhang? Ich bin entsetzt und würde am liebsten ein paar Takte mit Borgin über seine horrenden Preise reden. Aber nun ja. Nun gut. Jedenfalls scheint der Totenkopf nicht reserviert zu sein. Obwohl, vielleicht ist das ja auch nur eine Taktik? Borgin nennt mir Preise, die ich nie im Leben bezahlen kann oder würde, und somit bleibt das Objekt in seinem Besitz? Was mach ich jetzt? Irgendwie muss ich doch herausfinden, was Draco meinte, er stand schließlich hier, genau da, wo ich jetzt auch stehe! Ich kaue auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Na gut, es nützt ja eh nichts.

„Also ist er zu verkaufen?" frage ich langsam und mit vorsichtig überlegten Worten. „Er ist nicht für jemanden ... reserviert?"

Ich bin die pure Unschuld. Ich setze mein ‚Kleines-Mädchen-Lächeln' auf und klimpere niedlich mit den Wimpern. Borgin neigt den Kopf und mustert mich kritisch. An dieser Stelle sollte mein Mantel nun ins Spiel kommen. Los! Überzeuge ihn von mir! Ähm... los... bitte... Nichts geschieht. Borgin kneift die Augen zusammen und atmet zischend ein. Eine Gänsehaut läuft mir über den Rücken und ich muss feststellen, dass mein Mantel hier nicht den gewünschten Effekt erbracht hat. Ich glaube Borgin hat mich ertappt. Okay, dann halt auf die andere Tour!

„Die Sache ist die, dieser – ähm – Junge, der gerade eben hier drin war, Draco Malfoy, also, der ist ein Freund von mir und ich will ihm ein Geburtstagsgeschenk besorgen, aber wenn er schon was reserviert hat, will ich ihm natürlich nicht das Gleiche kaufen, also... äh..."

Verdammt.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Ich dachte, mit dem Mantel könnte ich das besser. Mit einem schnellen Blick zum Spiegelschrank stelle ich fest, dass mein Gesicht beim Lügen ebenso rot angelaufen ist, wie stellenweise mein Umhang an Farbe hat. Mission fehlgeschlagen. Hermine, nimm die Hufe in die Hand und hau ab. Borgin guckt jetzt richtig feindselig und für einen Moment denke ich, er würde mir etwas antun wollen.

„Raus. Verschwinde!" zischt er drohend und ich lasse mir das bestimmt nicht zweimal sagen. Noch während ich mich zur Tür umdrehe, sehe ich, wie Borgin hinter dem Tresen hervor gespurtet kommt und sich an meine Fersen heftet. Ich beschleunige mein Tempo auf die Tür zu und reiße sie auf. Die Glocke wird so stark zur Seite geschleudert, dass sie mehr ein Kratzen als ein Klingeln zustande bringt. Ich stolpere auf den Gehsteig und ein lauter Knall signalisiert mir, dass Borgin die Tür etwas energischer zugezogen hat. Ich atme schwer und sehe mich um. Dickes Glas trennt mich von diesem Irren. Ich höre ein Schloss schnappen und sehe, wie Borgin das ‚Geschlossen' – Schild aufhängt. Mit wütendem Blick wendet er sich ab und verschwindet in den Tiefen seines Ladens.

Mit zitternden Beinen stehe ich ein wenig fehl am Platz in der Nokturngasse herum und werde schließlich von Harry und Ron wieder unter den Tarnumhang gezogen.

„Na ja. Einen Versuch war's wert, aber du warst leicht zu durchschauen – "

„Dann zeigst du mir eben nächstes Mal, wie man es macht, Meister der Mysterien!" fahre ich Ron an. Merlin, ich hab mein Bestes gegeben. Ich bin da rein gegangen und habe es nur gut gemeint! Entschuldigung, dass ich überhaupt auf solche bescheuerten Gedanken komme! Ich werde nie wieder versuchen, jemandem zu helfen oder so, wenn das der Dank dafür ist! Also mal ehrlich...

„Was willst du eigentlich, du weißt doch, dass du nicht gut lügen kannst. Und dann wunderst du dich, wenn er dich durchschaut?" keift Ron zurück und Harry verdreht die Augen.

„Ich war wenigstens so mutig und habe versucht herauszufinden, was Malfoy reserviert hat!" schnauze ich zurück und wir begeben uns hektischen Schrittes zurück Richtung _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_. Oh, hoffentlich vermissen sie uns dort noch nicht, wir waren ja schon eine ganze Weile weg. Und was sagen wir, wo wir waren? Ich sag lieber nichts, weil ich ja nicht lügen kann, nachher hau ich uns noch in die Pfanne und es wird noch mehr auf mir herumgetrampelt! Danke, verzichte freiwillig!

„Ja, indem du sagst, du bist seine Freundin und willst ihm ein Geburtstagsgeschenk kaufen, obwohl du gar nicht weißt, wann der Kerl Geburtstag hat? Ich glaube Typen wie Borgin wissen bei solchen Leuten besser über so was Bescheid."

Ich schnaufe verächtlich. Ja okay, das mit dem Geburtstag ist ein wenig unüberlegt gewesen. Dunkle Gestalten wie Borgin wissen bestimmt über Geburtstage von dunklen Gestalten wie Malfoy Bescheid.

„Und wieso sollte Malfoy sich selbst was reservieren? Um es sich selber zu schenken, weil er sich so toll findet?" zankt Ron und ich spucke Gift und Galle.

„Warum nicht? So schätze ich Malfoy schon ein. Aber ja, du hast natürlich wieder mal Recht, der Plan hatte an einigen Stellen noch Lücken, aber besser als gar nichts! Jedenfalls wissen wir jetzt, dass es sich nicht um ein Halsband und einen Totenkopf handelt."

„Ach, Hermine, hör auf dir da was einzureden. Du kannst einfach nicht lügen. Du magst zwar alles andere können, aber das definitiv nicht!"

Boah. Ich bin zutiefst getroffen. Das ist fies. Wenn ich nicht so selbstbewusst wäre, wie ich bin, dann würde ich jetzt anfangen zu heulen. Oder wenn ich mich nicht so gut beherrschen könnte, wie ich es nun mal kann, dann würde ich jetzt mit Fäusten auf Ron einschlagen. Er kann auch nicht mal nachdenken, bevor er jemandem solche Sachen an den Kopf wirft. Bevor ich mich zu der Sache noch äußern kann, unterbricht Harry unser Wortgefecht. Zum Glück.

„Jetzt müssen wir leise sein. Passt auf, wir schleichen ins Hinterzimmer und sagen, wir wären die ganze Zeit da gewesen, okay?"

„Meinetwegen könnt ihr das allen erzählen, ich halte meine Klappe", sage ich giftig. „Weil ich ja so schlecht lügen kann."

Ich werde sarkastisch. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust mehr. Ich will nach Hause und mich irgendwo mit meinen Büchern einschließen und abreagieren.

„Da, sie stehen schon vor dem Laden!" flüstert Ron. Mrs. Weasley schaut besorgt um sich und sucht die Straße ab. Höchstwahrscheinlich sucht sie nach uns. Auch Hagrid hält Ausschau und wir nähern uns dem Laden von Fred und George. Hagrid und Mrs. Weasley stehen wie zwei Litfasssäulen vor dem Eingang im Weg, und es erweist sich als äußerst schwierig, sich zu dritt unterm Tarnumhang an ihnen vorbei zu stehlen. Wir schlüpfen in den Laden hinein, als eine junge Hexe die Tür öffnet und den Laden verlassen will. Beinahe hätte ich sie umgerempelt, aber ich konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Wir schieben uns in eine Ecke des Ladens und tauchen einer nach dem anderen wieder auf. Harry stopft den Umhang in seine Tasche und bedeutet mir und Ron mit einem Nicken, dass wir uns jetzt Mrs. Weasley entgegen stellen. Wir gehen zur Tür und verlassen den Laden.

„Mum, warum hast du uns nicht gerufen?" meint Ron vorwurfsvoll zu seiner Mutter, die sich erschrocken umdreht.

„Ronald Weasley! Wo in Merlins Namen seid ihr gewesen?"

„Wir wissen nicht, was Sie meinen Mrs. Weasley", sagt Harry unschuldig.

„Ja, wir waren die ganze Zeit im Hinterzimmer – "

„ – das kann nicht sein, da habe ich mehrmals nachgeschaut. Veräppel mich nicht, Ronald Weasley!" droht sie ihrem Sohn doch Harry wirft ein: „Verzeihung, aber dann müssen Sie nicht richtig geguckt haben, Mrs. Weasley."

Sie schaut ihn verwundert an und verstummt. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und mit forschendem Blick schaut sie uns alle drei an. Jetzt nicht rot werden, Hermine. Und auch nicht den Kopf senken, das ist verräterisch.

„Molly, die Kinder sind doch unbeschadet da, alles in Ordnung. Ich bring euch dann zum Wagen." meint Hagrid schlichtend und schaut uns wissend an. Er will ja nur erfahren, was wir gemacht haben, aber ich habe keine Lust es ihm heute oder irgendwann zu erzählen. Ich habe überhaupt auf Heute keine Lust mehr.

„Danke, Hagrid. Dann Marsch mit euch zum Auto, Ginny und Arthur sind schon vorgegangen, um dem Fahrer bescheid zu geben. Wir wussten ja nicht, dass wir solange auf euch warten müssen!" beschwert sich Mrs. Weasley bei uns und krallt sich bei Ron in der Schulter fest. Sie zieht ihn förmlich hinter sich her und wir hasten ihr nach.

Wir verlassen die Winkelgasse und kehren durch den _Tropfenden Kessel_ zum wartenden Auto zurück. Schon wieder dieser Fahrer. Na super.

Wir rutschen auf die Rücksitze des Wagens, wo Ginny sich schon niedergelassen hat.

„Wo wart ihr denn so lange?" flüstert sie.

Wir schweigen und ich gebe ihr mit Blicken zu verstehen, dass ich ihr später alles erzählen werde. Der Wagen setzt sich in Bewegung und keiner von uns redet ein Wort. Mrs. Weasley unterhält sich vorne mit ihrem Mann, aber auf der Rückbank herrscht eisiges Schweigen.

Auf halber Strecke entdecke ich einen kleinen Karton Langziehohren in Rons Tasche. Ich funkle ihn böse an. Dann schüttele ich den Kopf und nehme mir vor, einfach mal nichts zu sagen. Das ist sein Ding, seine Straftat. Ich kann ja eh reden wie ich will. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er mehr darüber nachdenkt, wenn ich ihm nicht sein Vergehen herunterbete. Und das sagt mir alleine schon sein jetziger Blick.

* * *

**reviews sind erwünscht**, _kapitel 6 kommt im neuen jahr!_

bye bye mel

**Sonderbonus:**

Damit ihr euch in den nächsten Kapiteln ein Bild darüber machen könnt, wie ich arbeite, bekommt ihr hier eine **ROHSCHRIFT** einer Sequenz, die irgendwann eingebaut wird. Es gibt viele Szenen, die ich bereits geschrieben habe, die abernoch kein Kapitel gefunden haben, aber dann im richtigen Moment von mir eingebaut werden und ein wenig bis viel abgeändert werden. Außerdem machen die ja auch Lust auf mehr, oder?

„_Man ist immer so stark, wie das schwächste Glied, Granger." sagt er und streichelt mein Kinn mit seinem Daumen. Ich erschaudere. Was soll das denn bitte heißen? _

„_Anscheinend bist du ja nicht mehr so stark, wie ich dich eingeschätzt habe." _

_Oh Gott, ich zittere. Aber nicht vor Angst. Verdammt, ich würde ihn am liebsten jetzt nehmen und an mich ziehen, und mitten auf dem Flur des Hogwarts-Express nieder knutschen. Mal im Ernst, so was macht man nicht mit Mädchen, der weiß ja gar nicht auf was für dünnem Eis der sich gerade bewegt! Von wegen schwach, eher stark, sosehr wie ich mich zurück halte! _


	6. Der SlugKlub

**Guten Abend holde Leserschaft!**

**Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ändern kann ich es ja nun auch nicht mehr, aber letztendlich ist hier das Kapitel 6.**

**Ich habe circa vier Monate daran gesessen, da ich immer nur wenig Zeit hatte viel zu schreiben.**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt ;)**

**LG**

**Mel**

* * *

**Der Slug-Klub**

„Hermine, bitte, jetzt schließ doch endlich die Tür auf!"

Ron trommelt mit seinen Fäusten heftig gegen die Tür der Besenkammer.

„Ich sagte nein!" fauche ich giftig zurück und wickle mich enger in meinen Morgenmantel ein. Was fällt diesem Döskopp eigentlich ein? Wir haben nur noch einen Tag Zeit zum Lernen, bis die Schule wieder anfängt, und er will mich zum Quidditch überreden? Also bitte!

„Du kannst nicht ewig da drin hocken bleiben! Spätestens zum Abendbrot musst du da raus!"

„Weißt du nicht, wie lange ein Mensch ohne Essen überleben kann, Ron?" keife ich durch die Tür hindurch und suche verzweifelt die Stelle im Text, die ich gerade gelesen habe.

Also wirklich.

„Harry!" höre ich Ron verzweifelt rufen. „Sag doch auch mal was! Sie dreht vollkommen durch!"

Ich versuche mich auf den Text vor mir zu konzentrieren. Aber vor der Besenkammer, in die ich mich verkrochen habe, höre ich es rascheln. Man dieser Stress bereitet mir Magenschmerzen!

„Hermine, bitte, du kannst doch auch hier draußen lernen. Wir stören dich auch nicht, ehrlich!" sagt Harry in versöhnlichem Ton und ich schnaufe. Das glaubt er doch wohl selber nicht. Erst bekommen wir die Bücherlisten so dermaßen spät, dass mir nur noch vier Tage bleiben, um die Bücher zu lesen und auswendig zu lernen und dann wollen meine Freunde auch noch mit mir am letzten Tag Quidditch spielen, oder mit mir reden? Das passt so gar nicht in meinen Zeitplan. Und Sachen packen muss ich auch noch!

„Aber komm, wir haben auch eine neue Theorie, was Malfoy anbelangt!" fleht Ron die Besenkammer an und ich leuchte seufzend mit meinem Zauberstab über die Zeilen. Das Letzte, woran ich jetzt denken möchte ist der Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Ich brauche das jetzt wirklich nicht.

Als wir nämlich im Fuchsbau angekommen sind, hat Ginny mich samt meinen Einkäufen ohne Umschweife hoch in ihr Zimmer geschleppt, und die Tür hinter uns verbarrikadiert. Dann musste ich so etwas wie meine Lebensbeichte vor ihr abhalten. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Ron nicht so intelligent gewesen ist und die Langziehohren vor der Tür drapiert hatte. Allerdings könnte ich mich auch selber ohrfeigen, dass ich die Tür nicht vorher impertubiert habe. Was wenn der ganze Fuchsbau jetzt über mein Liebesleben Bescheid weiß? Nervös knabbere ich an meinem Daumennagel. Wenn, dann hätte bestimmt einer schon was verlauten lassen. Zumindest Ron hätte mir Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn er eins zu eins meine Liebeserlebnisse mit Viktor mitverfolgt hätte. Vielleicht hätte er dann ja endlich mal die Initiative ergriffen, und so weiter.

Ganz im Ernst. Ich kann mir solche gedanklichen Ausschweifungen jetzt nicht mehr erlauben. Nicht ohne Grund sitze ich jetzt hier in der Besenkammer und versuche mich auf das einzig Wichtige zu konzentrieren: dem Lernen!

Keine Gedanken an aufkeimende Bedürfnisse, Kerle und Malfoys Machenschaften. Denn Harry hat nur noch dieses eine Thema auf Lager. Anstatt sich Gedanken über dieses äußerst wichtige Schuljahr zu machen, sinnt er darüber nach, was Malfoy bei Borgin & Burkes gemacht hat. Ich an seiner Stelle würde nicht halb so viele Gedanken an Malfoy verschwenden.

Erstens würde mich der Gedanke an ihn total kirre machen. Der Blick bei Madam Malkin, bevor er mich so überaus reizend seiner Mutter vorgestellt hat... die Begegnung im Badezimmer damals... der Duft seines Umhangs, der mir immer noch in der Nase hängt, als er Borgin & Burkes verlassen hat...

Alles Erinnerungen, die ich versuche zu verdrängen.

Zweitens geht mir die Tatsache, dass Malfoy in meiner Gedankenwelt auftaucht ziemlich auf den Zeiger. Der darf das gar nicht! Wie kann ich nur so dämlich sein, und derartiges zulassen? Ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr.

Fakt ist, dass ich bei Ron aufgegeben habe, trotzdem nie nein sagen würde, falls er sich doch noch mal entschließt mit mir auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen. Der Tag in der Winkelgasse war ja schon einmal ein Anfang.

Fakt ist, dass Draco Malfoy an eben diesem selben Tag mit mir bei Madam Malkin Augenkontakt gepflegt hatte, bevor ich wieder sein Opfer wurde. Da stellt sich mir die Frage, ob er das tut, weil er mich wirklich nicht leiden kann, oder ob er einfach nur sein Image wahren will.

Fakt ist, dass ich mir Gedanken über einen Jungen – korrigiere, einen gut aussehenden jungen Mann – mache, den ich im Grunde genommen gar nicht mag. Vielleicht hasse ich ihn sogar ein wenig. Weil er mich nicht leiden kann und Harry und Ron auch nicht. Kommen wir also am Ende zu der verwirrenden Frage, warum ausgerechnet DER mir grad nicht aus dem Kopf geht. Da stimmt doch was nicht. Ich möchte aber trotzdem mal festhalten, dass er gut aussieht. Vielleicht ist das die verwirrende Tatsache. Ich kann mich wohl nicht damit abfinden, dass er tatsächlich auf einmal in mein favorisiertes Männerprofil reinpasst. Also, seit dem Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Vorher natürlich nicht!

So, und nun wieder mal genug über belanglose Dinge nachgedacht, wie war das noch gerade? Sachen packen? Später. Meine Wäsche ist seit gestern gewaschen. Vielleicht hat er ja auch einfach diesen besagten Bad-Boy-Bonus, der –

„Hermine, bitte! Du hast die ganzen letzten vier Tage schon gelernt! Seit wir vom Einkaufen wieder – "

„Ich sagte nein!" wiederhole ich mich lautstark und einen Moment ist es still vor Tür.

Ich seufze resigniert und lasse mich entspannt in den Eimer sinken, der mir als Sitzquelle dient. Die Ruhe tut so gut, dass ich die Augen schließe und den Stoff wiederhole, den ich gerade gelernt habe. Ja, entspannen ist gut, entspannen ist klasse. Ist das schon Meditation? Vor der Besenkammer ist es mucksmäuschenstill, und ich glaube, die beiden haben sich echt verzogen. Allerdings könnten die auch wieder irgendwas vorbereiten, von dem ich nichts ahne. Das wäre aber so fies!

Ich klappe das Schulbuch auf meinen Knien zu. Was für ein Thema. So etwas von faszinierend! Ich könnte es glatt noch mal lesen, wenn da nicht noch die Creme de la Creme der Schulbücher auf mich warten würde. Hab's mir extra bis zuletzt aufbewahrt. In freudiger Erwartung beuge ich mich herunter zu meiner Tasche und versuche „_Im Angesicht des Gesichtslosen_" herauszuziehen. Ein knatterndes, fremdartiges, blechernes Geräusch hinter mir im Eimer lässt mich schreckhaft auffahren. Was war das? Haben die etwa Knallfrösche im Eimer versteckt? Panisch versuche ich mich aus dem Eimer zu hieven, der mir wie ein Magnet am Hintern klebt. Da läuft doch was falsch. Definitiv! Ächzend hebe ich mich aus dem Blech und halte meinen Zauberstab darüber.

Nichts.

Ein leerer Eimer.

Komisch. Was soll das? Und wo kommt dieser penetrante Geruch her? Wo kommt der denn nur her, verflixt? Haben die Stinkbomben im Eimer versteckt? Woher wussten die, dass ich in der Besenkammer heimlich lernen will? Die wollen mich ausräuchern! Ich –

Hoppla. Irgendwie dämmert mir da gerade etwas. Ich muss unwillkürlich schlucken. Ich bin ja so dämlich.

Wie peinlich...

Ich habe gepupst.

Das ist – bei genauerer Überlegung – eine Katastrophe.

Erstens pupsen Mädchen nicht und schon gar nicht, wenn sie es noch nicht mal merken, zweitens signalisiert mir dieses untypische Verhalten meines Körpers, dass er langsam alt wird. Ich werde siebzehn und ich bin schon mit sechzehn auf dem besten Wege zur Inkontinenz! Unbewusstes Pupsen ist genauso unangenehm, wie unbewusstes Wasserlassen. Quasi die Inkontinenz des Darmtrakts.

Das Drama nimmt seinen Lauf. Ich sehe mich schon in Zaubertränke sitzen, Malfoy im Nacken, und dann dieses leise aber doch unüberhörbare Geräusch. Ich glaube, ich würde sofort tot vom Stuhl kippen. Malfoy wahrscheinlich auch. Könnte noch nicht einmal den Dank meiner Mitschüler dafür entgegen nehmen. Ich sollte vorsichtshalber anfangen meine Beckenmuskulatur zu trainieren. Wenn es mir jetzt schon entschlüpft, ohne dass ich es merke, dann kann ich ja von ungewolltem Wasserlassen ja nicht mehr weit entfernt sein!

Puh, jetzt aber raus hier! Hoffentlich ist keiner der Jungs in der Nähe dieser Besenkammer. Ich stelle den Eimer leise wieder auf dem Boden ab und stecke „_Im Angesicht des Gesichtslosen_" zurück in meine Schultasche. Ich schultere sie und tippe dreimal mit meinem Zauberstab gegen mein Sicherheitsschloss, dass ich im Inneren der Besenkammer an die Klinke gezaubert habe. Es schnappt auf und ich öffne die Tür vorsichtig einen Spalt breit. Scheint wirklich niemand da zu sein. In Sekundenschnelle springe ich auf den Flur und schwinge die Tür der Besenkammer vor und zurück, um mit dem aufkommenden Windzug meinen Pups zu verscheuchen.

Ich denke zwar nicht, dass sich jemand so wie ich in die Besenkammer setzt, aber es wäre peinlich, wenn zum Beispiel Ron seinen Besen holen will, und weiß – aha! – die Hermine war ja da drin und warum stinkt das hier so – oho! – na, hat die etwa gepupst?

Das bräuchte ich nun wirklich nicht.

So, noch einmal vor und zurück geschwungen, die gute Tür, dann dürfte es eigentlich auch schon ausgelüftet sein. Leise lasse ich die Tür wieder ins Schloss schnappen und mache den Schnuppertest.

Ja. Riecht normal.

Ich kann nun hier verduften – haha! Was für ein Wortspiel.

Welch Witz.

Ich werde wieder ironisch.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen steige ich die Treppe hoch und schmeiße die Schultasche in den halbleeren Koffer, als ich Ginnys Zimmer betrete. Sie ist nicht da. Wahrscheinlich mit den Jungs Quidditch spielen. Na gut, dann kann ich auch hier lernen. Ich könnte allerdings auch schon mal meinen Koffer packen, dann muss ich das morgen früh nicht mehr erledigen. Was du heute kannst besorgen..., nä? Das tue auch gefälligst heute.

Ich schlendere zu dem großen Kofferkasten hin und nehme meine Büchertasche wieder heraus. Platz genug. Ich werfe mich auf mein Bett und mache einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab Richtung der Stapel meiner frisch gewaschenen Wäsche. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker fliegen die Klamotten zu den anderen Sachen in den Koffer. Ich mache mit dem Zauberstab eine lässige Bewegung nach unten und mein fertig gepackter Koffer schnappt zu. Ich höre, wie sich meine patentierte Zahlenkombination verdreht und meinen Koffer unknackbar macht. Ha!

Jetzt nur noch die letzten Bücher auswendig lernen und schon kann die Reise nach Hogwarts beginnen!

* * *

„Eine Kette ist immer so stark, wie das schwächste Glied, Granger." sagt er und streichelt mit seinem Daumen über mein Kinn. Ich erschaudere. Was soll das denn bitte? 

Während meiner Stippvisite durch die Abteile des Hogwarts-Express bin ich ausgerechnet im letzten Waggon mit Draco Malfoy zusammen gestoßen. Eigentlich habe ich erwartet, dass er mich niederschreit und mir vor Augen führt, wie dämlich ich kleines Muggelmädchen doch bin. Stattdessen grinst er mich diabolisch an und drückt mich mit einer überraschenden Bewegung an die Wand des Gangs.

Ich glaube, innerhalb weniger Sekunden habe ich alle Inhalte meiner Schulbücher vergessen. Den Sinn meiner Stippvisite. Den Sinn des Lernens. Den Sinn des Lebens. Ich stehe hier und lasse mich von Draco Malfoy an die Wand pressen, unfähig meinen Zauberstab zu zücken und mich zu wehren. Grandiose Vorlage. Ehrlich!

„Anscheinend bist du ja nicht mehr so stark, wie ich dich eingeschätzt habe."

Oh Gott, ich zittere. Aber nicht vor Angst. Verdammt, ich würde ihn am liebsten jetzt nehmen und an mich ziehen, und mitten auf dem Flur des Hogwarts-Express nieder knutschen. Mal im Ernst, so was macht man nicht mit Mädchen, der weiß ja gar nicht auf was für dünnem Eis der sich gerade bewegt! Von wegen schwach, eher stark, sosehr wie ich mich zurück halte!

„Du... du bist absolut schichtvariabel, Malfoy!" stottere ich hilflos und er fängt an, leise und überlegen zu lachen. Na toll, jetzt werde ich auch noch ausgelacht.

„Hör auf zu klugscheißern, Granger. Was in Merlins Namen meinst du mit ‚schichtvariabel'?" zischt Draco in mein Ohr und dabei kommt er so nahe an mein Gesicht, dass sein Atem noch meinen Hals berührt.

Ich seufze leise, weil das Kribbeln unkontrolliert seinen Lauf beginnt. Gleich ist es soweit. Gleich switche ich in den Chill-out-Channel. Mir doch egal was passiert, wer uns sieht und überhaupt.

„Schichtvariabel... nehmen wir dich als schichtvariable Person... und bauen dich in ein dreidimensionales Geflecht aus Menschlichkeit und Unmenschlichkeit, Mut und Feigheit, Intelligenz und Hirnmatsch und überhaupt lauter Gegensätze ein, dann kann man sich in etwa vorstellen, was ich damit sagen will!" stottere ich, denn seine Nähe macht mich total kirre. Verdammt. Hoffentlich hab ich kein rotes Gesicht.

„Sag doch gleich, dass ich sehr wandelbar bin und du mich einfach nicht durchschauen kannst. Tragisch was, wenn Schlammblut-Granger mal nicht über jemanden und irgendwas Bescheid weiß?", spottet Draco und zieht dabei eine Augenbraue demütigend nach oben.

Ich würde ihm so gerne jetzt eine runterhauen! Und danach küssen! Aber irgendwie trau ich mich nicht! Bäh!

Und, o weh, jetzt kommt er mit dem Gesicht immer näher an mich heran. Merlin, wenn uns so jemand sieht! Mein guter Ruf ist dahin! Und seiner erst! Wir sind Feinde! Warum tut der das? Warum lass ich so was zu? Warum wehre ich mich nicht? Gott, nimm mich zu dir! Jetzt! Jesus, hilf!

Und dann, zwei Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht, bleibt er stehen. Ich spüre seinen warmen Atem, der leicht nach Pfefferminze riecht, auf meinen Lippen, und ich bin kurz davor den letzten Weg selber zu beschreiten.

Aber nur ganz kurz! Wenn er mir jetzt noch eine Sekunde länger so in die Augen schaut, dann gebe ich mich gerne geschlagen, und riskiere es mit Draco Malfoy zu knutschen! Auf dem Flur des Hogwarts-Express! Jawoll!

Wenn der jetzt ruckelt irgendwie, dann aber hallo! Merlin, ist die Luft hier am knistern. Meine Ohren rauschen schon, so laut knistert das gerade. Ich schließe die Augen und mein Kopfkino beginnt eine Szene, in der Draco Malfoy und ich uns wild knutschend die Kleider vom Leib reißen und...

„Na, dann bis später!" flüstert er und verschwindet wieder in das Abteil der Slytherins. Ich stehe immer noch an die Wand gelehnt und trau mich gar nicht loszulaufen. Ich muss meine Stippvisite als Vertrauensschülerin durchführen, aber ich habe gerade große angst, nach drei Schritten auf meinen Puddingbeinen einfach zusammenzuklappen.

Einatmen. Ausatmen. Ruhe. Hat der mich gerade wirklich in dieser Verfassung alleine auf dem Flur zurückgelassen? Oh man. Wieso macht Malfoy das? Will er mich willig machen? (Hat geklappt.) Will er einen Keil damit in die Freundschaft zwischen Harry, Ron und mir treiben? (Sollte nicht klappen.)

Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Und es macht mich tierisch fuchsig, wenn ich etwas nicht weiß. Wie Malfoy schon eben so durchaus freundlich festgestellt hat. Stellt sich die Frage: Wie gut kennt der mich wirklich? (Ich sollte ihm eigentlich fremd sein.)

Durchschaut er mich? (Um Gottes Willen.) Es wäre das Letzte, was ich wollte, wenn Draco Malfoy meine Gedanken lesen könnte. Innere Notiz an mich: Okklumentik lernen!

Meinen im Teufelskreislauf kursierenden Gedanken nachgehend schlendere ich durch das Slytherin-Abteil in einen der anderen Wagons, in dem nur normale Menschen zu finden sind. Aber okay. Als Vertrauensschülerin hab ich nun mal die Pflicht, auch im Schlangenkorb nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Bleibt immer noch die Frage, warum der mir das antut. Warum tue ich mir das selber eigentlich an und lasse so etwas erst zu? Ich hätte ihm gleich was anhexen sollen. Was ist nur mit mir los?

„Hey Hermine, alles klar? Du siehst so fertig aus, haben die Slytherins dir irgendwas getan?" fragt Ron, der gerade in dem angrenzenden Wagon patrouilliert. Er macht ein paar große Schritte auf mich zu und wirft einen Blick in Malfoys Abteil. Rons Miene verfinstert sich und er schaut mich fragend an.

Ich lasse die Türe hinter meinem Rücken zurück gleiten und schaue ihn mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er das Slytherin-Abteil betreten hätte und mich und Malfoy in einer derart eindeutigen Situation vorgefunden hätte! Skandal!

„Hermine, alles klar?"

Er betrachtet mich noch besorgter als vorher. Ich setze ein von Herzen kommendes Lächeln auf und tätschle ihm beruhigend den Arm. Wenn er mich doch nur öfters so anschauen würde...

„Keine Panik, Ron. Nur die üblichen Sticheleien. Nix besonderes. Alles in Ordnung. Lass uns mal zu Harry ins Abteil gehen, ja?" sage ich mit samtweicher Honigstimme und schiebe ihn sachte vor mir her.

Irgendwie bin ich immer noch leicht betäubt von Malfoys Berührung. Mein Kinn kribbelt ohne Unterlass! Verflixt, er stand auch auf einmal hinter mir, als ich mit der Kontrolle des Erstklässlerabteils fertig war. Ich bin ihm förmlich direkt in die Arme gerannt. Und wie bereits erwähnt blieb die erwartete Standpauke aus.

Ron und ich gelangen in den Waggon der Gryffindors und suchen Harry's Abteil. Schließlich finden wir ihn zusammen mit Luna und Neville in einem von Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Abteil sitzen. Zusammen treten Ron und ich ein und setzen uns ein wenig geschafft von den Kontrollen auf die freien Plätze.

„Wenn der Imbisswagen sich nur mal beeilen würde, ich verhungere noch", quengelt Ron.

Wo liegt der Fehler? Bei mir? Bei Malfoy? Bei uns beiden? Was ist auf einmal anders, dass eine Begegnung mit ihm dieses Kribbeln und diese Emotionen auslöst? Rein wissenschaftlich gesehen liegt es natürlich an der Pubertät. Um genau zu sein an den Hormonen Heranwachsender, wie wir es sind. Und natürlich spielt es da keine Rolle, ob man sich vorher leiden konnte oder nicht.

Ich denke scharf nach. Gab es schon mal ein Liebespaar, das sich vorher hasste und bekriegte? Cäsar und Cleopatra? War das da auch so?

„Hi, Neville, hi, Luna", grüßt Ron unsere beiden Freunde und wendet sich schließlich an Harry: „Weißt du was? Malfoy macht keinen Vertrauensschülerdienst. Er sitzt bloß in seinem Abteil mit den anderen Slytherins rum, wir haben ihn im Vorbeigehen gesehen."

Harry horcht interessiert auf und ich würde am liebsten beim Thema Malfoy jetzt den Verschwindibus machen. Außerdem, was weiß Ron? Er war gar nicht mit mir zusammen im Slytherin-Waggon. Sonst wäre es niemals zu dieser Begegnung mit Malfoy gekommen. Ich bin immer noch verwirrt. Und ich weiß, das wird sich so schnell auch nicht ändern.

„Was hat er getan, als er euch gesehen hat?" fragt Harry.

Also, als er mich gesehen hat, drückte er mich rasch und feste gegen die Wand des Waggons und flüsterte mir Dinge ins Ohr, kam mir ziemlich nahe, löste in meinem Hirn einen absoluten Endorphinüberschuss aus und ich sitz jetzt hier und komm mit alledem nicht klar. Der übliche Supergau also.

„Das Übliche", meint Ron und zeigt Harry demonstrativ den Mittelfinger. Ich muss innerlich lachen. Hat Malfoy ihm den Mittelfinger gezeigt?

„Sieht ihm aber gar nicht ähnlich, oder?" fährt Ron fort. „Also – DAS schon –", sagt er schnell und zeigt erneut Harry den Mittelfinger, „aber warum ist er nicht da draußen und schikaniert Erstklässler?"

Weil er viel lieber mich auf einmal schikaniert? Beziehungsweise mich irgendwie mehr als andere und mehr als sonst auf dem Kieker hat.

„Weiß nicht", sagt Harry grübelnd. Ich wette, er bastelt in Gedanken wieder an einer neuen Malfoy-Verschwörungstheorie.

„Vielleicht war ihm das Inquisitionskommando lieber. Vielleicht kommt ihm das Vertrauensschülerleben danach ein wenig lasch vor", merke ich an. Würde gerne das Thema wechseln. Merke aber schon, es wird nicht klappen. Bitte. Jetzt.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube, er ist – ", beginnt Harry, wird aber durch das plötzliche Aufgleiten der Abteiltür unterbrochen. Merlin sei Dank.

„Ich soll das hier Neville Longbottom und Harry P-Potter überbringen", stammelt ein außer Atem geratenes Mädchen, das wie ein Fragezeichen im Türrahmen hängt. Sie drückt Neville und Harry jeweils eine Pergamentrolle in die Hand und verschwindet so schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen ist.

„Was ist es?" fragt Ron neugierig und auch ich hebe interessiert den Kopf. Harry öffnet das Pergament und rollt es auseinander.

„Eine Einladung", antwortet er und liest vor:

„Harry,

ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir bei einem kleinen Mittagsimbiss in Abteil C Gesellschaft leisten würden.

Mit freundlichem Gruß

Professor H.E.F.Slughorn"

„Wer ist Professor Slughorn?" fragt Neville und blickt ahnungslos in unsere Runde.

„Ein neuer Lehrer. Also, ich schätze, da müssen wir hin, oder?" meint Harry.

„Aber warum will er mich dabei haben?" fragt Neville leicht panisch.

Das frag ich mich ehrlich gesagt auch.

„Keine Ahnung", meint Harry und schaut nachdenklich auf die Einladung. Ein schelmisches Grinsen schleicht sich auf seine Lippen. „Hör mal, lass uns unter dem Tarnumhang gehen, dann können wir unterwegs vielleicht einen ausgiebigen Blick auf Malfoy werfen und sehen, was er treibt."

„Du weißt wie er aussieht, und was er treibt will ich gar nicht wissen!" sage ich sarkastisch und rolle genervt mit den Augen. Harry, du bist kein Sherlock Holmes!

Harry streckt mir die Zunge raus und wühlt in seinem Rucksack nach dem Tarnumhang. Er zieht das gute Stück aus einem Seitenfach und er und Neville erheben sich.

„Drückt uns die Daumen!" zwinkert Harry und Ron grinst ihn verschwörerisch an. Klar macht Watson jeden Scheiß mit. Harry reißt die Abteiltür auf und steckt seinen Kopf in den Gang. Von meinem Platz aus vernehme ich eine Menge Stimmen und zusätzlich noch eine Menge Fußgetrappel. Es scheint viel los zu sein auf den Gängen. Harry zieht mit verzogener Miene den Kopf zurück ins Abteil und schaut säuerlich in die Runde.

„Mit dem Tarnumhang kommen wir da nicht durch. Die warten wohl alle auf den Imbisswagen", sagt er enttäuscht. „Ich nehme ihn trotzdem vorsichtshalber mit."

Er stopft den Umhang wieder zurück in seinen Rucksack und schultert diesen.

„Komm, Neville. Bis später, Leute!"

Die beiden verschwinden aus dem Abteil und machen sich auf den Weg zu Professor Slughorn. Ich seufze wieder einmal und lehne mich entspannt in den Sitz. Egal, ob ich die Augen geöffnet habe und die vorbeiziehende Landschaft betrachte, oder ob ich die Augen geschlossen halte, immer taucht das Bild von Draco Malfoy in meinem Kopf auf.

Ob ich jetzt meine Arithmantikformeln wiederhole, an meine Aufgaben als Vertrauensschülerin denke oder gleich zum heißen Punkt komme – es ist egal. Ich lande immer wieder in der Vision mit Draco Malfoy knutschend im Gang des Hogwarts-Express, Slytherin-Waggon drei, vor dem letzten Abteil. Und nach circa fünf Minuten kreisende Gedanken um den fast zustande gekommenen Kuss, wage ich sogar noch einen Schritt mehr.

Mit einem prüfenden Seitenblick auf Ron stelle ich fest, dass er sich voll und ganz darauf konzentriert, so schnell wie möglich von seinem Platz aus den Imbisswagen zu stürmen, sollte er in seine Sichtweite gelangen. Ich schließe beruhigt die Augen und fange mein ungewöhnliches Kopfkino von vorne an.

Ich betrete den Waggon, schlendere durch den Gang, das hintere Abteil öffnet sich und Mr. Malfoy kommt beschwingten Fußes aus dem Abteil geprescht. Natürlich in mich hinein. Ich falle und ziehe ihn mit. Huch, wo wir schon mal liegen, können wir auch liegen bleiben. Ich stelle mir vor, wie es sich anfühlt ihn auf mir zu spüren. Wie er seine Hand über meinen Körper wandern lässt. Sein Atem an meinem Hals, warm und nach Pfefferminze duftend.

Ich sauge seine Nähe mit jeder Faser meines Körpers auf und schlinge meine Arme um seinen Hals. Dracos Hand wandert meinen Hals entlang hoch in meinen Nacken und schiebt sich in meine Locken. Mit sanfter Gewalt hält er meinen Kopf, während er seinen Mund auf meinen senkt und in meinem Hirn eine Flutwelle der Erregung auslöst, die meinen ganzen Körper herab schwappt.

Meine Fingerkuppen kribbeln wie wild. Meine Zähne sind wie taub und meine Füße sind total heiß. Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in meinen Brüsten zeigt mir, wie sehr ich gerade verlange. Unsere Hände greifen nach einander und er hält mich so flach am Boden gedrückt. Ich beiße ihn sanft in die Unterlippe, was ihm ein leises Stöhnen entlockt. Genau das bringt mich richtig in Fahrt.

Fordernd hebe ich mein Becken an und presse es an seinen Oberschenkel. Er erwidert den Druck mit der gleichen fordernden Geste und ich seufze glücklich. Draco lässt von meinem Mund ab und beißt mich sachte in den Hals. Genau in dem kleinen Bereich zwischen Halsmuskel und Schlüsselbein. Eine Gänsehaut überzieht prompt meinen Körper von oben bis unten. Jede, aber auch wirklich jede Stelle ist aufs äußerste gespannt, was da noch kommt. Seine Zunge spielt meinen Hals auf und ab, ein frecher Biss in mein Ohrläppchen und schon spüre ich seinen Mund wieder auf meinem. Ich lasse meine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten und suche nach seiner Erwiderung.

Pures Glück durchströmt meine Adern. Ich winde mich vor Glück und Freude unter ihm. Ich will mehr. Ich brauche mehr. Wenn ich nicht mehr bekomme muss ich, glaub ich, sterben.

Ich merke, wie der Hochofen zwischen meinen Beinen bereits anfängt zu schmelzen. Es ist kaum auszuhalten. Ich will ihn spüren. Tief in mir drin.

Draco spürt meine Not und lächelt mich schelmisch an. Er massiert meine Brust und streichelt mir über den Bauch. Tiefer! Los doch! Aber mit einem Mal verpufft meine exquisite Lifeshow und ich finde mich in der harten Realität wieder. Der Zug ruckelt, ich stoße mir den Kopf an der Fensterscheibe und Ron kommt mit einem Arm voller Süßigkeiten wieder ins Abteil zurück. Er lässt sich mir gegenüber fallen und schaut mich eindringlich an.

„Hermine, geht es dir nicht gut? Hast du Fieber? Du hast ganz rote Wangen", sagt Ron besorgt und reicht mir einen Schokofrosch herüber. Wahrscheinlich damit es mir besser geht.

„Mir geht es wunderbar", antworte ich ein wenig außer Atem. Ich komme mir vor als wäre ich einen Marathon gelaufen. Und dabei bin ich noch nicht einmal soweit gekommen, einen ordentlichen Muskelkrampf zu riskieren. „Danke für den Frosch."

Ich schiebe mir das sich windende Schokofröschlein mit Genuss in den Mund und spüre wie sich die Schokolade ein wenig zappelnd in meinem Gaumen auflöst. Eine offizielle Sünde für Hermine Granger. Unwillkürlich muss ich seufzen.

„Bekomme ich noch so einen Frosch, bitte?", frage ich Ron und er reicht mir mit strahlendem Gesicht die Schachtel mit den Schokofröschen herüber. Und noch einen, Gott, tut das gut. Ich brauche unbedingt einen Ausgleich zu meinen Gedanken, wie ich mit Erschrecken feststelle. Hoffentlich werde ich nicht fett, wenn sich der Ausgleich auf Schokolade beschränkt.

Eigentlich überlege ich gerade, ob sich das Treffen im Vertrauensschülerbad damals nicht auch noch hervorragend ausbauen lässt. Das Problem ist nur: damals war ich strikt abgeneigt und Draco ebenso. Heute allerdings stelle ich das Gegenteil fest. Selbst wenn er das alles nur tut um mich zu verwirren, mich zu verletzen und vielleicht zu zerstören. Meine Fresse, ich mach mit!

„Ron, wir müssen gleich wieder los", stelle ich mit einem prüfenden Blick auf die Landschaft fest. Nur noch knappe zehn Minuten bis nach Hogsmeade. Wir müssen noch unsere einheitsschwarzen Schulumhänge überschmeißen, die Erstklässler zu Hagrid rüberschicken und den Rest zu den Kutschen begleiten. Irgendwie unheimlich, wenn ich daran denke, wie sie sich in Bewegung zu setzen vermögen. Ron bestätigt meinen Vorschlag mit einem dumpfen Schnaufen. Er kann nicht reden, da er den Mund voll hat.

Ich stehe auf und fordere ihn mit einem Kopfnicken dazu auf, mir zu folgen. „Tschüß, Luna. Wir sehen uns dann oben", sage ich zu der Blonden, die total in den Kliltterer vertieft ist und mich kaum hört.

„Oh ja. Bis später", murmelt sie und hebt nicht einmal den Kopf. Ron und ich gehen die mittlerweile leeren Gänge entlang in das Abteil der Vertrauensschüler. Auf halbem Weg kommt uns Neville entgegen.

„Wo ist Harry?", frage ich ihn und fühle meine Vermutung bereits durch Nevilles scheuen Blick bestätigt. „Lass gut sein. Ich kann's mir denken."

Hoffentlich baut er keinen Mist. Er wird wahrscheinlich wieder irgendwas anstellen. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschleicht mich, aber ich gehe trotzdem mit Ron weiter in Richtung des Vertrauensschülerabteils.

„Er spioniert Malfoy aus", flüstere ich mit erbostem Unterton. Ron nickt wortlos und schiebt sich den letzten Schokofrosch in den Rachen. „Ron, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Du hast gesehen, dass die alle auf einen Haufen da sitzen. Wenn sie ihn erwischen ist er fällig."

Ron nickt wieder nur und öffnet mir die Tür zum Abteil. Ich trete ein und grüße die beiden Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs und Raveclaws. Sie sitzen bereits in ihren Schuluniformen da und warten auf die Ankunft in Hogsmeade.

„Wo wart ihr denn so lange?" fragt der Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff mit einem Augenzwinkern. Wie dämlich ist das denn, bitte? Ich sehe, wie Ron rot anläuft und muss unwillkürlich den Kopf schütteln.

„Nicht das, was du denkst, Roger. Wir haben nur unsere Freunde im Gryffindor-Waggon besucht", erkläre ich unser langes Fortbleiben. Roger zwinkert mir noch einmal allwissend zu und ich rolle mit den Augen. Männer können solche Kindsköpfe sein!

Ich mache einen Schlenker mit meinem Zauberstab und mein Koffer schwebt von der Ablage zu mir herunter. Ich gebe meine patentierte Zahlenkombination in mein spezielles Schloss ein und mit einem lauten Schnarren schnappt der Deckel zurück. Ich entnehme den schwarzen Schulumhang und beschließe, ihn über meinen roten Umhang zu tragen. Es wird langsam dunkel draußen und ziemlich kühl. Nachdem der Sommer eh schon so trist war, wird der Herbst bestimmt noch einen drauf setzen. Ich schlüpfe in den Umhang und stecke mein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen außen an den Umhang.

„Auf ein Neues", seufzt das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw und erhebt sich widerwillig aus ihrer Ecke. Im Gegensatz zu ihr kann ich es kaum erwarten die erste Nacht in meinem Bett zu verbringen. Auch wenn es die Hauselfen sind, die es machen und wärmen und so weiter. Ich freue mich riesig. Natürlich werde ich versuchen den Hauselfen zwischendurch so gut es geht zu helfen. Aber angesichts der aktuellen Lage scheint mir dieses Problem irgendwie in weite Ferne gerückt.

Der Zug stößt einen markerschütternden Pfeifer aus und damit ist bestätigt, dass wir uns nun in Hogsmeade befinden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, macht sich unsere Gruppe auf, um die Neuankömmlinge in Hagrids Obhut zu übergeben. Ron versammelt alle Gryffindor-Zweitklässer um sich und erklärt ihnen, dass sie sich zu viert eine Kutsche suchen sollen, die sie dann hoch zum Schloss bringt. Lächelnd betrachte ich ihn.

Die Erstklässler, die mich umringen, schauen noch ein wenig verängstigt drein, aber ich kann sie beruhigen. „Keine Angst, ihr Lieben. Wie ihr seht haben auch wir das erste Schuljahr überstanden, also freut euch! Hagrid wird euch jetzt begleiten."

Ich zeige auf Hagrid, der über beide Backen strahlend am Bahnhof steht und alle Erstklässler zu sich her winkt. „Kommt her" Alle Erstklässler zu mir!" ruft er mit seiner lauten Stimme und kurze Zeit später stehe ich alleine da. Meine Augen suchen den Bahnhof ab, auf dem es noch wie in einem Ameisenhaufen zugeht. Harry ist nirgends zu sehen. Ob er sich schon eine Kutsche genommen hat? Er würde bestimmt auf uns warten, das hat er immer so gemacht.

Wieder fühle ich diesen unwohligen Stich in der Magengegend. Routiniert betrete ich den Gryffindor-Waggon und schaue durch die Abteile, um verschlafene Schüler an die Ankunft zu erinnern. Ich schreite alle drei Waggons der Gryffindors ab und hole schließlich meinen Koffer aus dem Vertrauensschülerabteil. Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Waggon schließe ich die Tür.

„Alles klar", sage ich zu Ron, der am Bahnsteig auf mich wartet. „Hast du Harry gesehen?"

„Nein, du?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf und lasse ein weiteres Mal den Blick schweifen. Die ersten Kutschen setzen sich bereits in Bewegung und Ron zieht energisch an meinem Ärmel. „Komm, schnell. Harry wird bestimmt schon eine Kutsche genommen haben."

„Ron, ich weiß nicht. Was ist, wenn Malfoy ihm was angetan hat?"

„Hermine, ich bitte dich! Er hat einen Fluch von Du-weißt-schon-wem überlebt, und du glaubst ernsthaft er lässt sich von Malfoy fertig machen?" spottet Ron und zerrt mich samt Koffer in die letzte Kutsche nach Hogwarts.

Prustend lass ich mich in die Polster fallen. „Ja, entschuldige! Ich mach mir halt Sorgen um Harry. Er zieht Schwierigkeiten an wie das Licht die Mücken! Außerdem hab ich immer noch dieses ungute Gefühl im Magen..."

„Das ist der Hunger auf die Köstlichkeiten, die uns gleich erwarten werden", freut sich Ron und reibt sich die Hände. „Hühnchen, Schwein, Kartoffeln, Gemüse, Soße und dann Nachtisch, Pudding und Donuts – Hermine, was anderes kann dein Magen nicht meinen!"

Skeptisch ziehe ich eine Augenbraue nach oben und zucke mit den Schultern. Ich lege eine Hand vorsichtig auf meinen Bauch und bekomme als prompte Antwort ein tiefes Knurren. Na gut. Vielleicht ist da was Wahres dran mit dem Hunger. Ich schiebe die ganzen ängstlichen Gedanken an Harry beiseite in die tiefste Schublade meines Hirns und lehne mich entspannt zurück in die Polster. Die Lichter von Hogwarts kommen immer näher und ein wohliges Gefühl in der Herzgegend bestätigt mir meine Heimkehr.

* * *

**So. Ich denke, das nächste Kapitel lässt nicht so lange auf sich warten wie dieses hier )**

**Anmerkungen, Kritik und all das könnt ihr in einem netten Review an mich verpacken. **

**Danke für alles bis jetzt, Mel**

* * *

**Werbung - Werbung - Werbung - Werbung- Werbung**

Lest _Witch on the rocks_von _Jean nin asar ahi smabell_(und von mir )

Lest meine zweite Draco/Hermine FanFic:

_Der Deal_

**Werbung - Werbung - Werbung - Werbung- Werbung**

**

* * *

**


End file.
